In & out
by Sylencia
Summary: Ce jour là commençait comme n'importe lequel des jours, mais j'étais loin de penser qu'il changerait ma vie à ce point. UA, Yaoi, fluff, histoire toute mignonne.
1. In

Voilà mon two shot tant attendu.  
>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<p>

Je le dédie à mes fidèles lectrices, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews.  
>Pour les reviews, je répondrais aux loggés par MP, et pour les anonymes, je répondrais peut être via mon profile ou via une édition sur le second chapitre. Je verrais bien ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>- Deidara, c'est l'heure !<br>- Mh.  
>- Allez, je te détache et tu te prépares pour le petit-déjeuner.<p>

J'ouvre un oeil pour regarder Kisame et son grand sourire. C'est pas possible d'être aussi matinal ! Merde, il est sept heures, personne ne devrait avoir l'air aussi réveillé à cette heure ci !  
>Il ouvre lentement les boucles en cuir maintenant mes poignets le long de mon corps, celle à mes chevilles puis celle au dessus de mon torse et me sourit en disant :<p>

- En plus, aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir une surprise !  
>- Laquelle, mh ? Le Docteur Konan a augmenté mes doses ?<br>- Non. Allez, redresse toi.

Je m'exécute avant de me lever. Il fouille rapidement ma chambre, comme à son habitude et me demande :

- Briquets ?  
>- Non.<br>- Allumettes ?  
>- Non, mh !<br>- Quelque chose d'inflammable ?  
>- … Non.<br>- Bon, cinq minutes et je viens te chercher, ça te va ?  
>- Parfait, mh !<p>

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux d'une main paternelle avant de sortir de la pièce et verrouiller derrière lui.

Pour faire simple, je m'appelle Deidara, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai vingt-deux ans, et je suis enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique. Oh, je vous vois venir, vous aller vous dire que je suis timbré, que si j'y suis, c'est pour la bonne cause, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre à vos accusations.  
>Vous n'y connaissez rien à l'art.<br>Pendant les cinq minutes que Kisame, l'un de mes infirmiers préférés, m'a données, je m'étire longuement, passe une main dans mes cheveux horriblement courts. Ils descendaient jusqu'en bas de mon dos quand je suis arrivé, mais vu que ça n'est pas « propre », on me les a coupés. Et pour avoir blessé l'un des infirmiers à cause de mon .. hystérie, j'ai directement été mis en isolation. C'était il y a à peu près quatre ans maintenant. Ils ont repoussé depuis, mais les infirmiers refusent qu'ils dépassent le bas de mon visage alors voilà. Adieu ma crinière blonde digne des pubs L'Oréal, me voilà avec les cheveux coupés au carré.  
>Le docteur Konan dit souvent que ça me rend plus féminin encore, mais ça, disons que je n'y peux rien.<br>C'est vrai, non ? J'y peux rien si je suis pas bien grand, pas bien gros, et que j'ai un beau visage, si ? Je veux dire, je suis clairement un homme, mais on me prend souvent pour une femme. Et le docteur Konan dit aussi que mes grands yeux bleus n'aident pas.  
>Si elle savait à quel point j'ai envie de la brûler quand elle me dit ça.<br>Je fais un tour de ma chambre pour détendre mes muscles.

Je n'aime pas dormir attaché, mais je n'ai pas le choix. La première nuit que j'ai passée dans cette chambre, j'ai fait du somnambulisme et je me suis sérieusement blessé. Alors quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, le docteur Konan a demandé à ce que je sois attaché toutes les nuits. Mais lors de notre dernière séance, elle m'a dit que quand Kisame sera de nuit, on essayera de me laisser dormir normalement et il me surveillera.

La chambre en elle même n'est pas grande mais disons que ça suffit. Vu que je suis en basse sécurité, que je ne suis pas violent, j'ai le droit à plusieurs privilèges, comme un lit plutôt confortable, malgré les sangles, un bureau, des feuilles et des feutres pour que je puisse dessiner. J'ai aussi plusieurs livres, que je connais par coeur à force de les avoir lus, ainsi qu'une boite en plastique avec quelques chocolats que Kisame me ramènent tous les lundis. Je crois que je suis son patient préféré.

En l'entendant toquer, j'enfile rapidement mes chaussons et me tiens prêt à côté de la porte en métal. J'entends le verrou se déclencher et la lourde porte coulisse vers le côté, laissant apparaître l'infirmier.

Kisame est quelqu'un de très agréable. Il a tout le temps le sourire, s'amuse souvent à m'embêter. Il est comme un grand frère un peu. Ou ce que j'imagine être un grand frère. Il est très apprécié, parmi les patients. Physiquement parlant, c'est un géant. Je veux dire, il doit mesurer presque deux mètres ! J'ai l'air d'un nain, à côté de lui, avec mon mètre soixante six. Il a un visage très obtus, qui lui donne un air sévère, malgré ses sourires partant d'une oreille à l'autre. Et il est super musclé. D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire une chose : n'allez jamais vous frotter à lui. C'est une montagne inébranlable quand il s'agit de s'occuper d'un patient en plein psychose.

Une fois en dehors de ma chambre, j'ai l'impression d'être ébloui par le soleil se reflétant sur les murs blancs du couloir. D'ailleurs, ici, tout est blanc. À part la salle de détente qui a été peinte en bleu pastel.  
>Je fais un petit signe de la main en voyant mon unique voisin de chambre, Pain.<p>

C'est un grand type, aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux bleus violacés. Il est ici parce qu'il est mégalomane. Il ne parle pas beaucoup en général, mais quant il le fait, il dit souvent des choses très philosophiques. Et c'est un secret pour personne, mais il a un faible pour le docteur Konan et va la voir quand il peut. J'ai remarqué plusieurs fois que Pain la regardait avec un air songeur sur le visage quand elle passe près de nous. C'est un peu un ami. On se parle souvent, parce que je l'aime bien, et que c'est réciproque mais il ne parle jamais trop aux autres.  
>Personne ne parle beaucoup ici de toutes façons.<p>

Ah, et surtout, il ne faut jamais qu'il soit à moins de dix mètres d'Hidan.  
>Hidan, c'est un mec un peu taré. Franchement, je l'aime bien parce qu'il met de l'ambiance, mais il est parfois chiant quand il s'agit de religion. Il fait partie d'une secte et vénère un dieu appelé Jashin. C'est pour ça que quand il est de mauvais poil, il ne faut pas le laisser près de Pain qui se prend lui même pour un dieu. Sinon, Hidan veut le sacrifier pour Jashin. Enfin, je ne me mêle pas vraiment de tout ça.<br>La chambre de l'autre côté est vide depuis qu'Orochimaru a mit les voiles. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il aurait réussit à se faire libérer pour bonne conduite, même si je n'y crois pas vraiment. Il a toujours eu de bons contacts, et arrivait même à faire entrer tout ce qu'il voulait. Kisame a essayé de s'en mêler, plusieurs fois, sans qu'il ne trouve de preuves concrètes.  
>Bref, depuis plusieurs mois, il n'y a personne à côté.<p>

Kisame nous mène ensemble à la cantine. Nous y sommes emmenés service par service. Le fait est que certaines personnes de haute sécurité sont assez effrayantes. J'en ai croisés un ou deux dans les couloirs, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être insignifiant à côté d'eux. Les plus dangereux sont d'ailleurs nourris dans leur chambre et n'en sortent pratiquement pas.

Je m'installe à ma table habituelle avec Pain en face de moi. Hidan me fait signe de loin, et j'y réponds avant qu'il lance un regard assassin à mon ami. Nous sommes aussi rejoints par Itachi.  
>Celui ci est à l'institut depuis des années, mais on ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. Il parle encore moins que Pain, et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de vraie conversation avec lui.<br>Je souris à Kisame qui nous apporte notre plateau petit déjeuner.  
>C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, le matin. Pour éviter les accidents. L'infirmier qui nous est attribué nous apporte un plateau avec les bols nécessaires, les couverts, un thermostat avec du chocolat chaud et du lait, du pain et de la confiture, etc.<br>Comme d'habitude, je m'occupe de la distribution du petit déjeuner. Du chocolat pour moi, avec deux tartines à la confiture de framboise, Itachi ne mange qu'une tartine, tandis que Pain prend du lait et un verre de jus d'orange.  
>Nous mangeons en silence. Le matin est plutôt calme, en général, à part quelques incidents, de temps en temps. Ça n'est pas grave, en général, mais les médicaments sont toujours distribués après le repas. Alors certaines personnes ont parfois des réactions bizarres quand ils ne les ont pas pris. Ça n'est pas mon cas, si vous voulez savoir ! Les seuls médicaments que je prends sont contre les angoisses normales, du fait d'être ici, et un somnifère le soir avant d'aller dormir.<br>Contrairement à d'habitude, à peine ais-je terminé mon repas que Kisame revient à notre table et me dit :

- Ta séance de demain avec le docteur Konan a été reportée à après demain. Et tu as du travail, ce matin.  
>- Quel genre, mh ?<br>- Tu verras après ta douche. Vas prendre tes médicaments et je t'y emmène.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et m'exécute. C'est assez inhabituel que mes séances soient décalées. Le docteur Konan dit souvent que les habitudes doivent être maintenues afin de garder une certaine stabilité chez les patients. Mais de mon côté, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, étant donné que je ne suis pas un patient comme les autres.  
>J'ai l'air plutôt sain d'esprit, non ?<br>La distribution des médicaments est effectuée par une jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'appelant Sakura. Elle est très gentille, mais il ne faut pas trop la chercher. Elle s'occupe du dosage des médications en accord avec le docteur Konan.

En fait, la cantine et la salle de détente peuvent être imaginées comme une et une seule pièce, vu qu'elles communiquent entre elles. Il y a une cloison entre les deux, afin de les séparer un minimum mais surtout, il y a une sorte de petite pièce. En fait, je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à un guichet de banche, avec une vitre épaisse, une petite ouverture pour passer les médicaments et le gobelet d'eau. À l'intérieur de cette pièce, au milieu, il y a des étagères avec les médicaments prêts pour la journée. Et ils nous sont donnés après les repas du matin et du midi, ainsi qu'en fin d'après midi, quand on est en salle de détente. C'est pour ça que la pièce à médicaments est entre la cantine et la salle de détente. Parce que côté détente, il y a la même vitre, avec la même ouverture pour nous passer nos médications.

Quand je m'approche de la pièce, Sakura me sourit largement. Elle aussi, elle m'aime bien, mais c'est parce que je la complimente souvent. Ses cheveux sont magnifiques.

- Salut Deidara ! Comment ça va, ce matin ?  
>- Ca va. Kisame m'a encore réveillé trop tôt !<p>

Elle rit légèrement et j'ajoute :

- Je lui avais demandé, hier, de me laisser faire la grasse matinée, mais il ne m'a encore pas écouté, mh !  
>- Le règlement, c'est le règlement, hein ?<p>

Je fais mine de bouder, ce qui dessine un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines et elle dit :

- Bon, tu vas être content, je pense !

Elle dépose deux gobelets en plastique sous l'ouverture, l'un contenant mes cachets, l'autre plein d'eau et je suis surpris de constater que je n'ai pas autant de gélules que d'habitude. Je relève les yeux vers Sakura qui annonce :

- Le docteur Konan a été très satisfaite de ta dernière séance et m'a fait baisser ta dose d'anxiolytiques.  
>- Pour de vrai ?<br>- Oui ! Et devine qui est de garde, demain soir ?

Mon sourire s'étire tandis que je prends mes médicaments sans rechigner. Je finis rapidement mon verre d'eau, rends les gobelets à Sakura qui dit :

On ce voit à midi ?  
>- Merci Sakura.<br>- Mlle Haruno !

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, la faisant légèrement rougir, et elle rit un court instant tandis que je rejoins Kisame à l'entrée de la cantine.  
>Non, je ne la draguais pas. Elle me connait plutôt bien. En fait, elle est même arrivée après moi à l'hôpital, et elle angoissait beaucoup au début. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'on allait lui sauter dessus, au moindre mouvement brusque, et je crois que mon calme l'a beaucoup aidé à se faire à l'endroit. Elle avait pourtant choisit de venir en psychiatrie mais je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à certaines choses.<br>Une fois que je suis à sa hauteur, Kisame pose une main sur mon épaule pour me mener aux douches.

Normalement, les douches sont collectives. Nous sommes séparés par sexe, bien entendu. Du côté des hommes, c'est une grande pièce ouverte avec plusieurs arrivées d'eau. Ça a un côté très militaire en fait. Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'imaginerais des douches en régiment. Et encore une fois, tout est blanc. Le carrelage au sol, les murs, tout ! Même les casiers proches de l'entrée.

Ça me rappelle les casiers qu'on peut voir dans ces films américains, vous savez ? Dans les écoles, où les étudiants mettent leurs livres, ou dans les vestiaires de foot. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de cadenas. Tous les jours, le personnel de l'hôpital nous y met notre linge propre, ainsi que des doses uniques de savon et une grande serviette. Et en repartant, on y met notre pyjama, notre serviette utilisée. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne pour le matin.

Mon hôpital est très fonctionnel d'après ce que j'ai compris. Enfin, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce qu'ils soient autant organisés. J'ai souvent lus des choses horribles, sur les hôpitaux psychiatriques, et quand le juge m'a dit que j'allais y être enfermé jusqu'à ce que le docteur Konan décide que je ne serais plus une menace pour personne, j'ai été … réticent ?  
>En fait, le mot est plutôt faible !<p>

Bref. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. C'est que j'ai une douche à prendre, hein ?

Ah oui, il ne faut pas compter avoir un peu d'intimité dans les douches. Je veux dire, ça n'est pas comme en prison, où ramasser le savon est un appel au viol, mais je sais que certains de mes colocataires ont le regard baladeur. Mais disons qu'avec le temps, je m'y suis fait.  
>Une fois nu, j'attrape mon savon et passe rapidement sous la première douche. Kisame est posté à l'entrée de la pièce, parce qu'il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance. D'habitude, il patrouille au milieu de l'endroit, et gare à vous si vous osez l'éclabousser. Il n'est pas méchant, loin de là, mais il montre les dents ! Et c'est jamais bon signe quand il le fait.<br>Quand ma douche est terminée, je retourne devant mon casier pour me sécher. Honnêtement, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un bon shampoing. Le savon qu'on nous donne n'est déjà pas de bonne qualité, et en plus, il est censé faire shampoing aussi, mais mes cheveux n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier, même après tout ce temps !  
>Une fois habillé de notre habituel tee shirt blanc, un pantalon beige en toile et une veste avec mon nom brodé dessus, je range mes vêtements sales dans mon casier. C'est notre tenue d'été, ça, et l'hiver, nous avons en plus de bonnes chaussettes, ainsi qu'un pull si nous le souhaitons, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé qu'il faisait trop froid ici.<br>Je rejoins Kisame à l'entrée et il m'entraine dans les couloirs en disant :

- Tu vas être content, à mon avis !  
>- Pourquoi ? La surprise, ça n'était pas mes médicaments ?<br>- Loin de là ! Mais sois un peu patient.

Je lui souris et le suis dans les couloirs. Nos pas raisonnent entre les murs et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est que tous les deux dans tout l'hôpital.  
>Il m'emmène cependant dans une partie de l'hôpital que je ne connais pas vraiment. En fait, je n'y suis allé qu'une fois. Quand je suis arrivé ici.<br>J'interroge Kisame du regard mais il se contente de rire légèrement et m'arrêter devant une grille. C'est la grille qui sépare la partie administration de la partie hôpital. Elle ne peut être ouverte que par deux clé dans la cabine du gardien à deux mètres de là, de l'autre côté. Même les infirmiers doivent attendre qu'on leur ouvre pour pouvoir passer, mais Kisame ne demande même pas à ce qu'on lui ouvre.  
>Il se contente de s'adosser à l'un des murs et attendre tandis que je glisse les mains dans mes poches en signe d'impatience. Je suis plutôt patient en général, mais pas quand on me réserve des surprises. Je me doute que celle de Kisame ne va pas changer ma vie, mais son sourire m'empêche d'avoir des pensées négatives.<br>Je tourne cependant vivement la tête en entendant des bruits venant de l'autre côté de la grille. Je vois le docteur Konan s'approcher, faire signe au gardien. Elle est suivit par un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux prunelles brunes.  
>Un nouveau patient ?<br>En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, je comprends rapidement que c'est le cas, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là. Le docteur Konan sourit en me voyant.  
>C'est une femme très belle, à vrai dire. Elle a les cheveux bleus, ce qui est clairement inhabituel pour un docteur aussi renommé qu'elle mais elle fait un travail incroyable.<p>

- Bonjour Deidara !  
>- Bonjour Docteur.<br>- Kisame t'a-t-il prévenu pour notre séance ?  
>- Oui, Madame, mh !<br>- Bien.

Elle fait passer le jeune homme devant elle et sans relever les yeux, il passe la grille.  
>Il ne semble pas avoir le mental de quelqu'un qui devrait être enfermé, mais s'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ?<br>Je remarque rapidement qu'il est légèrement plus petit que moi. D'un ou deux centimètres. Il porte un costume du genre homme d'affaire qui semble de bonne qualité, gris foncé, faisant encore plus ressortir sa touffe rouge et il a un maintien plutôt élégant.  
>Je sors de ma contemplation au moment où la grille se referme et le docteur Konan s'éloigne en nous saluant tandis que Kisame se présente au nouveau.<p>

- Je suis Kisame Hoshigaki et je serais ton infirmier référent pendant tout ton séjour ici.  
>- Akasuna Sasori.<p>

Sa voix me fait légèrement frissonner. Il a un ton grave et doux à la fois. Ça n'est pas simple à décrire. Et il semble très détaché par rapport à sa situation. Je détourne les yeux quand il me jette un coup d'oeil et je rougis légèrement en comprenant que je le fixe depuis peut être un peu trop longtemps. Kisame sourit largement et dit :

- Deidara, ici présent, va te faire visiter l'endroit et te mener à ta chambre. Je vous y rejoins dans une petite demie heure, le temps que je fasse ma ronde, ok Dei ?  
>- D'accord, mh !<p>

Oh, j'ai le coeur qui fait des loopings ! On ne m'avait encore jamais confié une visite ! Je savais que ça se faisait, parce que Pain l'a déjà fait mais moi, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé !  
>Je souris légèrement à Sasori et lui fais signe de me suivre pour qu'on retourne dans la partie que je connais le mieux.<p>

- Deidara ?  
>- Hein ?<p>

Je me retourne brusquement alors que Kisame m'appelle. Il se moque de moi, et je le vois bien ! J'ai pourtant rien fait !

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Non, Sasori est bien là. Je hausse les épaules et il dit :

- Chambre 132.

Je me sens rougir. Oui, il est vrai que ça n'est pas simple de mener quelqu'un à sa chambre sans en connaître le numéro. Chambre 132 donc … Juste à côté de la mienne, donc ça sera simple à trouver.  
>Attendez ! Sasori est mon nouveau voisin alors ? J'ai presque envie de sauter de joie mais je me retiens en croisant le regard ennuyé du nouveau venu.<br>Je hoche la tête en regardant Kisame qui rit légèrement et reprends ma progression vers les couloirs que je connais bien.

Rapidement, je lui montre l'infirmerie, la salle de détente, la cantine. Je lui explique comment se rendre dans le bureau du docteur Konan pour quand il aura ses heures de thérapie, je lui montre rapidement les douches, lui explique le fonctionnement de l'endroit. Il ne dit rien, ne pose pas de questions mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il m'écoute avec attention.  
>Ou bien, je me fais des idées.<br>Je lui parle aussi des autres patients dont Kisame s'occupent, à savoir Pain et Itachi mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier.  
>En arrivant aux chambres, je souris légèrement en voyant que sa porte est ouverte et le fais entrer en premier pour qu'il découvre l'endroit. C'est une chambre comme toutes les autres, bien entendu, avec un lit, un bureau, un coin toilettes, des étagères et une petite fenêtre.<p>

Il la regarde d'un oeil critique avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et attendre. J'ai pas osé entrer. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas qu'on entre dans leur chambre sans leur autorisation, comme Pain, alors je me contente de regarder quelque part vers ses pieds sans rien dire.  
>Je me demande pourquoi il est là, lui, mais je me retiens de lui demander parce que c'est malpoli ! Et ça jette souvent un froid en fait. Et j'ai peur que si j'ouvre la bouche, la question sorte d'elle même sans que je puisse me retenir.<p>

- Tu peux entrer, gamin.

Mon coeur manque un battement quand j'entends à nouveau sa voix et je relève les yeux vers lui. Il a tourné les yeux vers moi et j'ai l'impression de flancher sous ses pupilles chocolat. Je me détourne rapidement pour éviter de rougir et fais un pas dans la chambre sans oser toucher à quoique ce soit.  
>Ne vous méprenez pas. Si je suis aussi agité, ça n'est que parce que je suis content qu'on me fasse assez confiance pour me confier une visite. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon nouveau voisin. Absolument rien !<br>Je lui jette d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil, me sens rougir quand je vois qu'il me regarde et soupire de soulagement en voyant Kisame entrer dans la cellule. Il sourit en nous voyant, ébouriffe mes cheveux en demandant :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je me contente de sourire et l'infirmier regarde Sasori qui hoche la tête pour dire que ça va. Kisame me dit ensuite :

- Je vais prendre le relais, tu peux rejoindre la salle de détente, les autres viennent d'aller dans les douches.  
>- Tout seul ?<br>- Tu as peur de marcher dans les couloirs sans moi ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en riant légèrement, dis non de la tête et fais un petit signe de main à Sasori avant de sortir de la chambre.

On m'a confié une visite ! C'est dingue quand même. Je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'ai put dire au docteur Konan pour qu'elle pense que j'étais capable de bien le faire. On avait parlé de quoi, la semaine dernière ? Mon petit problème, on avait débattu à propos de mes cheveux, comme à chaque séance, et elle m'a fait parler de ce que je ressentais à propos de mon séjour ici. Rien de bien intéressant.

J'arrive rapidement en salle de détente et m'installe sur l'un des canapés. La salle est un peu plus petite que la cantine, mais il y a beaucoup de choses. Du genre, plusieurs canapés avec une télé derrière une vitre en plexiglas, des tables avec de quoi dessiner ou écrire quand on le demande, un piano. On peut aussi avoir des jeux de société quand on le demande, des livres, et on peut avoir accès à plusieurs activités artistiques, comme des mosaïques ou même de la sculpture avec de l'argile, ce que j'aime beaucoup !  
>En été, on a accès à la cour principale et on peut faire un peu de sport, de la gym ou juste s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder les nuages passer (ce que je fais souvent !).<br>Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les autres arrivent dans la pièce. Itachi va directement s'asseoir à sa fenêtre habituelle. Il passe beaucoup de temps à regarder dehors mais ne sort jamais. Pain, quant à lui, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me demande :

- Pourquoi tu es partit avant ?  
>- J'ai fait une visite !<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui, mh ! J'ai même un nouveau voisin ! Il s'appelle Sasori.<br>- Tu lui as demandé pourquoi il était là ?  
>- Non, j'ai pas osé. Ah, et j'ai vu le docteur Konan aussi, mh !<p>

Il sourit légèrement en baissant les yeux et je dis :

- Elle était très belle aujourd'hui. Elle avait un chignon tu sais, avec sa fleur en papier piquée dedans. Et son tailleurs mauve, mh.  
>- A-ah, c'est bien.<p>

Je souris en voyant qu'il est gêné. Il doit la voir dans la matinée et je sais que c'est l'un de ses tailleurs préférés. Il est toujours très bizarre quand il revient de ses rendez vous les jours où elle le porte.  
>Je pince doucement son bras pour le taquiner et dis :<p>

- Tu devrais lui dire.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.<br>- Pain, écoute ..  
>- Pain !<p>

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Karin, la secrétaire du docteur Konan près de la porte menant aux bureaux. Pain en profite pour échapper à mes conseils et la rejoindre d'un pas rapide. Je souris quand même en voyant ses joues roses et m'installe plus confortablement en soupirant.

La matinée passe lentement. Kisame est venu nous surveiller mais Sasori n'était pas avec lui.

La première journée est toujours la plus bizarre quand on arrive ici. Enfin, la mienne était assez solitaire, vu que j'étais en isolation, mais c'est ce que m'a raconté Kisame. Il dit souvent que les tentatives de suicide sont fréquentes et que certains patients doivent être surveillés pendant un long moment avant qu'ils se fassent à l'endroit. Mais le fait qu'il laisse Sasori seul indique déjà que le nouveau est plus sain d'esprit que les autres patients.

L'infirmier, comme à son habitude essaye d'aller faire la conversation à Itachi qui ne s'obstine à regarder dehors alors que je somnole sur mon canapé. J'aime les matinées comme ça, c'est toujours calme.  
>À midi, à l'heure du repas, Kisame vient me chercher.<p>

Le repas du midi se passe autrement que le petit déjeuner. Nous passons au self avec un plateau et nous prenons ce que nous voulons. Et aujourd'hui, vu que c'est mercredi, il y a du boeuf et des frites. Et je prends des tomates en entrée et une crèpe avec de la chantilly en dessert.  
>J'avoue qu'on n'a pas vraiment à se plaindre niveau nourriture. Surtout le mercredi. Le diététicien est très apprécié pour ses repas à la fois équilibrés et gouteux. Je l'ai rencontré au début de mon séjour, pour qu'il détermine si j'avais besoin d'un régime particulier, mais, même s'il m'a qualifié de maigrichon, rien ne me fait vraiment grossir.<br>Une fois que mon plateau est plein, je cherche Pain et le vois installé à notre table habituel, mais mon regard est attiré par la chevelure rouge de Sasori. Il est seul dans son coin et mange sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Encore une fois, j'admire son maintien. Il fait vraiment déplacé dans cet environnement, même s'il a revêtu l'uniforme des patients. On dirait qu'il vient d'une bonne famille, qu'il a été bien élevé.  
>Je rejoins rapidement Pain, qui semble très songeur, comme à son habitude, je lui donne mon entrée parce qu'il adore les tomates tandis qu'il me donne la moitié de ses frites. Oui, nous faisons du trafic de nourriture !<br>Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur mon assiette mais à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers Sasori. J'aimerais l'inviter à notre table mais Kisame dit toujours qu'il faut laisser venir les nouveaux eux mêmes, pour ne pas les brusquer. Je ne suis pas certain que Sasori soit du genre à être brusqué aussi facilement, mais je ne le connais pas et je ne veux pas faire de bêtise.  
>Il a l'air de sentir rapidement que je l'observe parce qu'il relève le nez de son assiette, me regarde directement et je me détourne rapidement en rougissant tandis que Pain demande :<p>

- C'est lui, le nouveau ?  
>- Ouais.<br>- Il est bizarre.  
>- Non, mh. Nous sommes bizarres, il a l'air beaucoup plus normal que nous !<p>

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il sourit légèrement tandis que je lâche un petit rire.  
>Itachi nous rejoint à cet instant, me donne sa crêpe contre mon fromage et commence à manger en silence.<p>

Je vais être franc. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Ça fait des années qu'il est ici, et d'après Pain, il n'a jamais vraiment parlé. Il se contente d'onomatopées et autres grognements pour indiquer son avis. Et le fait est que j'ai fait l'erreur de prendre ça pour du dédain et du je m'en foutisme. Je pensais qu'il me prenait de haut parce que j'étais nouveau et qu'il se prenait pour le roi de l'endroit. Sauf qu'un jour, je l'ai surpris à pleurer dans sa chambre. Oui oui, Itachi pleurait. Silencieusement, bien entendu, il a quand même sa fierté, mais j'ai bien vu des larmes en passant devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Alors, je sais pas .. J'ai pas put vraiment résister et je suis allé le réconforter. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il a lâché toutes sa frustration et sa douleur sur mon épaule, sans avoir peur que je puisse utiliser ça contre lui. Et bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais idée de le faire. Depuis ce jour, je le compte parmi mes amis, même si on ne parle pas comme avec Pain, et je sais que si j'ai besoin, il me parlera. Et il sait aussi que s'il a de nouveau besoin de réconfort, je l'aiderai.

- Ita ?  
>- Mh ?<p>

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Un oui ne l'aurait pas tué quand même, si ?

- Le nouveau, il nous regarde encore ?  
>- Mh.<p>

Et je suis censé interpréter ça de quelle façon moi ?  
>Je soupire d'agacement, et il sait bien que ça n'est pas contre lui, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Sasori qui …<br>Qui n'est plus là en fait. Je le cherche rapidement des yeux avant de voir sa chevelure rouge passer la porte menant aux couloir des chambres.  
>Je soupire à nouveau et mange en silence.<br>Une fois le repas terminé, la table nettoyée et nos médicaments pris, avant d'aller aux activités de l'après midi, j'interpelle Kisame qui s'approche avec un grand sourire. Au moment où il est devant moi, je sens mon courage m'abandonner légèrement. Je me tords les doigts, rougis et il dit :

- Hé Dei, tu ressembles à une gamine là !  
>- C'estvraiquet'esdegardedemainsoir ?<p>

Il éclate de rire tandis que je rougis un peu plus et demande :

- A vitesse normale, ça donne quoi ?  
>- C-c'est vrai que t'es de garde demain soir ?<br>- Yep ! J'ai un blondinet à surveiller dans son sommeil !

Je souris largement et il ébouriffe mes cheveux en disant :

- Je suppose que Sakura n'a pas put résister à ton sourire, hein ?  
>- Non, mh !<br>- Allez mon grand, rejoins Pain et Ita, je viens vous voir dans dix minutes.  
>- S-Sasori s'y fait ?<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va ! Crois moi, c'est un grand garçon.  
>- Je voulais qu'il vienne manger avec nous à midi mais ..<br>- Tu as bien fait de résister à l'inviter. Allez, vas en salle de détente, je vais aller lui parler un peu.

Je hoche la tête et rejoins rapidement Pain dans l'autre salle. Je lui saute dans les bras, ce qui a l'air de le choquer au plus au point et lui dis :

- Kisame est de garde demain soir ! Et ils vont essayer de me faire dormir sans les sangles.  
>- Dei, lâche moi.<br>- Oui, désolé !

Je le lâche brusquement, remets ses vêtements en place sans perdre mon sourire et il demande :

- On sort, cet après midi ?  
>- Ok. Je vais aller demander à Ita.<br>- Tu sais que ça sert à rien …  
>- Je sais, mh !<p>

Je rejoins rapidement Itachi à sa fenêtre, regarde dehors un court instant et lui dis :

- Tu sais Ita, tu pourrais sortir avec nous, mh.  
>- Mh.<br>- Un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien, mh. En plus, il fait super beau aujourd'hui !  
>- Mh.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et je comprends rapidement ce qu'il veut. Je soupire, hoche la tête et le prends par la main tandis qu'il se lève. Je chercher rapidement Pain des yeux, lui fais un signe de la main en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et il se contente de hocher la tête.

Bien sûr, je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'Itachi avait pleuré dans mes bras, mais le fait est que Pain est très intelligent. Il devine rapidement les choses en général. Je mène lentement Itachi jusqu'à sa chambre. On a croisé Kisame mais il n'a rien dit. Une fois dans la chambre, Itachi referme la porte à trois quart à peu près, s'assied sur son lit.

La chambre d'Itachi ressemble à une chambre inoccupée. Il n'y a rien à part ses meubles. Pas de photos, pas de livres, rien.  
>Je m'installe à côté de lui, pose une main sur son dos et il ne se retient pas longtemps avant que sa lèvre inférieure se mette à trembler. Ses mains se serrent sur ses genoux, comme s'il voulait se retenir, et je l'attire contre moi sans un mot. Après un léger hoquet, il glisse les bras autour de ma taille tandis que je pose la tête sur son épaule.<br>Croyez moi, ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un comme lui dans un état aussi faible. Je veux dire, il est tout le temps impassible, rien ne semble le toucher, et là, il pleure dans mes bras. Mais bon, ça me touche beaucoup qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour se laisser aller devant moi.  
>Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses mains agripper le tissu de mes vêtements et attends que sa crise passe. Je caresse quand même son dos pour essayer de le réconforter et il se calme longtemps. En quelques heures quoi.<br>Une fois qu'il va mieux, il s'allonge sur son lit, la tête sur mes cuisses et il regarde un long moment devant lui avant de murmurer :

- J-j'ai protégé Sasuke ce soir là. On avait un grand repas de famille avec tous les Uchiha et quelqu'un nous a attaqué. Je ne sais pas qui. Et quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai pris Sasuke avec moi, je lui ai dit de fermer les yeux et je l'ai éloigné mais j'ai tout vu et …  
>- Et c'est pour ça que t'es là ?<br>- Mh.  
>- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?<p>

Il hausse une épaule tandis que j'essuie doucement ses joues et lui demande :

- Sasuke, c'est qui ?  
>- Mon petit frère.<br>- C'est lui qui vient te voir à chaque visite ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Et bien, pense que tu vas le voir demain. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de voir son grand frère, mh !

L'improbable se produit à cet instant. Il sourit légèrement, hoche doucement la tête et rougit un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de mon côté et lui dis :

- Tu sais que Kisame serait super jaloux s'il savait que tu m'as parlé, mh ?

Il lâche un petit gloussement avant de se redresser, essuyer parfaitement son visage et soupirer un bon coup pour reprendre son visage impassible. Je lui souris en disant :

- Ca va être l'heure des médicaments.  
>- Mh.<br>- Rah, t'es pas drôle, mh !

Il et lève et sort de la chambre sans rien dire mais j'aurais juré voir une pointe de malice dans ses pupilles noires.  
>Je le rattrape rapidement dans le couloir et marche sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne la salle de détente. Nous faisons la queue avec les autres pour prendre nos médicaments, et je remarque que Sasori est dans la salle détente. Il doit déjà avoir pris ses médicaments je pense. Il est devant la télé et semble légèrement ailleurs.<br>Une fois que j'ai pris les miens et Itachi aussi, le brun va se poster à sa fenêtre sans un mot tandis que je rejoins Pain qui est en train d'écrire à l'une des tables. Il me jette un coup d'oeil avant de dire :

- Le nouveau est arrivé il y a genre vingt minutes.  
>- Ah.<br>- Tu ne vas pas lui parler ?  
>- Tu sais ce que Kisame dit à ce propos, mh. Faut le laisser, le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'endroit, mh.<br>- Rappelle moi qui est venu me faire la conversation lors de mon premier jour ?  
>- Ça n'était pas pareil, mh ! Et en plus, à cause de ça, Kisame m'a passé un savon.<br>- Mh, je vois.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil amusé et je grogne en disant :

- Je vais faire du piano, mh.  
>- Ok.<p>

Je soupire, vais rapidement trouver Kisame qui est à son poste d'observation et je n'ai rien besoin de lui demander. Il me donne une petite clé métallique avec un sourire et je vais m'installer devant le piano.

Le fait est qu'avoir un piano est un avantage. Mais ça peut devenir un inconvénient quand des personnes ne sachant pas y jouer s'y installent. Alors, ils y ont installé une serrure sur le clapet et seules les personnes ayant au moins les bases sont autorisées à avoir la clé. Il est aussi utilisé dans certaines séances de groupe, mais je n'en fais jamais.

Je déverrouille rapidement le piano, glisse la clé dans ma poche et règle la hauteur du banc.  
>Honnêtement, je ne suis pas un grand pianiste. J'ai eu deux ou trois leçons, durant lesquelles j'ai seulement appris à lire les partitions, avant d'arriver ici, et je me suis perfectionné pendant l'énorme quantité de temps libre que j'ai depuis mon arrivée. Kisame me ramène souvent des partitions que j'apprends par coeur avant de venir les essayer. Mais en général, je ne joue que du Beethoven et du Chopin, vu que ce sont mes compositeurs préférés.<br>Mon morceau préféré ? « Clair de lune », sûrement. Sonate n°14.

Je commence à jouer sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je fais. Je joue certains morceaux tellement souvent que je n'ai même plus besoin de penser aux notes.  
>Je suis heureux qu'Itachi m'ait parlé.<br>Mais ça ne me suffit pas pour chasser de mon esprit que demain, c'est le jour des visites. Je déteste ces jours là. D'une, parce que je m'ennuie à mourir, et que je ne peux même pas jouer, parce que les infirmiers principaux sont de surveillance dans la grande salle de visite, et de deux, parce qu'Itachi et Pain ne sont jamais là.

Bon, d'un autre coté, demain soir, je vais pouvoir dormir en étant détaché. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Ça va me faire bizarre, je pense, mais j'en suis quand même très heureux.  
>Je sors de mes pensées en voyant Hidan s'asseoir près de piano. Il ne l'avouera jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais il a une ouïe très mauvaise et c'est à cause de ça qu'il parle souvent très fort. Je ne dis pas qu'il est sourd. Juste qu'il faut parler plus fort que la moyenne pour qu'il entende parfaitement. Et il refuse de porter des prothèses. Il a dit que c'était pour les vieux et a fait une grève de la faim quand le docteur Konan le lui a proposé.<br>Il me sourit légèrement quand j'entame son morceau préféré. La Marche Funèbre, de Chopin. Il a l'air de bonne humeur, pour une fois, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il vient de prendre ses médicaments. En général, il a vraiment un caractère de cochon. Pire qu'un gosse.  
>J'ai continué de jouer jusqu'à l'heure du diner.<p>

Après le diner et jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, je regarde la télé avec Pain et Itachi. Itachi arrête toujours de regarder dehors à partir du moment où il le soleil disparaît de son champ de vision. Kisame vient nous chercher quand on doit retourner dans notre chambre.  
>Celle d'Itachi est à côté de celle de Sasori, au fait.<br>Je marche lentement dans le couloir. Je déteste le moment où je dois me coucher, c'est toujours une galère pas possible. C'est angoissant de se faire attacher pour dormir, vous savez ?  
>En passant devant la porte de Sasori, je l'entends dire :<p>

- Bonne nuit Deidara.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rougit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive, mais ça me fait bizarre. Je veux dire, les nouveaux sont jamais aussi polis. Et en plus, il a retenu mon prénom. J'hésite un long moment avant de lui répondre et d'entrer dans ma chambre en vitesse.  
>J'enfile mon pyjama, qui a été posé sur mon bureau, parfaitement plié et glisse mes vêtements de la journée dans un sac en toile que je pose à côté de ma porte. Ils sont ramassés dans la nuit par le service de nettoyage et apportés à la blanchisserie après ça.<br>Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est très fonctionnel.  
>Ensuite, je dois attendre que Kisame s'assure que ses patients sont couchés et les portes verrouillées avant qu'il vienne me voir. Il me donne mon cachet, un verre d'eau et me demande :<p>

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
>- Mh.<p>

J'avale le cachet, bois le verre d'eau et m'allonge. Kisame m'attache avec beaucoup de soin, plus pour ne pas me faire mal que pour vraiment éviter que je me lève et il me couvre en disant :

- Demain est un grand jour pour toi. Si la nuit se passe bien, je te surveillerai pendant une petite semaine et après, tu n'auras plus besoin de tout ça.  
>- Mh.<br>- Allez Dei, sourit un peu.  
>- Demain, c'est jeudi.<br>- Je sais mon grand, mais ça passera vite.  
>- Bien sûr que non.<br>- Je crois qu'il y a une émission à la télé qui pourrait te plaire !

Je détourne la tête et il soupire, glisse une main dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer un peu et me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre et verrouiller la porte.  
>Je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de m'endormir.<p>

* * *

><p>Le réveil se passe comment celui de la veille. À savoir, beaucoup trop tôt. Kisame me sert son sourire habituel avant de me laisser le temps de me lever, d'aller aux toilettes, de m'étirer autant que je peux. Une fois mes chaussons aux pied, il me fait sortir de ma chambre et j'ai besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour me souvenir que j'ai un nouveau voisin.<br>Le voisin en question ne semble d'ailleurs pas du tout gêné de se réveiller aussi tôt. Je me retiens quand même de rire en voyant sa touffe très désordonnée et la marque d'oreiller sur sa joue.  
>Nous nous rendons à la cantine et je pose la tête sur la table en attendant que Kisame nous serve. J'ai très mal dormit, malgré les cachets.<br>Je sens que Pain glisse une main douce dans mes cheveux, surtout pour que j'évite de me rendormir et j'entends :

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Je sursaute sur ma chaise en entendant la voix de Sasori. Je me redresse en passant les mains dans mes cheveux, le regarde un court instant avant de lui dire oui de la tête. Il prend alors place à côté de Pain et croise les mains sur la table en attendant. Après quelques secondes, je prends quand même la parole pour faire les présentations et assiste à un échange d'onomatopées matinales. Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir de voir que Sasori essaye de s'intégrer.  
>Kisame arrive rapidement avec notre plateau et je distribue le petit déjeuner à mes avis avant de demander à Sasori :<p>

- Tu veux quoi ?  
>- Du café, bien noir.<p>

Je retiens un petit rire avant de dire :

- Ils ne nous servent pas de café.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de tuer un chiot devant ses yeux et j'ajoute :

- Il y a du lait, du chocolat chaud, du jus d'orange. Tu peux demander un thé à Kisame si tu veux, ou une tisane.

Il retient un soupire avant de se lever et d'aller vers l'infirmier. J'échange un regard amusé avec Pain et commence mon repas. Sasori revient trois minutes plus tard avec un bol et se réinstalle en silence tandis que Kisame vient s'accroupir à côté de la table. Il nous sourit et dit :

- Je vais rentrer pour dormir un peu, pour pouvoir m'occuper de Dei ce soir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il faudra demander à Nagato, ça vous va ?

Je lui souris, hoche la tête pour les autres et il dit :

- Je me suis cassé le cul pour vous d'ailleurs ! Au début, vous deviez être surveillés par Kabuto.  
>- Merci Kisame.<p>

Il sourit largement, se relève et dit :

- On se voit ce soir, Blondie, soyez sage pendant que je suis pas là !

Je lui tire la langue et il s'en va en riant.  
>Je suis soulagé qu'on nous ait attribué Nagato. C'est un ami d'enfance de Pain, mais c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide. Physiquement parlant, il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, a des cheveux rouges foncés à hauteur d'épaule et des yeux bleus. D'habitude, il préfère travailler en haut, dans la partie maison de retraite, parce qu'il adore écouter les personnes âgées raconter des histoires. Il peut resté assis pendant des heures à écouter le vieux Jirayia lui raconter ses conquêtes et lui parler de Tsunade, son grand amour.<br>Et on a beaucoup de chance de ne pas être tombés sur Kabuto. Le fait est qu'il est très chiant en général. Et je pèse mes mots. C'était un ami d'Orochimaru, et les rumeurs disaient qu'ils faisaient des expériences ensemble. Quel genre d'expérience ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je ne suis pas non plus sûr de vouloir savoir.

* * *

><p>Après le petit déjeuner, nous allons prendre nos médicaments et direction les douches.<br>En me déshabillant, j'ai rapidement remarqué à quel point Sasori semblait gêné mais j'ai évité de le regarder pour ne pas que ça soit pire.  
>Mais j'ai quand même vu son tatouage au niveau de son aine droite. Un petit scorpion rouge. Pas de détails, juste une ombre. C'est assez joli même.<br>La douche se passe en silence. Sasori s'est installé dans un des angles de la pièce, comme font tous les nouveaux, pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.  
>Quand on se rend en salle de détente, Karin vient directement le chercher. C'est donc lui qui m'a piqué mon horaire de séance ?<br>La matinée passe rapidement, à mon grand désespoir. Nagato est venu nous voir et a parlé avec Pain en grande majorité. Dès la première fois que je les ai vus ensemble, j'ai tout de suite compris que Pain l'appréciait énormément et qu'il lui confirait le moindre de ses secrets. C'est assez compréhensible, vu que Nagato est quelqu'un d'adorable. Il ne rit pas aussi souvent que Kisame, mais il a toujours un petit sourire.  
>Après le repas de midi, Pain et Itachi sont emmenés par Nagato pour les visites. Quant à moi, je vais m'installe à l'une des tables avec une feuille et un stylo pour essaye de faire ce que le docteur Konan m'avait demandé, mais on dirait que je ne trouve toujours pas l'inspiration. Nous ne sommes que deux dans la salle. Enfin, deux patients et Sakura qui nous surveille, vu qu'elle sait qu'avec nous, il n'y aura sûrement pas de problème.<br>L'autre est, bien entendu, Sasori. Il vient d'arrivé, il n'a pas le droit aux visites avant une semaine. Il est devant la télé et semble sur le point de faire une sieste. Enfin, c'est l'endroit où il était, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé. Quant à Sakura, elle fait s'occupe de faire sa paperasse on dirait. Je la vois nous jeter des coups d'oeil, de temps en temps.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la voix de Sasori dans mon dos. Je pose une main sur mon coeur en tournant la tête vers lui et hoche la tête en disant :

- Il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça, tu vas me provoquer une crise cardiaque à force, mh !

Je rêve ou il vient de sourire ?  
>Il s'installe à côté de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder de cette façon ? Je veux dire, j'ai un truc sur le nez ? Entre les dents ? Il y a un monstre derrière moi ?<br>Il jette un coup d'oeil à ma feuille blanche avant de demander :

- Tu fais quoi ?  
>- J'essaye de faire quelque chose que le docteur Konan m'a demandé de faire, mh.<br>- C'est à dire ?  
>- Ça ne te regarde pas, mh.<p>

J'ai peut être été un peu froid mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je l'entends soupirer et il demande :

- Tu ne vas pas aux visites ?

Je détourne la tête avant de dire :

- Non, mh.  
>- Comment ça se fait ?<p>

Je hausse une épaule et il demande :

- Ils sont malades ?  
>- Non, mh. Ma famille ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.<br>- … Oh.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil avant de soupirer, poser un bras sur la table pour y installer ma tête et j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire, mais honnêtement, je crois que j'en suis incapable. Après un long moment, Sasori me dit :

- Je m'attendais à pire en arrivant ici.  
>- Parce que c'est le service basse sécurité, mh. Moi aussi je m'attendais à pire, puis j'ai croisé Zetsu et Tobi.<br>- Qui ?  
>- Ils viennent du service du dessus. Zetsu a plusieurs personnalités et t'insulte une fois sur deux, et Tobi a arrêté de vieillir mentalement quand il avait six ans. Et il en a à peu près vingt cinq maintenant.<p>

Il ne dit rien alors j'ajoute :

- Le vendredi après midi, ils participent aux activités plein air avec nous parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux, à part pour eux même.  
>- On dirait que je vais pouvoir les rencontrer alors.<br>- Mh.

Je le regarde tandis qu'il laisse vagabonder son regard tout autour et lui dis :

- Tu sais, tu ressembles pas vraiment au patient lambda.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Et bien, tu te tiens parfaitement droit, t'as l'air éduqué, et hier, t'étais en costume en arrivant. Perso, je suis arrivé en combinaison de prison.  
>- J'ai demandé à venir ici, personne ne m'a forcé.<p>

Je redresse légèrement la tête et il me regarde dans les yeux en demandant :

- T'as fait quoi, toi ?  
>- Rien, mh.<br>- Pourquoi tu .. ?  
>- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mh.<br>- … Ok.  
>- Et toi ?<br>- Je te le dirais quand je saurais pourquoi toi t'es là.

Je me retiens de sourire tandis qu'il laisse un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je me racle la gorge et demande :

- Gu te plais, pour l'instant ?

Il hausse une épaule et dit :

- A part les douches …  
>- Tu t'attendais à avoir une douche individuelle ?<p>

Son air gêné m'indique clairement que oui alors je ris un court instant et dis :

- Tu t'y feras, mh !  
>- Je ne crois pas.<br>- Mais si ! Dis toi que je suis passé par les douches forcées moi au début, au jet d'eau haute pression, mh.

Il m'interroge du regard et je souris en disant :

- J'étais en isolement au début.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus gêné alors je ris un court instant et dis :

- Je ne suis pas violent, mais ils voulaient me couper les cheveux alors j'ai pas vraiment aimé, mh. Ils m'arrivaient en bas du dos à l'époque !  
>- … Oh.<br>- Je serais pas dans ce service si j'étais violent, mh !  
>- Je t'ai écouté jouer, hier.<p>

Je rougis brusquement et son sourire n'arrange pas mon état. Je me racle la gorge pour essayer de retrouver un peu de prestance et dis :

- J-je ne suis pas très bon mais ça fait passer le temps, mh.  
>- Pas très bon ? Tu as joué tout ça sans partition.<br>- Elles sont dans ma chambre, je les ai apprises par coeur, mh.  
>- … Je t'ai vu avec Itachi, hier.<p>

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je regarde autour de nous, bien que ça soit inutile et me penche un peu vers lui pour demander :

- Tu as vu quoi ?  
>- Il .. pleurait sur ton épaule.<br>- Tu n'as rien vu, ok ?  
>- Je ne comptais pas le dire à tout le monde. Je trouvais juste sympa que tu sois là pour lui.<br>- C'est un ami, mh.

Il sourit, me regarde un court instant et je finis par lui dire :

- Tu m'as volé mon horaire.  
>- Mh ?<br>- Normalement, j'avais deux heures avec le docteur Konan ce matin, mais ça a été repoussé à demain à cause de toi, mh.  
>- Je ..<br>- Ca me dérange pas mais … C'est juste que je déteste les jeudis à cause des visites mais avant, j'avais mes heures avec le docteur pour me changer les idées, mh.

Il détourne un peu les yeux et je dis :

- Tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie maintenant, mh.

Il semble surpris mais finit par sourire légèrement, à sa façon, et effectivement, me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Nous n'avons parlé que de choses futiles à propos de l'institut, sans jamais parler de nos vies respectives avant notre arrivée ici. Tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il est assez gentil. Et qu'il m'appelle souvent gamin, ce qui m'agace un peu, vu qu'il a l'air plus jeune que moi. Alors pour l'embêter, je me suis mis à l'appeler Danna.  
>Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de l'après midi. C'était agréable, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il semble plutôt tendu. Comme s'il était pas à l'aise, alors que j'étais gentil. Une peluche ! Rien à me reprocher. Ou bien, il a juste du mal avec les inconnus.<br>En fin de journée, Pain nous rejoint avec Nagato alors qu'Itachi va s'installer à sa fenêtre. Nagato nous demande comment ça s'est passé et rougit quand je lui dis qu'il m'a manqué. C'est vraiment trop simple de le faire rougir, mais j'adore ça. Et au moins, ça fait rire Pain.  
>Je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passer dans la soirée. Kisame nous rejoint quand on est devant la télé. Il me sourit et dit :<p>

- Je suis en pleine forme !  
>- On y va maintenant ?<br>- Si tu veux ouais.  
>- J'aurais quand même un cachet ?<br>- Oui.

Je lui souris, me lève, fais un signe de la main aux autres et après un dernier regard vers Sasori, je suis l'infirmier jusqu'à ma chambre. Le système de sangles a été retiré de mon lit et il y a un bon oreiller et une couette digne de ce nom maintenant. Je me change rapidement avant de sauter dans mon lit. Kisame a fait déplacer un bon fauteuil, s'est préparé une lampe de chevet, quelques bouquins, un thermos de café. Il me fait prendre mon cachet et je m'installe confortablement dans le lit, à savoir, sur le côté, les jambes repliées légèrement sur moi, mon coussin à moitié dans mes bras. Il se moque un court instant avant de demander :

- Ca a été, ta journée ?  
>- Ça peut aller. Sasori m'a tenu compagnie, mh.<br>- Il a l'air de t'apprécier.  
>- Peut être. Je crois surtout qu'il a un peu peur de nous, mh !<p>

Il rit et dit :

- Possible mais toi aussi, tu avais peur, au début.  
>- Même pas vrai.<p>

Je lui lance un regard noir, gigote un peu pour m'installer plus confortablement et attends de m'endormir. Le fauteuil de Kisame grince légèrement mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça vu qu'en quelques secondes, je suis endormi.  
>J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé d'un certain nouveau avec qui j'ai passé la journée. Ça faisait quatre ans que je n'avais pas rêvé.<p>

* * *

><p>Kisame me réveille assez délicatement aujourd'hui. Je suis presque surpris de constater que non, je ne suis pas attaché. Ça me fait bizarre, en fait. Je suis encore parfaitement sous la couette, mais ça, je suis certain que c'est parce que Kisame l'a replacée sur moi quand elle tombait. Je suis sur le ventre, une jambe repliée sur le côté, les oreilles de l'autre jambe à l'air. Et je me sens étrangement bien. Je cligne plusieurs fois, relève un peu la tête et Kisame glisse une main dans mes cheveux en disant :<p>

- Je te laisse dix minutes aujourd'hui, ok ? Profite un peu.  
>- Merci Kisa.<br>- De rien gamin.

Il récupère ses affaires et sort de la chambre avec tandis que je replace la tête sur mon oreiller. Dieu que ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mes années d'adolescence, quand j'avais mon grand lit deux places, mon matelas super confortable et mes deux oreillers. Qu'est ce que je dormais bien, dans ce lit.  
>Au bout des dix minutes, Kisame toque à ma porte et je me lève en vitesse quand je me rends compte que mon temps est déjà passé. J'enfile mes chaussons et il me laisse sortir de la chambre avant de laisser Nagato prendre le relai. Kisame nous salut rapidement et Nagato nous mène à la cantine pour le petit déjeuner.<br>Le temps passe rapidement jusqu'au moment où Karin vient me chercher pour ma séance avec le docteur Konan. Je suis presque heureux d'aller en session aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à dire, pour une fois.  
>Le docteur m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle me sert la main, me fait m'installer sur le canapé et s'installe en face de moi avec mon dossier en disant :<p>

- Kisame vient de me faire son rapport. Il a dit que tu avais bien dormit et que tu n'avais montré aucun signe de somnambulisme.  
>- C'est vrai, mh ?<br>- Oui. On va continuer pendant une petite semaine et après, on te laissera sûrement dormir seul.

Un grand sourire apparaît que mes lèvres et elle me le rend. Elle dit :

- Tu as aussi constaté qu'on avait baissé tes doses d'anxiolytiques. Et je pense arrêter de te donner des somnifères si je vois que tu dors bien.

Je n'arrive même pas à parler, cette fois. Je glousse de manière enfantine et elle dit :

- Bien, on va commencer. Alors, la semaine dernière, on avait établit plusieurs objectifs. Le premier, c'était que tu passe plus de temps à varier tes activités, et Kisame m'a dit que tu avais réclamé la clé du piano plusieurs fois, et que tu avais joué pendant des heures.  
>- Mh, c'est vrai.<br>- Comment tu te sens quand tu joues ? C'est comme quand tu sculptes sur l'argile ou pas ?  
>- Non, c'est différent, mh. Quand je joue, c'est plus … des automatismes, vu que je connais les morceaux par coeur. Je ne crée pas vraiment, je ne fais que reproduire, mh.<br>- Alors qu'avec l'argile, tu sais que tu fais quelque chose de nouveau, et d'original ?  
>- Voilà, mh.<br>- Tu as essayé de composer un morceau, au piano ?  
>- J-je .. Non, mh. Enfin, rien ne me vient. Je veux dire, quand je suis devant un tas d'argile, j'arrive tout le temps à visualiser ce que je vais pouvoir en faire, mais avec le piano, ça ne le fait pas.<br>- Bien, pour la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que tu essayes, ok ? Je ne te demande pas une symphonie, juste un air, ou un petit quelque chose.  
>- J'essayerai, mh.<br>- Sans oublier de tester d'autres activités, d'accord ?  
>- Oui, mh !<br>- Bien, le second objectif était que tu essayes de réfléchir à ton avenir. À ce que tu pourrais faire quand tu sortirais d'ici.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de dire :

- J-j'ai pensé à professeur d'art, mais je crois pas qu'on me laisserait faire, vu que j'ai un casier, mh.  
>- Tu sais, tous les professeurs ne travaillent pas en école, tu pourrais être professeur particulier. En plus, tu n'aurais personne pour te donner des ordres.<p>

Mes poings se serrent automatiquement et je sais qu'elle l'a parfaitement remarqué. Je détourne les yeux et elle dit :

- En plus, ça te permettrait de travailler pour toi à côté. Tu pourrais donner une vingtaine d'heures de cours par semaine, et garder du temps libre pour créer tes propres œuvres, essayer de les exposer, les vendre.  
>- M-mais ça sera jamais aussi beau que …<p>

Je ferme les yeux pour réprimer mon idée et elle me demande :

- Que ?  
>- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle.<br>- Mais tu dois l'exprimer toi même.  
>- Mais si je le fais, vous allez me remettre mes sangles, et remonter mes doses de médicaments, et je sortirais jamais d'ici, mh !<br>- Non, Deidara. En parler t'aidera à externaliser tes angoisses et tes envies.  
>- J-je …<p>

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à sang en sentant des larmes glisser le long de mes joues et elle s'assied à côté de moi en disant :

- Deidara, regarde moi.

Je dis non de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape mon menton. À cet instant, j'ouvre les yeux, la regarde et elle me sourit légèrement en disant :

- Tu es sur la bonne voix Deidara. Je te le promets. Mon intention principale, c'est de te faire sortir d'ici et que tu ne sois plus dangereux pour les autres. Je ne veux pas te changer, ni te briser, je veux juste que tu arrives à t'accepter comme tu es et que tu arrives à canaliser et maitriser tes envies toi même, ok ? Tu es un bon garçon Deidara, je le sais parfaitement. Tu me l'as prouvé depuis quatre ans que tu es ici. Mais tu sais aussi que tout ça est fait pour toi en premier lieu. Pour t'aider.

Je hoquette puis renifle bruyamment tandis qu'elle me lâche pour me donner des mouchoirs. J'essuie mes yeux, me mouche en vitesse et elle demande :

- On peut reprendre ?  
>- O-oui.<br>- Bon, alors dis moi. Est ce que tu as eu envie de brûler quelque chose cette semaine ?

Je baisse la tête.  
>Je suis pyromane.<br>Je soupire longuement et dis :

- O-oui. Dimanche, on a eu des épinard, et j'adore ça, mh, mais ceux là n'étaient pas bons alors ..  
>- Ok. Quoi d'autre ?<br>- V-vous.  
>- Moi ?<br>- J'ai repensé à mes cheveux, mh.  
>- Donc, comme d'habitude ?<p>

Je dis oui de la tête, l'entends noter quelque chose et elle demande :

- C'est tout ?  
>- J-je crois.<br>- Tu sais, Deidara, j'ai vu tes dernières sculptures et je les aie trouvées magnifiques.  
>- V-vraiment, mh ?<br>- Oui ! Sakura m'a demandé si elle pouvait en prendre une pour chez elle. Tu pourras lui donner ta permission si tu en as envie.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et elle dit :

- Après, troisième chose qu'on avait établie, c'était que tu écrives une lettre à tes parents.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler brusquement et elle pose l'une des siennes dessus en disant :

- Ok, toujours pas.  
>- M-mais ils ne veulent pas me voir, mh !<br>- Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas faire ça pour eux, pour leur prouver que tu existes, mais pour toi. Tu dois leur dire comment tu te sens. Qu'ils la lisent ou pas, ça n'est pas ton problème. Toi, tout ce que tu as à penser, c'est à essayer de vider ton coeur de toute cette rancune que tu gardes depuis trop longtemps.

Je hoche la tête et elle me lâche en disant :

- On n'avait dit que ça, n'est ce pas ?  
>- O-oui.<br>- Bien. Kisame m'a aussi signalé que tu avais été très excité de faire la visite au nouveau.

J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire et elle dit :

- On t'en donnera d'autres si tu veux.  
>- J-je veux bien.<br>- D'accord, je le note.

Elle s'exécute et attend un court instant.  
>Vu qu'on a finit les points obligatoires, c'est à mon tour de parler sans qu'elle le demande. Ça marche toujours comme ça avec elle. Alors je réfléchis un instant avant de dire :<p>

- Hier, j'ai passé l'après midi avec Sasori, mh.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! Au petit déjeuner, il était avec nous déjà.  
>- Nous ? Toi, Itachi et Pain ?<br>- Voilà. Et quand tout le monde est partit pour les visites, on n'était plus que tous les deux. J'essayais d'écrire la lettre mais j'y arrivais pas, et Sasori est venu me parler.  
>- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?<br>- Pas grand chose. Juste du centre, de comment il se sentait ici. Je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur en lui parlant de ma première journée, mh. On a un peu parlé de Zetsu et de Tobi. Il m'a dit qu'il était là parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Et il est resté avec moi pendant tout l'après midi pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir piqué mon horaire du jeudi, mh.  
>- Vous avez parlé de vos raisons de votre présence ici ?<br>- Non, mh. J'ai refusé de lui dire quand il m'a demandé, alors il a dit qu'il donnerait sa raison quand je le lui aurais dit, mh.  
>- Vous vous entendez bien ?<br>- Plutôt ! À part qu'il m'appelle tout le temps gamin ! Alors qu'il est plus jeune que moi !  
>- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?<br>- Non, mais il a la tête d'un enfant … On dirait qu'il a quinze ans, mh !

Elle ne peut retenir un sourire et j'ajoute :

- Alors moi, je l'appelle Danna, mh. Mais il est bizarre avec moi, mh.  
>- Bizarre ?<br>- Il semblait gêné. Je crois qu'il est timide, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
>- Mh, c'est possible.<br>- J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, mh.  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Oui ! Je ne sais plus ce qui se passait, j'ai oublié, mais je sais qu'il était dans mon rêve.  
>- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas rêvé, n'est ce pas ?<br>- Mh. je me suis sentit bien quand je me suis réveillé.  
>- J'aimerais que tu me signales si tu rêves encore, ok ?<br>- D'accord, mh.

Elle se réinstalle en face de moi et je comprends rapidement qu'elle va me poser une question qui la gêné légèrement. En quatre ans, j'ai appris à lire ses réactions.

- Deidara, est ce que tu as déjà pensé à ta sexualité ?

Ok, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

- M-ma quoi ?  
>- Tu sais, si tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes.<p>

Je rougis fortement, détourne les yeux et dis :

- P-pas vraiment, mh.  
>- Tu ferais ça pour la semaine prochaine ?<br>- S-si vous voulez !  
>- Bien, je pense qu'on a terminé, à part si tu as encore quelque chose à dire.<br>- Non, c'est bon.  
>- Tu sais que tu peux demander à Karin pour me voir si …<br>- Je sais, docteur.  
>- Bien, tu peux y aller alors.<p>

Je lui souris, me lève pour lui serrer la main et sors du bureau, les mains dans les poches.  
>Je préfère les hommes ou les femmes ? J'ai jamais vraiment eu le droit de me poser la question en fait.<br>Je rejoins la salle de détente d'un pas trainant et souris en voyant Pain me faire signe de le rejoindre. Il est avec Sasori qui a un livre à la main. Je m'assieds à côté de mon ami et il demande :

- Ca a été ?

Je hausse une épaule et il se pince les lèvres avant de demander :

- Comme d'habitude ?

Je hoche la tête avant de rejoindre Itachi à sa fenêtre. Je fais toujours ça quand je reviens de session. Parce que j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir en paix. Mes séances avec le docteur Konan sont souvent éprouvantes, même si celle ci a été particulièrement calme. Je veux dire, jusqu'ici, je revenais toujours le moral dans les chaussettes parce qu'elle me forçait à lui parler de mes parents. Et je déteste ça autant que je les déteste. Et ça n'est pas parce qu'ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi. J'ai d'autres raisons. De meilleures raisons.  
>Je repense aussi à la lettre que je vais devoir écrire. Ça doit faire plus d'un an qu'elle me la demande mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Je ne sais pas comment commencer. Je veux dire, d'habitude, une lettre, les premières phrases servent à demander comment va la personne non ? Mais ça n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre intérêt par rapport à leur santé. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait.<br>Je croise le regard d'Itachi et il me sourit légèrement. Il a vu son frère hier, ça lui a sûrement fait beaucoup de bien, mais j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il a put voir, le soir où qui a déclenché son mutisme et qui l'a mené ici. Il caresse doucement ma main pour me réconforter et je hoche la tête en posant la tête sur l'un de mes genoux.  
>Du coin de l'oeil, je vois que Pain a l'air de facilement parler avec Sasori. Ça me fait plaisir, dans un sens, vu que je les apprécie tous les deux. Une seconde situation comme celle entre Hidan et Pain aurait été dure à supporter. Bien sûr, Hidan n'est pas un de mes meilleurs amis, mais honnêtement, j'aime quand même beaucoup parler avec lui, et je l'apprécie assez pour supporter son côté impulsif et complétement taré.<p>

Le déjeuner se passe bien. À nouveau, je ne parle pas parce que je suis encore sous le coup de ma session. Après avoir pris mes médicaments et indiqué à Sakura qu'elle pouvait prendre l'une de mes sculptures si elle le voulait, je vais dans ma chambre pour récupérer ma veste, enfiler mes basket et rejoins Itachi à sa fenêtre. Je regarde dehors un court instant et lui demande :

- Tu viens avec nous ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Même pour les activités, il ne sort pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a autant peur de sortir. Ça n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. On est dans une cour derrière le bâtiment principale de l'hôpital. Il y a de l'herbe, un jardin dont certaines personnes de notre service s'occupent, un petit terrain de football, des bancs. Ça n'est pas comme s'il allait se faire manger, si ?  
>En voyant Gaï arriver, je me lève et dis à Itachi :<p>

- Allez, viens avec nous, mh. Je te protégerai.

Il détourne la tête avant de murmurer :

- Tu promets ?  
>- Mh, t'inquiète pas. En plus, tu vas rencontrer Tobi et Zetsu ! Depuis le temps qu'on leur parle de toi sans qu'ils puissent te voir, mh !<br>- Mh.  
>- Et puis, tu risques même de rire.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je souris en disant :

- Mais pour ça, il va falloir sortir, mh !

Il hésite un long moment avant de se lever. Il frotte ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses, sûrement pour se débarrasser de leur moiteur et je le prends par la main pour l'entrainer dehors, sous les regards plutôt choqués de toute la salle. Pain sourit légèrement dans son coin et murmure quelque chose à Sasori avant qu'ils nous rejoignent.  
>Itachi hésite un court instant avant d'oser sortir. Nous sommes au premier donc nous devons descendre des escaliers en métal, genre escaliers de secours. Je sens la main d'Itachi se resserrer sur la mienne mais en un sourire, il se détend. Une fois en bas, je le dirige vers mon coin préféré et m'installe dans l'herbe en étirant mes jambes au maximum tandis qu'il s'assied en tailleur. Pain s'installe à côté de moi et Sasori en face sans rien dire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pense à un millier de choses. Pour rassurer un peu Itachi, je lui dis :<p>

- On doit attendre les autres services avant de pouvoir commencer, mh. T'as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?  
>- Mh.<p>

Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, ris en voyant ses joues rosir et m'allonge dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête en soupirant de bien être. Il fait très beau en plus, aujourd'hui. Y'a même pas de nuages. Une journée parfaite pour reste tranquille, allongé dans l'herbe.  
>Dans un silence parf ….<p>

- Deidara Sempaiiiiiii !  
>- Oh non …<p>

Je pose les mains sur mon visage en soupirant et deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve avec un poids mort sur le corps et des bras en train de m'étouffer.

- Deidara sempai, Tobi est trop content de te voir ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! Il a été sage pour revoir son sempai !

Je ne peux même pas bouger pour essayer de me dégager de son étreinte. Je sais que de toutes façons, ça ne servira à rien. Je soupire en le sentant me secouer un peu et il hurle à mon oreille :

- Sempai ? Sempai, tu es mort ?  
>- Non Tobi !<br>- Oh, Sempai, Tobi a eu très peur !

Et ils se moquent autour de moi.

- Tobi, je vais mourir étouffé si tu continues à me serrer comme ça, mh !  
>- Oh, pardon !<p>

Il me lâche enfin, s'assied à côté de moi en gardant les bras autour de moi et je me redresse en reprenant mon souffle. Je lance un regard noir à Pain qui se retient de rire, rougis en voyant les joues crispées d'Itachi qui se retient de sourire et grogne pour moi même.  
>Mais bon, à vrai dire, je l'aime bien, Tobi. De temps en temps. Quand il est sage. Il est comme un petit frère pour moi. Un petit frère de soixante dix kilos à la voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour mes oreilles. Question physique, Tobi est plutôt beau garçon, je dirais. Malgré ses cicatrices sur le visage. Une sorte de Y partant de ses cheveux, dont les branches supérieures se rejoignent au dessus de son arcade gauche et la dernière branche descend le long de sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Avant, il portait un masque pour se cacher, mais depuis deux ans et demi, à peu près, il ose sortir sans. Il a aussi de grands yeux noirs, toujours joyeux et une touffe ébène sur la tête.<br>Je caresse doucement ses cheveux tandis qu'il fourre son nez dans mon cou en murmurant mon prénom et je lui dis :

- Je suis content de te voir Tobi, mh !  
>- C'est vrai sempai !<br>- Bien sûr ! Comme toujours !  
>- Tobi est content aussi alors !<br>- Tu l'as déjà dit !  
>- V-vraiment ?<p>

Il pose le bout de l'index sur sa bouche d'un air fautif mais je lui souris en disant :

- C'est pas vraiment grave, mh.  
>- Yay !<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue en rougissant et je lui souris en disant :

- Je suis certain que t'as même pas remarqué qu'il y avait des personnes que tu n'avais jamais vues !  
>- Où ca ?<p>

Il se redresse brusquement, regarde Itachi et Sasori avant de se cacher contre mon torse en gémissant. Je soupire et dis :

- Ne te cache pas mon grand, mh.  
>- M-mais ils vont se moquer !<br>- Mais non. En plus, il y en a un que tu connais déjà.  
>- Q-qui ?<br>- Itachi !

Il redresse doucement la tête, regarde le brun avec les joues roses et dit :

- Bonjour Itachi sempai, Deidara sempai a beaucoup parlé d'Itachi à Tobi !

Itachi hoche la tête avant de se détourner et je montre Sasori du doigt en disant :

- Et là bas, c'est un nouveau. Il s'appelle Sasori.  
>- C'est un gentil garçon ?<br>- Je crois que oui, mh. Mais pour en être sûr, il va falloir lui parler.

Tobi regarde le roux un long moment avant de demander à mon oreiller :

- Pourquoi Sasori est là ?  
>- J'en sais rien, mh !<br>- Oh ..  
>- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ok ? Je suis là moi, mh !<br>- Yay !  
>- Il est où Zuzu ?<br>- Là.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix grave de Zetsu dans mon dos et me retourne vivement, mais en voyant son sourire, je comprends que c'est son beau côté en surface. Il me sourit légèrement, me sert la main et je lui demande :

- La semaine ?  
>- Trois !<br>- Oh, ça va alors.

Il hoche la tête et se présente de lui même aux autres.

Zetsu est quelqu'un d'adorable. Quand on parle à sa personnalité principale. Il a une voix très douce et est très timide de nature, extrêmement discret. Mais quand ses autres personnalités ressortent, en particulier Zero, il ne vaut mieux pas lui adresser la parole. Zero est très agressif. Il s'appelle comme ça parce qu'il considère que si Zetsu est la personnalité principale, à savoir la première, alors il est celui qui doit passer avant, donc le numéro zéro. Il est très calculateur, peut dire des choses particulièrement méchantes et n'aime pas du tout les inconnus, qu'il voit comme des ennemis qui veulent du mal à Zetsu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Zetsu l'a crée pour les situations dans lesquelles il ne peut pas faire face lui même. Zero l'aide à s'en sortir, à donner son opinion et à se défendre. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois, et il m'a foutu les jetons à chaque fois, même si j'ai appris à le maitriser moi même. Et le nombre que Zetsu m'a donné, c'est le nombre de fois que Zero a fait surface en une semaine, sans compter ses autres personnalités, plus proches de celle de Zetsu et plutôt inoffensives. Zetsu est de toutes façons surveillé en permanence. Son infirmier particulier, Hashirama est d'ailleurs à quelques mètres de nous et le surveille en silence, même s'il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin quand je suis dans les parages.

Je souris en voyant Gai s'approcher pour nous demander ce qu'on veut faire. Comme d'habitude, je demande de l'argile et Tobi aussi. Il copie souvent ce que je fais et me considère comme son maitre. Itachi ne dit rien, bien entendu, mais s'allonge dans l'herbe avec un léger sourire. Zetsu demande de quoi dessiner, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Sasori semble à nouveau gêné mais dit qu'il va observer pour l'instant et Pain dit qu'il va aller faire ses exercices de Taï Chi pour l'aider à se concentrer sur son énergie intérieure et spirituelle.  
>Quand il s'éloigne, on est rejoints par Hidan qui lit pour la millionième fois le livre de sa secte et par Kakuzu, son tandem. Enfin, ils sont proche depuis un moment, mais des fois, on dirait qu'ils se détestent.<p>

Kakuzu a le kit de couture et semble faire une poupée de chiffon. Il est ici parce qu'il est obsédé par l'argent. Tellement obsédé qu'il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour en avoir. Il a souvent transporté des objets illégaux en les cachant sous sa peau, ce qui explique ses innombrables cicatrices. Il aime faire des paris, mais uniquement quand il est certain de les gagner. Mais son plus gros problème, c'est qu'il est tellement accro à son argent qu'il refusait d'acheter à manger pour se nourrir. Il disait que c'était une dépense inutile et se faisait un repas tous les trois jours. Bien insuffisant pour nourrir quelqu'un de sa corpulence, avec son mètre quatre vingt cinq et ses quatre vingt kilos.  
>Vu qu'il ne le fait pas, je le présente à Sasori et Kakuzu se contente de grogner pour le saluer.<br>Quand Gaï revient avec ce qu'on a demandé, Tobi s'occupe de les distribuer et je m'installe sur le ventre pour commencer à travailler mon argile avec un peu d'eau.

Je vois déjà ce que je vais faire. Un chat. Comme celui que mes parents ont refusé de m'acheter. Je me mets au travail rapidement, étant donné que j'ai l'idée en tête. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'atelier, je dois me contenter de travailler comme je peux, sur un support pas vraiment adapté, mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais été déçut du résultat, jusqu'ici.  
>Je travaille souvent en me mordillant le bout de la langue mais je n'y peux rien. On est plutôt silencieux, dans ces moments, et il paraît qu'on est l'un des groupes les plus agréables. Et je suis content que l'arrivée de Sasori n'ait rien changé.<p>

Je jette rapidement un coup d'oeil au dessin de Zetsu et remarque, avec un frisson, qu'il est beaucoup trop sombre pour venir de mon ami. Tobi l'a remarqué aussi, et se pince les lèvres pour éviter de provoquer la colère de Zero. Tobi a déjà été blessé à cause de lui et les infirmiers avaient mis plusieurs jours à le calmer.  
>Je tourne discrètement la tête vers Hashirama qui me fait signe de m'en charger. Il sait parfaitement que j'en suis capable et les infirmiers préfèrent que ça soit un ami de Zetsu qui s'en occupe, parce que ça l'aide à voir qu'on a confiance à lui et à repousser Zero.<br>Je regarde Sasori un court instant. Il profite du soleil mais je sais qu'il sera la cible de Zero, parce qu'il nouveau. Itachi ne dérange pas, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on lui parle de lui. Mais Sasori est nouveau, et nouveau veut dire menace dans l'esprit de mon ami. Alors, je le redresse lentement, me mets en tailleur et mouille une dernière fois mon argile avant de m'essuyer les mains. Je pose ensuite une main douche sur la tête de Zetsu et lui murmure :

- Allez viens, on va parler, mh.

Il me jette un regard noir, disant clairement qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer à la moindre occasion mais je lui souris en disant :

- Allez !

Je me lève, lui tends la main et il lance un regard assassin à Sasori qui a un léger mouvement de recul. Et c'est une mauvaise réaction quand on est face à Zero. Il prend ça pour de la culpabilité ou la peur d'être découvert. Alors j'attrape fermement l'épaule de Zetsu, le fais reculer et dis :

- Tout de suite, mh.

Il se lève en grognant et je l'entraine à l'écart. Il se débat légèrement mais on dirait qu'il vient juste de se réveiller. Sinon, je serais déjà au sol. Je le tourne dos au groupe, lui fais face et dis :

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, mh.  
>- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas, Blondie !<p>

Son ton est devenu très dur, et ses phrases sont hachées comme s'il crachait chacun de ses mots. J'attrape son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux et dis :

- Sasori n'est pas une menace, mh.  
>- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, connard ?<br>- Je lui ai parlé tout l'après midi, hier, il est gentil.  
>- Peut être qu'il l'est avec toi, vu qu'il te fait les yeux doux depuis qu'on est arrivés mais il a peur de nous !<p>

Et par nous, il se désigne lui, Zetsu, et leurs autres personnalités. Je sers les dents pour ne pas penser au début de sa phrase et dis :

- Zero, écoute moi maintenant. Je te l'ai dit quand je vous ai présenté Hidan et Kakuzu. Je ne ferais jamais entrer quelqu'un dans le groupe si j'avais le moindre doute sur leur gentillesse, mh.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et j'ajoute :

- Tu n'as pas à ressortir. Zetsu n'avait pas besoin de toi. Regarde, même Tobi n'a pas eu peur !

Il jette un coup d'oeil vers les autres, où Tobi est en train de rire en regardant Sasori et j'ajoute :

- Zetsu est un grand garçon. Et tu sais qu'Hashirama ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher s'il risquait quelque chose.

Je soupire en voyant sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à saigner. Ça veut dire qu'il lutte pour ne pas que Zetsu reprenne le dessus. Et d'un coup, il se retourne brusquement et commence à marcher vers les autres avec un regard qui indique clairement ses intentions. Alors je lui fais un croche pieds, m'assieds au milieu de son dos pour ne pas qu'il se relève et attrape son col en disant :

- Et tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de jeter ce genre de regard en ma présence, mh.  
>- Lâche moi, Blondie !<br>- Hors de question !  
>- Tu veux que j'appelle Hashirama, peut être ?<br>- N-non !  
>- Alors rend le contrôle à Zetsu !<p>

Il se débat encore un moment avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je soupire de soulagement en cet instant et le lâche pour caresser doucement sa tête. Zetsu se réveille quelques secondes plus tard, un peu paniqué. Il regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, pose une main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée avant de me regarder du coin de l'oeil. Je lui souris et dis :

- C'est finit Zuzu, mh !  
>- J-je suis désolé !<br>- Ça n'est rien. Je commence à devenir bon, mh !

Il sourit faiblement et je me lève pour le laisser se relever. Hashirama vient ensuite le récupérer pour l'emmener se faire soigner et m'adresse un léger sourire pour me dire que j'ai bien agit. Alors je retourne m'installer avec les autres et vois avec horreur que mon chat a perdu sa tête. Alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et je vois aussi que Tobi semble très mal à l'aise. Alors je soupire et demande :

- Tobi, c'est toi qui a décapité mon chat ?  
>- N-non ? Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Tobi fait même un bisou à sempai !<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et Hidan dit :

- Si, c'est lui, il voulait le caresser comme un vrai !

Je regarde alors Tobi qui se lève, recule de quelques pas en levant les mains et dit :

- T-Tobi est désolé !  
>- Rappelle moi, Tobi, j'avais dit quoi, la semaine dernière, mh ?<br>- D-de jamais toucher aux sculptures de sempai quand sempai était pas là …  
>- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?<br>- J-j'ai touchéééé !

Il est en larmes maintenant alors je soupire et dis :

- Tobi, je te promets que si je t'attrape, je te fais manger de l'herbe, mh !  
>- Non !<br>- Alors cours !

Il hésite un moment avant de se mettre à courir tandis que je le poursuis. Je sais qu'avec ça, il ne va plus penser à pleurer et ça ne manque pas. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se met à rire et me fait des grimaces parce que je fais exprès de ne pas le rattraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de lui même, à bout de souffle en posant les mains sur ses genoux en essayant de se reprendre. Alors je me réinstalle avec les autres avec un grand sourire et reprends ma sculpture sans rien dire. Mais je vois bien que Sasori semble un peu intrigué par la situation.  
>Tobi et Zetsu reviennent au même moment et Tobi me fait un gros câlin pour se faire pardonner pendant que je travaille. Ça doit être la première personne dans ma vie à m'avoir donné autant d'affection sans jamais attendre de retour. C'est sûrement pour ça que je mets de côté ses défauts et l'aime autant, malgré tout.<br>Attention, quand je dis que je l'aime, ça n'est pas de l'amour .. .amour, hein ? C'est vraiment comme mon petit frère.

- Sempai ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tobi se demandait s'il verrait son sempai durant le week-end !  
>- Tu as été sage, mh ?<br>- U-un peu !  
>- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant la semaine ?<br>- Tobi a .. .cassé une assiette et un verre. Tobi est aussi tombé de son lit quand il dormait et s'est fait mal !  
>- Ah bon ? Où ça ?<p>

Il baisse la tête, me montre une bosse sur le haut de son crâne et je soupire en disant :

- Ca partira vite, tu sais ?  
>- Parce que Sempai l'a dit ?<br>- Bien sûr. D'autres bêtises, mh ?  
>- T-Tobi a mangé tous ses légumes mais pas les haricots !<br>- Mais tu n'aimes pas les haricots, mh !  
>- C'est ce que Tobi a dit à Hashirama mais Tobi en a quand même mangé deux !<br>- C'est bien !  
>- Sinon, Tobi a été très gentil pour pouvoir voir son sempai.<br>- Pas de colère avant d'aller dormir ?  
>- Non !<br>- Ni de refus de prendre tes médicaments, mh ?  
>- U-un peu mais je les ai tous pris !<br>- Et pour la douche ?  
>- Non, Tobi s'est laissé faire !<br>- Je suis fier de toi alors mon grand, mh !

Il sourit largement, ressert les bras autour de ma taille et je relève la tête en sentant un regard sur moi. Je regarde Sasori un long moment dans les yeux et les mots de Zero me reviennent en tête : « il te fait les yeux doux ». Je rougis fortement en détournant les yeux et me concentre sur ma sculpture jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, sans jamais relever la tête.  
>Ça n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? Il ne me voit pas de cette façon. Non, je ne suis qu'un gamin pour lui. Et puis, de toutes façons, ça n'est pas comme si j'étais attiré par les hommes, n'est ce pas ? Non, loin de là.<br>La fin de la journée se passe rapidement et malgré les pleurs habituels de Tobi quand il a dû partir, je suis pressé d'aller me coucher. Ah, et je suis content qu'Itachi ait accepté de sortir. Le soleil a l'air de lui avoir fait pas mal de bien.

* * *

><p>Kisame me réveille à l'heure habituelle et me laisse le temps de me réveiller. Avant de dormir, j'ai décidé que ce qu'avait dit Zero n'était pas important, et que je ne devais pas y faire attention.<br>Je suis quand même agacé d'avoir encore rêvé de lui.  
>Sasori déjeune d'ailleurs à côté de moi mais je suis encore trop fatigué pour me rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Je veux dire, ça n'est pas comme si je devais faire quoique ce soit, n'est ce pas ?<br>Ah, au fait, j'adore les samedis.  
>Déjà, parce que Tobi et Zetsu sont autorisés de venir avec nous pour la journée si la semaine s'est bien passée. Ils nous rejoignent d'ailleurs alors qu'on allait s'installer en salle de détente. Itachi a même résisté à aller à sa fenêtre pour rester avec nous. On dirait que le soleil et l'air frais lui ont vraiment été bénéfiques.<br>Pendant que les autres parlent de je ne sais quoi, je m'éclipse pour aller essayer d'écrire ma lettre. Parce que plus vite ça sera fait, et plus vite je serais débarrassé. Je rougis légèrement en voyant Sasori me rejoindre et il me demande :

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec nous, gamin ?  
>- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Sasori no Danna, mh !<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi !<br>- Tu crois ça ?

Son léger sourire me fait perdre mon assurance. Il pose les bras sur la table, s'appuie dessus pour se pencher vers moi et dit :

- Je vais avoir trente six ans en novembre.

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle même et j'ai du mal à me reprendre.  
>Trente cinq ans ? Non, c'est clairement pas possible. Pas avec ce visage. On dirait qu'il a quinze ans ! Ou bien, il a trouvé un anti ride miraculeux, parce qu'honnêtement, wow quoi ! J'aimerais bien être aussi bien conservé à son âge !<br>Je déglutis et dis :

- C-c'est pas possible, mh !  
>- Je te jure que c'est la vérité.<br>- Mais t .. vous .. je …  
>- Déjà, je refuse que tu me vouvoies.<p>

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- Et reprends toi un peu.  
>- Mais ça n'est pas possible !<br>- Dei, je te jure que c'est mon âge.  
>- C'est quoi, ton secret, mh ?<br>- Crois moi, si je le savais, je te le donnerais !  
>- P-pourquoi ?<p>

Son sourire s'étire mais il ne dit rien. Je finis par détourner les yeux et dire :

- Je crois que tu peux continuer de m'appeler gamin dans ce cas, mh.  
>- J'arrête si ça t'embête tant que ça.<br>- Ça m'embêtait surtout parce que je te croyais plus jeune, mh.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me redresse un peu et il sourit en disant :

- Tu vas me traiter comme un vieux, maintenant ?  
>- … Non, je ne pense pas, mh.<br>- Bon, alors, dis moi ce que tu fais.

Je soupire, mordille le bout de mon stylo et dis :

- Le docteur Konan m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre pour mes parents, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment, mh.  
>- Tu … Tu ne les as pas vus depuis combien de temps ?<br>- Parlé ou vus ?  
>- Les deux.<p>

Je souris devant son air intéressé et dis :

- La dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, c'était quand j'avais seize ans, au début de mon procès, mh. Et que je les ai vus, quand j'avais dix huit ans, le jour où le juge a donné ma sentence.

Il semble choqué. Mais pas genre les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pareille, non. Il sert les dents et semble sur le point de dire quelque chose de méchant à leur propos. Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à les haïr. Je lui souris légèrement et dis :

- Ils ont témoigné contre moi à mon procès, tu sais, mh ? Si le docteur Konan n'avait pas été appelée pour s'occuper de moi, je serais en prison maintenant.

Il baisse les yeux et je murmure :

- J'ai eu vingt-deux ans en mai, mh. Et … je sais pourquoi je suis ici, je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas … intelligent, ou … M-mais c'était tellement beau … La plus belle oeuvre d'art au monde, mh !

Je soupire, détourne le regard et dis :

- J-j'aimerais être seul, s'il te plait.  
>- Pas de problème.<p>

Il se lève et sort de mon champ de vision tandis que je sers les poings pour essayer de me calmer. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le contrôle devant lui. Ça m'est arrivé de faire des crises ici, et j'en ai très honte, vous savez ? Mais …  
>Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur ma tête mais surtout le baiser très doux juste en dessous, à peine appuyé mais qui me fait frissonner de la tête au pied. Il glisse ensuite lentement sa main de long de mon crâne jusqu'à ma nuque et je l'entends s'éloigner à petits pas.<br>Étrangement, ça m'a calmé d'un coup. Mon mal au coeur est partit en une seconde et je ne pense même pas à brûler l'endroit pour leur montrer. Comment a-t-il fait ? Il ne sait même pas pourquoi je suis là. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que mes parents sont des connards. Comment est ce qu'un simple baiser sur le crâne a put effacer tout ça ?  
>La matinée passe sans que je sois dérangé. Les autres savent qu'il ne faut pas me chercher quand je suis comme ça. Ils savent que je ne suis pas violent, je ne l'ai jamais été, mais si je trouve, ne serait-ce qu'une allumette …<br>Je ne mange pas beaucoup pendant le déjeuner. Même si Tobi m'y encourage. Vu qu'on est samedi, lui et Zetsu ont le droit de manger avec nous s'ils le veulent. Sinon, ils doivent retourner à leur étage et manger dans leur chambre. Après la case médicaments, je voulais retourner à ma table mais je sens Tobi m'attraper le poignet et me serrer dans ses bras. J'essaye de le repousser mais il sert un peu plus fort en disant :

- Deidara sempai ne doit pas être triste. Tobi est là !  
>- Tobi, je …<br>- Non sempai, il faut laisser Tobi faire. Tobi sais que les câlins font du bien, Deidara sempai en fait souvent à Tobi quand Tobi va mal. Alors quand Deidara sempai va mal, Tobi doit faire un câlin.  
>- T-Tobi …<p>

Je me cache dans son torse. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le dire, mais son innocence, en cet instant précis me touche beaucoup. Un sanglot m'échappe et il ressert un peu ses bras sur moi en posant la tête sur la mienne. Je me sens en sécurité. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que Tobi, son torse me servant de cachette et ses bras pour me protéger.  
>Quand je me reprends, je repousse doucement Tobi, essuie mes yeux d'un revers de manche et le regarde dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. Il me fait un bisou sur le front et demande :<p>

- Deidara sempai va mieux ?  
>- Oui, grâce à Tobi, mh !<br>- Yay !

Il lève les bras en signe de victoire et je lui souris en disant :

- Allez, on va rejoindre tout le monde dehors.  
>- D'accord ! Tobi arrivera en premier !<p>

Et il part en courant vers la porte de la salle de détente alors que je souris pour moi même et les rejoins à mon rythme.  
>Ça fait du bien de pleurer, mais encore plus sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qui compte.<br>Durant l'après midi, je me suis contenté de m'allonger pour regarder le ciel et personne ne m'a embêté. À part Tobi, bien entendu. Parce que soit disant, il avait vu une araignée géante monter sur mon ventre et devait la tuer pour me protéger. Il a frappé tellement fort qu'il m'en a coupé le souffle et je suis presque certain que je vais avoir un hématome. Mais bon, c'est Tobi. Ça m'a presque fendu le coeur de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas taper aussi fort, vu qu'il a pleuré à cause de ça. Mais c'est nécessaire pour qu'il apprenne.  
>Après le diner, on s'est fait une partie de Monopoly. Tobi jouait avec moi, Zetsu avec Pain et même Kakuzu et Hidan étaient là, malgré les différents entre ce dernier et Pain. Ils ont été très civilisés ce soir et n'ont absolument rien dit. Le grand perdant est d'ailleurs Kakuzu qui refusait de voir ses billets s'envoler. Il s'est retiré après le premier tour, malgré nos provocations et a gardé ses billets pour lui. Nagato a dû lui demander plusieurs fois de les rendre pour pouvoir ranger le jeu.<br>D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime bien les samedis. Le soir, on peut se coucher plus tard.

* * *

><p>Une semaine entière passe à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne redoutais rien de particulier, ni n'attendais quoique ce soir, et d'habitude, les semaines sont longues et ennuyeuses. Mais depuis que Sasori est là, je peux avoir des conversations intéressantes sans tomber dans la religion, comme avec Pain. Je ne me plains pas de Pain, bien entendu, je l'apprécie trop pour ça, mais il est parfois très borné.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce jeudi après midi, alors que tout le monde, même Sasori, est aux visites, je m'attelle à ma lettre plutôt sérieusement. Sasori m'a donné des conseils, comme commencer par écrire mes idées sur une feuille à part, les ordonner et faire la lettre quand tout ça est en place. Alors j'ai passé tout mon temps à noter les idées en question et il y en a des paquets.<br>Une fois devant ma feuille, un stylo à la main, je regarde mon plan. Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas besoin d'écrire les formules de politesse, surtout si je ne les pensais pas. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il travaille, Sasori, mais il a l'air très professionnel.

_Papa, maman, ou devrais-je dire, Maitres Iwa et Iwa. Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est sous les conseils avisés de mon psychothérapeute, Docteur Konan Ame. Vous l'avez rencontrée pendant mon procès et si je me souviens bien, vous l'aviez dénigrée à cause de son allure._  
><em>La première chose que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je suis heureux là où je suis. Vous allez sûrement penser que c'est parce que je suis avec des personnes aussi folles que moi mais le fait est qu'à l'hôpital, je me suis fait mes premiers vrais amis. Je les aime beaucoup, et ils m'acceptent comme je suis, sans me juger.<em>  
><em>Contrairement à vous, bien entendu. Vous m'avez toujours considéré comme un bâtard parce que je n'étais pas assez parfait pour vous. Et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour vous plaire.<em>  
><em>Ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je suis à l'institut. Et depuis quatre ans, je n'ai pas tenté quoique ce soit. Rien n'a brûlé. J'en ai eu envie mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Le docteur Konan pense que c'est parce que je ne subis pas de pression perpétuelle. Elle a dit que ma pyromanie était en partie à cause de vous.<em>  
><em>Je voulais aussi vous dire que ça ne me dérange plus que vous ne me parliez plus. Je savais, dès le début, que vous alliez couper les ponts dès que vous en auriez l'occasion. Mais pensez à une chose. Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi, et c'est le jour des visites. Et je suis la seule personne de mon service à rester dans la salle de détente parce que tout le monde reçoit des visites. Vraiment tout le monde. Itachi voit son petit frère, Pain voit sa mère. Vous devez sûrement jubiler, en vous disant qu'on doit m'apitoyer parce que je n'ai personne mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je sais qu'il vous dénigrent vous deux parce que vous ne venez pas voir votre fils. Ils vous haïssent pour ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont intelligents. Eux ont compris que vous étiez les principaux acteurs en ce qui concerne mon état. Même Sasori, le nouveau, qui ne sait même pas pourquoi je suis ici a eu du mal à comprendre comment vous pouviez refuser de venir me voir.<em>  
><em>Alors je vous l'annonce dès aujourd'hui. Quand je sortirais d'ici, et croyez moi, ça sera plus tôt que ce que vous pensez sûrement, je viendrais vous voir. Pas pour vous faire souffrir, bien entendu. Ni pour mettre le feu à la maison. Seulement pour récupérer toutes mes affaires, au cas où vous ne les auriez pas jetés ou donnés et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Mais vous saurez que je serais heureux sans vous et peut être, dans vos moments de faiblesse, vous penserez que je vous manque.<em>  
><em>Je sais que je ne mâche pas mes mots, mais vous n'avez jamais retenu la moindre critique me concernant. C'est donnant-donnant.<em>  
><em>Un jour, vous me verrez peut être sur des affiches parce que je serais un artiste reconnu. Je l'ai toujours dit et je le penserais toujours. Mes sculptures sont d'ailleurs très appréciées ici. Une des infirmières a même insisté pour pouvoir en prendre une chez elle. Elle ne trouve pas ça « laid et sans intérêt ».<em>  
><em>Aussi, pour information, ça n'est pas moi qui ai brûlé le Cayenne, bien que j'en ai souvent rêvé !<em>  
><em>Je pensais dire plus de choses que ça, mais on dirait que ces quelques mots ont suffit. Je sais que le docteur Konan sera fière de moi, parce qu'elle est humaine, elle. Elle m'aide depuis toutes ses années et n'attend en retour que quelques efforts que je fournis volontiers.<em>  
><em>Je me fous de savoir si vous avez lut toute la lettre ou non. Ou peut être, vous ne l'aurez même pas ouverte, mais au cas où, bonne chance dans votre vie, je sais que la mienne sera parfaite sans vous.<em>

Je me redresse lentement après avoir posé le point final. Je me sens libéré d'un poids qui me pesait depuis très longtemps. C'est comme si en quelques mots, j'avais put écrire ce que je n'ai osé crier pendant toutes ces années. Je lâche mon stylo au moment où une larme s'écrase sur le papier et souffle un bon coup. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis très longtemps.  
>Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que les heures de visites sont terminées et que les autres doivent être sur le chemin de retour. Alors je plie la lettre avec soin, la glisse dans ma poche et essuie rapidement mes joues au moment où la porte s'ouvre.<br>Pain est dans les premiers. Il me sourit légèrement avant d'aller s'installer sur l'un des canapés. Il me connait assez pour savoir que j'ai sûrement besoin de souffler. Quant à Sasori, quand il me voit, il se pince les lèvres et me rejoint d'un air gêné. Il s'installe à côté de moi et je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de poser la tête sur son épaule en disant :

- J-j'ai réussi à écrire la lettre pour mes parents.  
>- Tu as suivi mes conseils ?<br>- Ca m'a beaucoup aidé, mh !

Il sourit légèrement, pose un baiser sur mon front, me faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc et caresse mes cheveux d'une main douce avant de demander :

- Tu viens avec nous ?  
>- Juste … deux minutes. J'arrive, mh.<br>- Ok.

Il me jette un dernier coup d'oeil avant de rejoindre Pain et Itachi, et j'utilise le temps demandé pour souffler un bon coup, ranger mon bazar et arranger un peu mes cheveux.  
>Je passe la fin de l'après midi avec mes amis, à rire devant l'air bête de Pain. Il a croisé le docteur Konan dans les couloirs.<p>

* * *

><p>Après le diner, Sasori me semble de plus en plus étrange. Je veux dire, il est nerveux, n'arrête pas de replacer ses cheveux. Je crois même l'avoir choppé en train de se ronger les ongles.<br>Mais je ne reste pas aussi longtemps que les autres devant la télé. Je me sens fatigué ce soir, et j'ai bien envie d'aller m'allonger avant que Nagato vienne annoncer le couvre feu. Alors je me lève et Sasori me demande :

- Tu vas où ?  
>- Me coucher, mh. Je tiens plus.<br>- … Je t'accompagne.

Je hausse une épaule, fais un signe de la main aux autres et glisse les mains dans les poches de ma veste avant de prendre la direction des chambres.  
>Sasori marche en silence à côté de moi. Et maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai qu'il a parfois des réactions étrange quand on est ensemble. Je veux dire, je pensais que sa nervosité allait disparaître rapidement, il a quand même vu qu'on était plutôt calmes, et qu'il n'y avait jamais de problème avec nous. Mais non, ça lui arrive souvent de réagir bizarrement.<p>

Quant à moi, c'est pire. Mardi après midi, on regardait un film à la télé parce qu'il pleuvait dehors. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du film, j'avais très mal dormit de la nuit, et j'avais très envie d'aller me recoucher, mais Nagato a refusé en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je décale mes cycles de sommeil. Alors, sans même réfléchir, j'ai utilisé Sasori comme oreiller. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir gêné mais quand j'y ai repensé, je dois dire que j'étais très embarrassé. Je veux dire, j'ai quand même passé tout le film contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse et les bras autour de sa taille. Tobi me le fait souvent, mais ça n'est que par .. amitié. Que là, je me suis parfaitement rendu compte à quel point je me sentais serein, et détendu dans cette position. Alors que jamais je n'avais osé penser faire un truc pareil.

Sans parler du fait que j'ai eu très envie qu'il m'embrasse. Là, je dois dire que j'ai presque paniqué à l'idée qu'il lise dans mes pensées. Je l'aurais sûrement dégouté et il aurait refusé de me parler à nouveau ! Non mais lui ? Embrasser un gamin comme moi ? Dans mes rêves, oui ! Et puis, d'abord, il n'a aucune raison de m'embrasser. Et je n'ai aucune raison de le vouloir ! J'étais fatigué, c'est tout !

On arrive devant nos portes et je lui jette un regard quand je le vois ralentir le pas. Bon, je ne suis pas spécialement pressé non plus mais il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il s'arrête à l'espace entre nos deux portes et se tourne vers moi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
>Et voilà que cette envie me reprend. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête.<br>Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?  
>Je sursaute en le sentant glisser les mains sur mes joues mais ça n'est rien comparé au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.<br>I-il m'embrasse. Là, au beau milieu du couloir. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Fuir ?  
>Non, hors de question, c'est trop …<br>L'une de ses mains glisse sur ma nuque et je me sens fondre. Ou pousser des ailes. J'essaye de participer comme je peux, mais vue la vitesse à laquelle bat mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que mon sang passe trop vite dans mon cerveau et que celui ci est incapable de réagir.  
>Il se recule au bout de quelques secondes, laisse un léger souffle caresser mes lèvres et il murmure :<p>

- Bonne nuit, Deidara.

Avant de me regarder une fraction de seconde dans les yeux et entrer dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
>Alors je rejoins la mienne, les genoux tremblants, me laisse tomber assis sur le lit et pose les doigts sur mes lèvres.<p>

Sasori vient de me voler mon tout premier baiser, et c'était merveilleux.

Je glousse un court instant en sentant mes joues chauffer et frissonne en repensant à cet instant. Je ne sais même pas quels mots je pourrais utiliser pour parler de ça, tellement c'était agréable, et intense. Je veux dire, je crois que mon coeur ne s'en remettra jamais. Il bat à toute allure, comme s'il voulait battre un record.  
>Je sursaute violemment en entendant Nagato racler sa gorge à l'entrée de ma chambre. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Il demande :<p>

- Ca va bien, Dei ? Tes joues sont toutes rouges.  
>- J-je .. oui, ça va, mh !<br>- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Oui oui !<p>

Je me dépêche de me changer avant de lui tendre la lettre en disant :

- C'est pour le docteur Konan, mh !  
>- J'irais lui donner avant la fin de mon service.<br>- Merci !

Il me sourit, me donne mon cachet et me laisse le temps de m'installer avant de dire :

- Demain, Kisame reprend le service de jour alors on ne se verra plus beaucoup. J'essayerai quand même de venir vous voir quand j'aurais du temps.  
>- D'accord. Tu as été très cool Nagato, je t'aime bien, mh !<br>- C'est gentil Dei.

Je lui souris et il éteint ma lumière, me souhaite une bonne nuit et referme la porte.  
>Bon, au moins, ça a laissé le temps à mon coeur de ralentir un peu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher à nouveau mes lèvres. Il y a à peine cinq minutes, celles de Sasori étaient posées dessus et il me tenait contre lui. Comme un amant.<br>Je crois que … Oh mon dieu.

* * *

><p>Mon réveil est difficile, et pour cause, malgré le cachet, j'ai mis des heures à m'endormir. Kisame a dû passer plusieurs fois. La dernière fois, il vient même s'accroupir devant le lit et passer une main dans mes cheveux en demandant :<p>

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
>- A-au contraire, mh.<p>

Il pose une main sur mon front avant de soupirer et dire :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- S-Sasori m'a embrassé hier soir et … enfin, j'ai pas réussit à dormir à cause de ça. Alors que Nagato m'avait donné le somnifère.<br>- Il t'a embrassé ? Ah ouais ? Je suis absent deux jours et il se passent des choses aussi importantes ?

Je souris largement et il rit en demandant :

- Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de l'affronter, si ?  
>- Non, j'arrive juste pas à me lever, mh.<br>- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
>- N-non ! Je te connais, toi et tes méthodes !<br>- Allez, si je vois que dans l'après midi, ça va pas, je t'autoriserai une sieste, ça te va ?

Je souris, hoche la tête et il m'aide à me lever et enfiler mes chaussons. En marchant vers la cantine, je lui demande :

- J-je suis censé faire quoi, mh ?  
>- Ju n'as jamais eu de petite amie ?<p>

Je dis non de la tête alors il soupire et dit :

- Laisse le faire, ok ?  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- Mais oui ! Comme ça, tu verras s'il voulait juste t'embrasser comme ça, ou autre chose.  
>- Tu m'aides pas vraiment, mh.<p>

Il éclate de rire, m'ouvre la porte de la cantine et m'y fait entrer. Je crois que je l'ai jamais autant rougit de ma vie. Je vais m'installer à ma place sans relever les yeux et, forcément, je me retrouve à côté de Sasori. Mais en voyant le léger sourire de Pain, je sais parfaitement qu'il sont au courant et qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer depuis longtemps.  
>Je frissonne quand Sasori m'embrasse sur la tempe, rougis un peu plus quand il me sert mon petit déjeuner en me murmurant un « bonjour » des plus doux.<br>C'est bon, je crois que mon coeur a battu un nouveau record, et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de disparaître.  
>Je mange en silence, alors que Sasori et Pain parlent de je ne sais quoi et je me dépêche d'aller prendre mes médicaments. Peut être qu'ils m'aideront à me calmer un peu. Sakura m'adresse un grand sourire en me tendant mes gobelets et je la remercie plus que d'habitude avant d'aller m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Parce que fauteuil veut dire une seule place. Donc, pas de proximité possible.<br>Sauf que j'avais oublié les accoudoirs. Et Sasori qui s'installe sur l'un d'eux avant de glisser un bras sur mes épaules en m'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de voir Karin venir me chercher pour mon entretien avec le docteur.  
>En arrivant dans le bureau, le docteur voit rapidement que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal et m'autorise à boire un grand verre d'eau avant de me faire m'asseoir en demandant :<p>

- Deidara, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>- J-je crois que .. que ..<br>- Que quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je regarde autour, comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous espionne et murmure :

- Sasori m'a embrassé, hier soir.

Elle ne semble même pas choquée. Comme si pour elle, c'était normal. À moins que Sasori lui en ait parlé. Et qu'elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Je pose une main sur la bouche en le réalisant et elle s'installe à côté de moi. Ça veut dire qu'elle veut me parler directement. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle demande :

- C'est un problème ? Si ça te gêne, je le convoque, et je lui dis que …  
>- N-non ! J-je … je crois que j'ai beaucoup aimé, mh. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! J-j'y ai même pensé une fois ! Ou même deux, mh !<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Je sais pas .. Sasori est … différent. Pas par rapport aux gens d'ici, mais par rapport aux gens que je connaissais avant, mh.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Et bien, i-il se tient bien, et il est mature, il a un sourire .. et il est beau, et …<br>- Ca veut dire qu'il te plait ?

Je rougis, me mords la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête légèrement en détournant les yeux. Elle sourit et demande :

- Tu avais réussit à penser à ton orientation ou .. ?  
>- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin je crois que .. que je n'en ai pas vraiment, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a de mot pour ça m-mais … je pense que tant qu'une personne me plait, l-le sexe n'est pas important, mh.<br>- Pansexuel.  
>- … Oh.<br>- Tu sais, j'ai un code d'honneur à ce propos. J'aimerais, si ça te convient, que tu parles d'abord à Sasori de tout ça, d'accord ? De ce que tu veux, comment tu te sens, ce que tu ressens. C'est important que tu le fasses sans mes conseils, parce que ca touche tes sentiments, et l'amour est l'un des sentiments les plus complexes. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le décrypter assez bien pour m'en mêler. Mais, si après que tu en aies parlé avec lui, tu as des questions, je pourrais essayer d'y répondre, ok ?  
>- D'accord.<br>- Bien. J'ai reçu un rapport, ce week end, me disant que tu avais parfaitement agit avec Zero et que tu l'avais empêché de s'en prendre à Sasori.

Je souris et elle ajoute :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler directement, mais il se peut que ça aide Zetsu plus que tu ne le penses.  
>- Zetsu était à l'aise, samedi, même avec Sasori, mh.<br>- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, oui. Et tu auras sûrement une surprise, cet après midi.

Je l'interroge du regard, mais elle sourit et dit :

- Ensuite, j'ai lut ta lettre, hier soir, et je suis satisfaite de ce que tu y as noté. J'en ai fait plusieurs photocopies et j'en ai posté une ce matin en arrivant. Ils la recevront sûrement samedi.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu peux être fier de toi de l'avoir écrite.  
>- Vous aviez raison, mh ! Ça m'a fait du bien !<br>- Je te l'avais bien dit !  
>- Sasori m'a aidé !<br>- Je sais.

Je ris en voyant son air amusé et elle va s'installer en face de moi en disant :

- J'ai relu tous les rapports de la semaine, et je pense que je vais t'enlever tes cachets. Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir sans.  
>- J-j'ai pleuré sur l'épaule de Tobi, samedi, mh.<br>- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait que tu ailles mieux alors il s'était concentré au maximum pour ne pas bouger et te laisser te calmer.  
>- Ç-ça m'a fait du bien ..<br>- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais t'enlever tes médicaments. Tu arrives de mieux en mieux à canaliser tes émotions. Tu t'ouvres aux autres et tu parles un peu plus facilement. Si tu continues comme ça, dans un mois, tu pourrais sortir.  
>- V-vraiment ?<br>- Bien sûr. On ne va pas te garder ici à vie, tu sais ? Tu es là pour aller mieux, et tu vas mieux.  
>- M-mais qu'est ce que je ferais ? Et …<br>- Nous avons un programme pour aider nos pensionnaires longue durée à retourner dans la vie active. Nous t'aiderons à trouver un logement, tu auras des aides financières et quelques privilèges.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souri. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux en soufflant et elle dit :

- Ca n'est pas fait encore, hein ? Mais tu es sur la bonne voie.  
>- J-j'ai repensé aux métiers et … J'aimerais bien travailler ici, mh !<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui. J'ai passé tellement de temps ici que je crois que ça serait trop dur de ne jamais revenir. A-alors si je pouvais .. Je sais pas, enseigner quelques chose .. Comme faire des sculptures en argile, ou … Je crois que ça me plairait.<br>- Si tu veux, je peux en parler à l'administration. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, vu que tu connais bien l'endroit, que tu n'as pas peur et que les patients te connaissent.

Je lui souris et elle regarde ses notes avant de demander :

- Est-ce que tu as eu envie de brûler quelque chose, cette semaine ?

Je réfléchis un long moment avant de dire non de la tête. Alors elle sourit largement, note quelques phrases sur le dossier et je finis par dire :

- J-j'ai passé une bonne semaine, mh. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Sasori, même si on n'a toujours pas dit pourquoi on est là, ni rien de notre passé.  
>- Vous devriez peut être le faire, tu ne crois pas ?<br>- O-oui, sûrement. Mais pas aujourd'hui !

Elle sourit et demande :

- C'est tout ?  
>- Je crois, oui.<br>- Alors, tu peux y aller. N'hésite pas à venir si tu as besoin.  
>- Merci docteur.<p>

Elle me sourit et m'invite à sortir. Alors je rejoins la salle de détente, une boule au ventre. Je suis censé lui parler mais je fais ça comment, moi ?  
>Non, je peux pas.<br>Avant d'entrer dans la salle, je prends un des couloirs adjacents et rejoins ma chambre d'un pas rapide. Je ferme la porte, m'assieds sur mon lit et soupire un bon coup.  
>Je reste là pendant toute la fin de la matinée. Je sais que c'est puéril, débile, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, j'arrive à peine à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Hier, alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne se passerait absolument rien, Sasori m'a embrassé. Comme ça, sans prévenir. J'ai sentit son coeur battre contre mon torse, ses mains sur mes joues. Et il était même nerveux à l'idée de le faire. Parce que ce matin, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Ça veut dire qu'il avait peur que je le repousse, non ? Et puis, Pain était au courant ! Et il ne m'a rien dit !<br>Mais bon, d'un autre côté, Sasori a attendu qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Ça veut dire que si j'ai été trop mauvais, personne ne l'a vu. À part lui. Peut être que si je lui dis que c'était mon premier baiser, il ne se moquera pas ? Ou bien, j'attends qu'il vienne me parler. Enfin, ce matin, il était quand même tendre avec moi, et ne semblait pas se moquer, alors peut être qu'il s'en fout. Peut être qu'il l'a même déjà compris. Je ne pense pas que Sasori soit du genre à se moquer pour ça. Il est trop mature. Non, pas trop. Juste assez.

Dites, j'ai l'air d'un fou là, non ?

Je sursaute en entendant ma porte coulisser et vois Kisame me regarder un court instant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans un mot, il passe un bras sur mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Je finis par murmurer :

- Je sais pas quoi faire, mh.  
>- Déjà, tu vas venir déjeuner.<br>- C'est déjà l'heure ?  
>- Ouais !<br>- J-je veux pas …  
>- Si tu veux, je fais une exception et je te ramène un plateau ici. Mais cet après midi, tu peux être sûr que tu vas sortir de ta chambre.<br>- D'accord, mh.  
>- Dei, regarde moi.<p>

Je lève les yeux et il sourit en disant :

- Ne te prends pas autant la tête, ok ?  
>- Le docteur Konan m'a dit que je devrais parler avec lui et voir ..<br>- Et elle a raison.

J'acquiesce, alors il sourit et sort de la chambre pour revenir, deux ou trois minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Je m'installe à mon bureau pour manger sous sa surveillance puis il m'accompagne à la cantine pour que je prenne mes cachets puis il me pousse un peu pour que je sorte. Tout le monde est déjà dehors et Gaï est en train de distribuer les activités. Sasori m'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Il sourit légèrement en me voyant, indique à Kisame qu'il prend la suite et m'entraine à l'écart des autres en me tenant la main. Rien que ça me fait un effet monstre.  
>Mon coeur va vraiment finir par lâcher.<br>Sasori s'installe par terre, me fait signe de faire de même et demande :

- Dei, ça ne va pas ?  
>- N-non, ça va, mh.<br>- Tu es bizarre depuis hier soir. C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé.. ?  
>- … Oui.<br>- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que …  
>- N-non, je .. Enfin, c'était m-mon premier baiser et … Tu sais, avant d'aller en prison, je … j'ai jamais connu ça. Et je sais pas quoi faire, mh.<p>

Il reste silencieux un long moment avant de demander :

- Je t'ai donné ton premier baiser ?

Je rougis fortement et hoche la tête sans le regarder. Je sursaute en sentant ses bras glisser autour de ma taille, ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur ma joue et il murmure :

- Tu sais, gamin, c'était plutôt bien pour un premier baiser.  
>- V-vraiment ? Tu ne te moques pas, mh ?<p>

Il rit, caresse doucement la ligne de ma mâchoire avec le bout du nez et je crois que je fonds sur place. Je ferme les yeux et il murmure :

- Comment est ce que je pourrais me moquer devant autant d'innocence ?  
>- J-je ne suis pas innocent, mh !<br>- Tu sais, j'ai eu un sacré coup de foudre, dès que je t'ai vu.

Ça y est, mon coeur va mourir. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

- Ne dis pas ça, Danna, c-c'est …  
>- C'est la stricte vérité. Mais je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, et si tu ne ressens pas ce genre de chose, je te laisse. Tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire.<br>- N-non.  
>- Non ?<br>- J-je veux … Enfin …  
>- Dis gamin, je te plais ?<br>- O-oui .. ?

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et il glisse un baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille avant de murmurer :

- Embrasse moi gamin.  
>- Q-quoi ?<br>- Je ferme les yeux si tu veux.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, souris légèrement en voyant qu'il attend sagement, les yeux fermés.

Cette situation est sûrement la plus embarrassante de ma vie. Je veux dire, ma première douche collective, à côté de ça, c'était rien. Là, j'ai un homme qui me plait, qui vient de m'avouer que je lui plaisais beaucoup, qui attend un baiser venant de moi. Ses bras sont toujours autour de moi, l'une de ses mains s'est même faufilée en dessous de mon tee shirt pour se poser sur ma taille et il sent sûrement à quelle vitesse bat mon coeur.  
>C'est juste …<br>Je dégage l'un de mes bras de son étreinte pour enlever les cheveux de sur ses paupières avant de poser la main sur sa joue et me jeter à l'eau. Il a dit qu'il ne se moquait pas. Même que je n'étais pas si terrible que ça. J'hésite quand même un court instant avant de poser les lèvres contre les siennes et laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça, d'embrasser quelqu'un, si ? Il sourit largement avant de répondre au baiser en relâchant un peu son étreinte pour que je puisse me positionner un peu plus confortablement. Si bien que je me retrouve à genoux entre ses jambes, une main dans ses cheveux, les doigts légèrement serrés parce que honnêtement, je crois que je vais mourir tellement je me sens bien. Surtout si c'est dans ses bras.

Quand je m'écarte, mon regard s'accroche directement au sien. Il a la tête appuyé sur le grillage contre lequel nous nous étions installés et vu que je suis un peu au dessus de lui, il est obligé de relever la tête pour me regarder. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi tendre envers moi. Sans parler de son air tout à fait sérieux.  
>Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser qu'il me regarde de cette façon.<br>Et je crois aussi que je suis très atteint. Ou amoureux. Au choix. C'est possible d'être amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connait presque pas ?  
>Il se redresse un peu pour embrasser ma lèvre inférieure, puis mon menton et murmure :<p>

- On devrait rejoindre les autres.  
>- C-ca ne te dérange pas que je sois plus jeune que toi, mh ?<br>- Non gamin. Et toi, ça te dérange que je sois vieux ?  
>- Non Danna, mh.<p>

Il sourit, caresser légèrement mon dos avant de me faire signe de me lever. Je m'exécute et avant de m'éloigner, il dit :

- J'irais à ton rythme. Tu n'as qu'à me dire si j'en fais trop.  
>- D'accord, mh.<p>

Nous rejoignons les autres en silence et je suis légèrement rouge parce qu'il m'a prit par la main. Enfin, pas main dans la main, juste un ou deux doigts emmêlés aux miens. Je préfère ça d'ailleurs. Ça fait moins neuneu.  
>Une fois avec le groupe, il s'installe à côté d'Hidan qui me sourit avant d'entamer une conversation avec lui tandis que Tobi me prend dans ses bras en disant :<p>

- Sempai, Sempai !  
>- Oui Tobi ?<br>- Tobi a tout vu !

Je lui souris et il me sert en disant :

- Tobi a été un gentil garçon et s'est retenu d'aller voir son sempai pour ne pas le déranger.  
>- T'es un ange Tobi, mh !<p>

Il rougit fortement, se cache contre mon torse pour ne pas qu'on le voit et murmure :

- Merci sempai !

Je souris, caresse doucement son dos en soupirant, salut rapidement Zetsu qui semble très heureux aujourd'hui. Il me murmure :

- Zéro.  
>- Zéro ?<br>- P-pas de prise de contrôle de la semaine. De personne.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre et il sourit en rougissant légèrement. Je le prends dans mes bras et dis :

- Tu peux être fier, mh !  
>- Je le suis ..<p>

Je souris, regarde un peu tout le monde et dis :

- J'ai vu le docteur Konan ce matin. Elle m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça, j'aurais de grandes chances de sortir dans minimum un mois, mh !

Les réactions sont variées. Il y a des sourires, des regards un peu tristes mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que Tobi fonde en larmes dans mes bras. Ni qu'il essaye de m'étouffer en disant :

- D-Deidara sempai ne doit pas abandonner Tobiii ! Tobi est un gentil garçon et aime son sempai !  
>- Tobi je ..<br>- Tobi ne veut plus être seul !

Je soupire, le sers contre moi et murmure à son oreille :

- Tu sais bien que je t'abandonnerai pas, mh ! Je viendrais te voir toutes les semaines !  
>- Mais T-tobi sera triste !<br>- Hé, mon grand, regarde moi.

Il s'exécute et j'essuie doucement ses yeux en disant :

- Depuis que je suis là, est ce que je t'ai déjà abandonné, mh ?  
>- N-non ! Mais sempai va oublier Tobi !<br>- Jamais de la vie, mh. T'es mon petit frère et jamais j'oublierais mon Tobi, mh !

Il sourit légèrement et demande :

- Sempai le pense vraiment ? Tobi est son petit frère ?  
>- Tu l'es dans mon coeur.<p>

Il rougit, se cache contre moi pour ne pas montrer sa gêne et je murmure :

- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, tu es trop important pour moi, mh !  
>- Arrête sempai ! Tobi est gêné !<p>

Je souris, le chatouille légèrement, ce qui le fait éclater de rire et l'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Et moi aussi, je serais triste si tu n'étais plus là, mh !  
>- Mais sempai a un amoureux maintenant !<p>

Je rougis en regardant Sasori et dis :

- On dirait bien … Mais il ne te remplacera jamais, mh !

Tobi sourit de son air enfantin et je l'embrasse sur le front.  
>Durant tout l'après midi, je l'ai aidé à faire une petite sculpture en argile. Un chiot pour lui. Et heureusement que j'étais là, sinon, il n'aurait pas ressemblé à ça ! Mais pour une fois, Tobi a été très attentif et a fait beaucoup d'efforts. Et il a aussi beaucoup rougit quand Sasori est venu me voler un baiser.<p>

J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Je veux dire. Je suis en couple. Là, en hôpital psychiatrique. Avec un homme de quatorze ans de plus que moi. Qui a réussit à faire battre mon coeur comme personne avant lui. Je .. Je crois que j'ai envie que ça fonctionne. Je veux dire … Il me plait, physiquement parlant, et honnêtement, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester aussi bien conservé que lui, il est gentil, et … et il a ce regard qui me fait frissonner. Et il y a tellement de questions que je veux lui poser sur lui que je ne sais même pas par laquelle commencer.  
>À vrai dire, là, j'ai même autre chose à penser. Le couvre feu va sonner et il est en train de m'embrasser devant les chambres. Enfin, il a pris appui contre un mur et me tient contre lui avec beaucoup de douceur. Et plus il m'embrasse, moins j'ai l'impression d'être mauvais. Même quand il m'incite à approfondir le baiser. Bon, je me recule quand même en sentant l'une de ses mains glisser sous mon haut. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et murmure :<p>

- N-non, pas ça, mh …  
>- D'accord …<p>

Sa main repasse au dessus de mon tee shirt et il reprend mes lèvres une dernière fois avant que Kisame nous rappelle sa présence en un raclement de gorge et que je m'écarte à contre coeur en rougissant. Sasori attrape quand même mon menton, me vole un dernier baiser avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et je rejoins la mienne en souriant. L'infirmier me laisse ensuite me changer en paix, me donne mon cachet et quand je suis installé dans le lit, il me dit :

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus gêné. Toi ou lui …  
>- C'est clairement moi, mh !<p>

Il sourit, caresse doucement ma tête et dit :

- Le docteur Konan m'a dit qu'elle t'avait annoncé que tu sortirais sûrement bientôt.  
>- Oui ! J'étais .. très heureux !<br>- J'imagine oui. Tu le mérites !  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- Bien sûr ! J'ai jamais eu un patient aussi adorable que toi !  
>- Dis pas ça, mh !<p>

Il sourit et sort de la chambre en disant :

- J'espère que ça marchera entre toi et Sasori !

Il éteint la lumière, referme la porte et je murmure :

- Moi aussi …

Avant de m'endormir avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Mon réveil est plutôt bizarre. Je veux dire, je meurs de chaud. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n'a pas l'air de faire si chaud que ça, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bouillotte à côté de moi. J'ouvre un oeil en soupirant, vois Sasori collé à moi et le referme en baillant.<br>Sasori. Collé à moi. Au réveil.  
>Oh mon dieu …<br>J'allais me redresser mais je sens ses bras se serrer autour de moi et il grogne :

- Reste là, on a encore cinq minutes …  
>- D-danna, qu'est ce que ..<br>- Tu n'aimes pas la surprise ?  
>- Si mais … Comment .. ?<br>- J'ai soudoyé un infirmier.  
>- … Pourquoi ?<br>- Pour être avec toi !  
>- T-tu … Je .. Je …<br>- Referme les yeux et apprécie, gamin.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais un baiser dans le cou me fait changer d'avis. Alors je souris, les joues roses, et referme les yeux en soupirant.  
>Bon. Peut être qu'il en fait un peu trop. Mais peut être qu'il est aussi atteint que moi. Et je ne peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas. Ni que je suis mal à l'aise. Enfin, un peu, mais ça n'est que parce que je suis heureux. Enfin, je crois. Se réveiller près de quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, ca rend heureux, non ?<br>Oui. Définitivement oui.  
>Je sursaute en entendant Kisame toquer et nous dire de nous lever. Je me serais bien rendormi contre Sasori, moi.<br>Après quelques grognements, il se lève lentement et me jette un coup d'oeil, m'embrasse sur le front en souriant légèrement et sort de la chambre en trainant des pieds.  
>Je me lève à mon tour et rejoins Kisame dans le couloir. Je rougis légèrement en voyant Sasori marcher, quelques mètres plus loin et je murmure à Kisame :<p>

- Il t'a donné quoi pour ça .. ?  
>- Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler.<br>- Allez !  
>- Non ! J'ai fais une promesse, je ne la briserai pas !<p>

Je soupire, croise les bras et il éclate de rire en ébouriffant mes cheveux.  
>Une fois à table, je rougis en comprenant que mes amis étaient aussi au courant et grogne :<p>

- Bande de traitres, je croyais que vous étiez de mon côté !

Itachi détourne les yeux d'un air amusé avec son habituel « Mh », tandis que Pain dit :

- Et on t'aurait gâché la surprise ? Aucune chance Dei …

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasori qui boit son thé en silence avec un léger sourire et murmure :

- Toi, tu es beaucoup trop intelligent …

Il ne répond pas et se contente de sourire un peu plus, alors je récupère un morceau de pain, le trempe dans mon bol et en croque un morceau. Bon, je suis de nouveau puéril mais j'ai une bonne raison. Mes amis me cachent des choses.

- Dei ?

Je tourne la tête vers Sasori et il attrape mon menton pour m'embrasser. Ça n'est pas juste. Franchement, je ne peux pas résister devant ça. Ça me donne encore plus envie de bouder.  
>Quand il s'écarte, il sourit légèrement, embrasse mon épaule et reprend son repas sans rien dire tandis que mes joues sont sûrement écarlates et que j'ai les mains moites.<br>Je finis de manger rapidement, parce que je voulais m'occuper pendant trente secondes et je pose les bras sur la table pour y installer ma tête afin de me reposer un peu.

Mon regard vagabonde lentement entre mes amis. Itachi semble de plus en plus heureux depuis que je l'ai fait sortir. Ses cernes sont moins creusées, il sourit plus facilement, et ça me fait plaisir. Quant à Pain, il a réussit à avoir des conversations sur la religion avec Hidan. Ce qui relève du miracle je crois. Je crois même qu'ils se sont trouvés un terrain d'entente à ce propos.

Quant à Sasori … Disons que j'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas trop penser à l'avenir mais ça n'est pas facile. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je tombe amoureux, bien au contraire, mais c'est la première fois que c'est réciproque. Enfin, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais j'ai l'impression de le sentir quand il m'embrasse, qu'il me regarde. C'est un drôle de sentiment, que je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver dans ce genre de lieux, mais c'est tellement agréable.

Mon regard tombe ensuite sur ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je les regarde, j'ai toujours l'impression de rater un détail important. Quelque chose qui devrait me sauter aux yeux. Parce qu'après tout, je suis un artiste, je remarque souvent des détails que les autres ne soupçonnent pas.  
>Comme une légère différence de teinte de peau, à son annulaire gauche, traçant parfaitement l'ombre d'une alliance. Vous savez, comme dans alliance de mariage. Comme s'il était marié.<br>Oh mon dieu ..

Sasori est marié.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil avant de me lever brusquement. I-il m'a fait ça ? Faire comme s'il était amoureux alors qu'il est marié ? Je peux pas y croire.  
>Je range ma chaise avec bruits et m'en vais sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches. En arrivant devant Sakura, elle me sourit et dit :<p>

- Plus de cachets pour toi !

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Je pourrais sauter de joie mais ..

- T-tu pourrais pas me donner quelque chose ? Je ne me sens pas …  
>- Deidara, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<p>

Je détourne la tête en sentant des larmes menacer de couler sur mes joues et dis :

- R-rien.  
>- Je pensais que tu sauterais de joie en …<p>

Je lâche un rire amer et m'excuse avant de me rendre en salle de détente. Je souris faiblement en voyant que Tobi et Zetsu sont déjà là et rejoins le premier pour me cacher dans ses bras. Il ne comprend pas vraiment je pense, mais il me sert contre lui en demandant :

- Sempai ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Rien. Sers moi Tobi, mh.<br>- Mais sempai …  
>- S'il te plait Tobi.<br>- D'accord sempai …

Et il s'exécute.  
>Cet enfoiré. Il va apprendre à me faire du mal à moi. Et je vais lui donner l'enfer qu'il mérite.<br>Tobi m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Sasori sempai est en train d'arriver, il va faire un câlin à Deidara sempai.  
>- N-ne le laisse pas s'approcher, mh. Je ne veux pas le voir !<br>- .. Oh. Je vais prévenir Zuzu !  
>- Zuzu l'a déjà compris.<p>

Je suis presque heureux d'entendre la voix de Zero pour une fois. Je sens l'une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux pour me réconforter et il s'éloigne de quelques pas tandis que je tourne le dos vers les autres pour être certain de ne pas les voir.  
>Tobi chante une comptine à mon oreille. Celle qu'on lui chante quand il doit aller dormir. Je ne retiens pas les paroles mais je sens qu'elle m'apaise. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entends Hashirama intervenir et embarquer Zetsu avec lui tandis que Tobi dit :<br>Sasori sempai est partit plus loin et parle avec Pain sama. Alors si Deidara sempai veut, on peut aller ailleurs pour parler !

- J-je veux bien qu'on aille dans ma chambre, mh.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je me lève, le prends par la main et l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre en question. Il est déjà venu, dans cette partie de l'hôpital mais semble toujours timide à l'idée de voir ma chambre. Comme s'il pensait qu'un monstre allait sortir de sous le lit pour l'attaquer.  
>Une fois installés sur le lit, il demande :<p>

- Deidara sempai va mieux ?  
>- P-pas vraiment.<br>- Tobi peut savoir ?  
>- Sasori est … Il est marié.<br>- Mais Sasori sempai est l'amoureux de Deidara sempai, non ?  
>- C'est ce que je pensais, mh ! Mais on dirait que ça n'est pas le cas.<br>- Tobi est triste pour son sempai.

Je soupire, glisse les bras autour de sa taille et dis :

- Ça n'est rien Tobi. Ça ira mieux, un jour, mh.  
>- Tobi en est certain. Son sempai a toujours été un gentil garçon !<p>

Je souris et dis :

- Tu sais, Tobi, si je pouvais, je t'adopterais.  
>- P-p-pour de vrai ?<br>- Oui.

Il pouffe de rire, gêné et me murmure :

- Tobi aime beaucoup son sempai.

Je souris, ferme les yeux et attends que le temps passe. Je veux dire, je n'ai que ça à faire, non ? Pour que la douleur au niveau de mon cœur s'apaise et disparaisse.  
>Comment ais-je put passer à côté de ce détail aussi longtemps ? Hier, j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à aimer et là, quoi ? Plus rien, comme ça, d'un coup ? C'est horrible. Et cruel de sa part de m'avoir fait ça. En fait, il a bien raison d'être venu ici s'il est aussi méchant avec les gens.<br>Kisame nous fait manger dans ma chambre mais je n'ai rien avalé. Une fois le repas terminé, Kisame me fait m'asseoir sur le lit, s'accroupit devant moi et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne dis rien mais Tobi répond à ma place :

- Sasori sempai est un méchant garçon ! Il est marié !

Voir Kisame pâlir est un privilège dont je me serais passé. Mais en l'entendant grincer des dents, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire à Sasori. Bien sûr, il ne lui fera pas de mal, pas physiquement, mais Kisame est sournois et sait toujours quoi faire. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Tobi avant de s'en aller et Tobi me reprend dans ses bras en disant :

- Deidara sempai doit rester calme.  
>- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, mh ?<br>- Parce que Kisame a dit qu'il allait ramener Sasori sempai et l'obliger à s'excuser !  
>- Quoi ? Non, je veux pas le voir, mh !<p>

Mais on dirait que c'est trop tard, vu que j'entends des pas dans le couloir.  
>Sauf que je suis plus surpris qu'autre chose. Je pensais voir Kisame trainer Sasori à mes pieds et le menacer pour qu'il s'excuse. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre.<br>Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas voir Sasori courir dans ma chambre, se mettre à genoux devant moi pour me demander de le laisser m'expliquer la situation alors que Kisame arrive derrière, l'air aussi surpris que moi.  
>Tobi me regarde et je lui fais un signe de tête alors il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la chambre avec Kisame tandis que Sasori relève doucement les yeux. Il hésite un long moment avant de dire :<p>

- J-je voulais pas te dire que j'étais marié p-parce que je .. tu .. Oh si tu savais …  
>- Explique moi, mh. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air.<p>

Il soupire, détourne les yeux et je m'étonne presque de ne pas le voir en feu encore. Ni même d'en avoir envie. Il se racle la gorge en s'installant sur ses fesses et dit :

- Je suis marié. Depuis quinze ans. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. Je fais partie d'une famille un peu .. riche et … aristocratique alors pour une alliance, la descendance et le prestige, ils m'ont fiancé à l'ainée d'une autre famille à quinze ans et le mariage a été fêté le jour de ses vingt ans.

Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux en disant :

- Ne te méprends pas, je sais et j'ai toujours su que je préférais les hommes, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'aurais put partir, mais ils m'auraient détruits. Tu n'imagines pas jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller pour le bien d'une alliance.

Je lui fais signe de continuer et il se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

- Ma .. femme est le stéréotype complet de la poule de luxe. Elle vit sur son héritage, dépense des sommes astronomiques, et surtout, est totalement ignoble avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à … Enfin, je ne pensais pas l'être jusqu'à ce que … Le contrat de mariage est presque impossible à briser. La seule condition possible en ce qui concerne les mariés est l'adultère. J'ai eu les preuves qu'elle me trompait il y a deux ans, mais tu connais la justice qui traine en longueur, alors depuis le début des négociations pour le divorce, je devais continuer à vivre avec elle. Et donc à la supporter. Et elle est devenue de plus en plus odieuse. A-alors j'ai essayé de la tuer.

Il baisse la tête tandis que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend :

- J-je ne l'ai pas fait. Enfin je .. Je suis experts en poisons et toxines pour un laboratoire et j'ai empoisonné l'un de ses verres de vin mais .. je l'ai arrêtée au dernier moment. Et quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait, j'ai décidé de venir ici parce que .. j'ai eu peur de moi même.  
>- Tu aurais put la tromper avant, tu aurais été débarrassé, mh !<br>- Crois moi, j'y ai pensé, mais il y a d'autres … paramètres à prendre en compte, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre l'une d'entre eux.  
>- Comme .. ?<br>- J-je ne peux pas en parler. Pas aujourd'hui.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Tu me pardonnes ?  
>- Non, mh !<br>- Non ?  
>- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant !<br>- J'y ai pensé mais …  
>- Et puis, ça n'explique pas ton alliance, mh ! Tu as une marque de bronzage, très légère mais récente …<br>- L'habitude, Dei. Je la porte depuis quinze ans. Elle ne représente rien pour moi, mais c'est juste .. une habitude. C'est dur à perdre. J'ai même eu du mal à l'enlever quand Kisame me l'a demandé.

Je soupire en croisant les bras et il pose les mains sur mes cuisses, se met sur ses genoux en disant :

- Dei, s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis vraiment désolé ..  
>- Tu ne crois pas que ton séjour ici va jouer en ta défaveur ? Je veux dire, un séjour en hôpital psy, ça n'est pas …<br>- Non, parce que je suis couvert par le secret médical. Officiellement, je suis ici pour prendre du repos, pas pour une thérapie.

Il se tend un peu pour embrasser ma mâchoire et dit :

- Je te jure Dei, sur ce que tu veux que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
>- J'ai voulu t'en faire moi, mh. Par ta faute !<p>

Il détourne les yeux et je dis :

- En plus, tu m'as dit pourquoi t'étais là alors que t'avais dit que t'attendrais que je te le dise.  
>- Tu peux me le dire maintenant … De toutes façons, ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens.<br>- Ça, t'en sais rien.

Il sourit, comme pour dire que si, s'installe à côté de moi et dit :

- Je t'écoute.  
>- J-je suis pyromane, mh.<p>

Et voilà. Long silence. Et je finis par dire :

- Tu as entendu parler du grand incendie de Suna ?  
>- ... Oui.<br>- C'était moi, mh.

Silence à nouveau et je prends mon souffle avant de dire :

- L-les pyromanes sont différents des incendiaires volontaires. Je ne fais pas ça pour me venger, ni obtenir quelque chose en échange, ni faire pression. C'est le docteur Konan qui a expliqué ça à mon procès. Elle a dit qu'un pyromane, un vrai était juste .. fasciné par le feu et les flammes, et n'allumait des incendies que pour les observer. Enfin, tous les pyromanes n'allument pas d'incendie. L'affection de base est la fascination pour le feu. Et dans les cas les plus graves, le pyromane produit lui même les incendies. Et je fais partie cette catégorie, mh.

Il ne dit à nouveau rien alors je continue :

- Le plus … dangereux, avec moi, c'est que j'ai associé mes incendies avec une haute idée d'art. Pour moi, l'art est éphémère et l'incendie représente cette idée. Parce que dès que les flammes s'éteignent, il ne reste plus rien. C-chez mes parents, j'avais aussi une collection de plus de trois cent Zippos. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont gardée mais .. enfin, j'ai dépensé pas mal d'argent là dedans.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de dire :

- Le docteur Konan a été appelée pendant mon procès pour déterminer si j'étais bien pyromane. E-elle a surtout réussit à trouver la sources de ça. En fait c'est … à cause de mes parents. Ils sont tous les deux avocats et voulaient que je reprennent leur cabinet, mais je n'ai jamais voulu. Je voulais devenir artiste, depuis tout petit. Alors ils m'ont mis une pression énorme, depuis tout gosse, sans jamais me laisser le temps de souffler. Et n'hésitaient pas à me priver d'à peu près tout quand je ne les écoutais pas. Q-quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais incapable de parler aux autres, mh. Je souriais jamais, je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche. Et si le docteur Konan n'avait pas été là, j-je serais en prison à vie.

Je me racle la gorge, détourne les yeux et termine :

- Mais j'ai beaucoup changé, mh. Et je sais maitriser mes pulsions maintenant, même si je suis encore très réfractaire à la moindre autorité.  
>- Gamin ?<br>- Mh ?  
>- Ça va sûrement t'énerver mais … L'art est éternel.<br>- Éphémère.  
>- Non, éternel. Il doit durer et subir les affres du temps.<br>- Éphémère, mh ! Comme une explosion tellement puissante qu'elle marque les esprits à jamais !  
>- Éternel.<br>- Éphémère !

Il pouffe de rire tandis que je lui tire la langue et il m'embrasse sur la joue en demandant :

- Tout va bien ?  
>- Tout va bien, mh.<p>

Il sourit largement, m'embrasse sur la joue, le coin des lèvres avant de me réclamer un baiser du regard mais je le fais languir un long moment avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez et dire :

- C'est malpoli de réclamer, mh !  
>- Tu sais, tu as de la chance que je ne te réclame que des baisers. Après tout, nous sommes dans le même lit, personne ne viendra nous déranger …<p>

Je rougis tandis qu'il fourre le visage dans mon cou pour y déposer quelques baisers avant de suçoter ma peau avec beaucoup de douceur. Je rougis à nouveau quand je comprends qu'il est en train de me faire un suçon et me débats légèrement mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Quand il relâche ma peau, il glisse doucement le bout de la langue sur la marque qu'il vient de faire et j'entends Tobi dire :

- Ils font des cochonneries !

Je souris en repoussant Sasori qui grogne en me lâchant. Il jette quand même un coup d'œil à mon cou avant de s'étirer en disant :

- Je m'en fous, un jour, je t'aurais.  
>- Alors là, tu peux toujours attendre.<br>- Mh ? Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je resterai vierge jusqu'au mariage, mh !<p>

Je me lève en souriant devant son air choqué, sors de la chambre et Tobi me prend directement dans ses bras. Il me sert contre lui et demande :

- Sasori sempai s'est excusé ?  
>- C'est bon, mh.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :

- Viens sempai, on va retourner avec les autres. Ils étaient inquiets.  
>- Attends, et Sasori ?<p>

Celui ci m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Vas y, j'ai une chose à régler et j'arrive.  
>- D'accord, mh.<p>

Il me sourit tendrement, caresse doucement le milieu de mon dos et je me laisse entrainer par Tobi dans la cour. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe à côté de Pain qui demande :

- Vous avez parlé ?  
>- Mh, tout est réglé.<br>- D'accord. Tu aurais vu la tête que Sasori a faite quand Kisame est venu le chercher. On a eu l'impression qu'il allait soit tomber dans les pommes, soit gagner toutes les rides qui lui manquent d'un coup.  
>- Tu connais son âge, mh ?<br>- Bien sûr. Je le lui ai demandé. Tu es chanceux d'avoir un homme aussi bien conservé.

Je rougis mais souris en disant :

- Le docteur Konan est bien conservée aussi, pour son âge, mh.  
>- T-tu trouves ?<p>

Il rougit alors je souris en ajoutant :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre pour te faire rester ici et la revoir toutes les semaines, mh.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !<br>- Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais ? Tout ce que t'as sur le cœur Ça t'évitera de souffrir inutilement, et il y a peut être une chance infime pour que ça fonctionne, mh.  
>- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas faible pour elle.<p>

Il me jette un regard noir, se lève et s'éloigne pour se mettre à faire son Tai chi. Alors je soupire, croise le regard d'Itachi qui m'indique clairement qu'il est d'accord avec moi et me tourne sur le dos pour regarder le ciel. Tobi, à côté de moi, me demande :

- Sempai ?  
>- Oui Tobi ?<br>- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Tobi ?  
>- Quand ?<br>- Quand tu as dit que t-tu m'adopterais si tu le pouvais.

Je souris, prends sa main dans la mienne et dis :

- Je le pensais, mh !  
>- Tobi est heureux de le savoir ! T-tobi …<p>

Il hoquète, se rapproche et se cache dans mon torse pour pleurer tandis que je le réconforte de caresses dans le dos. Il le fait souvent, mais honnêtement, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Et je suis sérieux, si je pouvais, je le prendrais avec moi pour m'occuper de lui. Il compte pour moi.  
>Sasori n'arrive qu'une ou deux heures après. Il a l'air heureux, pour je ne sais quelle raison mais refuse de me dire quoique ce soit. Tobi lui a même chuchoté plusieurs choses à l'oreille avec un air amusé et ça a l'air d'avoir donné plusieurs idées.<p>

* * *

><p>Après ça, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu le temps passer aussi vite depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Tous les jours sont les mêmes, il y a juste un truc qui change, à savoir, Sasori, qui me prouve du matin au soir que j'ai bien fait de l'écouter, de lui pardonner, et surtout, d'écouter mon cœur<br>Je l'avoue sans problème maintenant, je suis totalement et entièrement amoureux de lui. Il est drôle, agréable, facile à vivre et ne semble pas se lasser de moi, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.  
>Mes amis sont d'ailleurs heureux que j'entretienne cette relation avec lui, et qu'elle fonctionne.<br>Itachi s'est même mis à parler. Timidement, au début, puis de plus en plus, et je dois avouer que j'adore avoir des conversations avec lui. Il est très cultivé, sait défendre ses points de vue et passe beaucoup de temps à écrire des nouvelles. Il a dit que le docteur Konan le lui avait demandé il y a des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé.  
>Pain n'a toujours pas osé parler avec le docteur Konan de ses sentiments, et je commence presque à désespérer, mais je sais qu'un jour, il le fera. J'en suis totalement persuadé.<br>Zetsu et Tobi ont changé de service et sont venus nous rejoindre. Ce qui a été une grande surprise au début, mais le fait est qu'ils ont l'air beaucoup plus heureux comme ça. C'est surtout pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait. Pour qu'ils restent avec le groupe, qu'ils s'y intègrent totalement et ça a l'air de fonctionner, étant donné que Zetsu ne fait plus de crises, et que Tobi se débrouille de mieux en mieux tout seul.  
>Hidan et Kakuzu sont devenus de très bons amis aussi.<br>Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. Ça fait trois mois exactement que je sors avec Sasori. Trois moi que je suis heureux comme jamais. Trois mois qu'il me réveille lui même avec un baiser, ma laisse le temps d'émerger en caressant mes cheveux. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il embrasse doucement mon front et je murmure :

- Tu ne te lasseras jamais de ça, mh ?  
>- Je ne dirais pas jamais. Mais j'avoue que j'y passerais facilement plusieurs années …<br>- Si ça se trouve, demain, tu …  
>- Même pas en rêve.<p>

Il me vole un baiser avant de me prendre dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ça ?  
>- Arrête, je ressemble beaucoup trop à une fille, mh !<br>- Et alors …

Il embrasse doucement mon cou et murmure :

- On doit se lever, allez.  
>- Je veux mon baiser du matin …<br>- C'est malpoli de réclamer.

Je lui souris légèrement et il rougit avant de m'embrasser. Il s'écarte quand même rapidement, m'oblige à me lever. Quand j'enfile mes chaussons, il caresse doucement ma fesse droite pour me taquiner et je lui souris avant de sortir de la chambre.  
>Le petit-déjeuner est animé par Kakuzu qui nous parle des derniers bons plans d'épargne pour les retraites. Au moins, il sait de quoi il parle.<br>Après une bonne douche, durant laquelle j'ai bien vu Sasori me regarder avec un sourire, je vais m'étaler sur l'un des canapés et Sasori disparaît mystérieusement.  
>J'attends patiemment mon heure pour mon rendez vous avec le docteur Konan. Et je suis heureux de voir Karin venir me chercher. J'aime beaucoup parler avec le docteur depuis quelques semaines, parce que j'ai l'impression de rayonner. C'est neuneu mais je n'ai pas d'autre mot.<br>Karin me fait entrer dans le bureau du docteur et je suis choqué d'y trouver Sasori. Sa façon d'être m'indique clairement qu'il me réserve une petite surprise. Il se tient droit, avec toute sa prestance, un coude posé sur le dossier du canapé. Je m'assieds timidement à côté de lui et il glisse un bras dans mon dos en demandant :

- Ça va ? Tu es pâle …  
>- Q-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?<p>

Il sourit sans rien dire alors je me tourne vers le docteur Konan qui me sourit et dit :

- Deidara, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
>- A-ah ?<br>- Je viens de signer ton dossier de sortie.

Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Elle sourit largement tandis que je pose une main tremblante sur ma bouche et je sens une sorte de poids tomber dans ma poitrine. Des larmes glissent le long de mes joues et je murmure :

- C-c'est sérieux ? Je vais sortir ?  
>- Oui. Dès que tu seras prêt à le faire.<br>- C-comme demain ?  
>- Par exemple.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que .. je .. Ou .. ?

Elle se racle la gorge et dit :

- D'où la présence de Sasori. Il y a plusieurs mois, il a proposé de te prendre en charge à ta sortie d'ici.

Je regarde Sasori qui sourit en disant :

- J'ai une belle maison, avec une chambre d'ami prête pour toi.  
>- Mais .. Et toi ?<br>- Moi, je ne suis pas en thérapie, mais en vacances. Je sors quand je veux.  
>- O-on va habiter ensemble ?<p>

Il sourit largement, rougit un peu et dit :

- Officiellement, tu viens en tant qu'ami jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un travail, un logement … mais si tu veux .. Oui, on peut habiter ensemble.

Il essuie doucement mes joues, m'embrasse sur le front et le docteur Konan dit :

- Tu sors quand tu veux, Deidara. Et je continuerai à te suivre pendant quelques temps pour voir si tu t'adaptes bien à ta nouvelle vie. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis quelques semaines et je te fais totalement confiance.  
>- J-je .. Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras, mh ?<br>- Si tu veux …

Je souris, vais m'asseoir sur son accoudoir et la prends dans mes bras en essayant de me reprendre. Elle rit légèrement en me serrant dans ses bras et murmure :

- Tu y es arrivé tout seul Deidara.  
>- C-c'est pas vrai, sans vous, je …<p>

Je m'interromps pour me reprendre et elle caresse doucement mon dos avant de murmurer :

- Fais ta vie Deidara, tu en es capable.  
>- E-et je .. Je …<br>- Tu as tout le temps Deidara. Allez maintenant, vas annoncer la nouvelle à tes amis.  
>- Merci Docteur … Merci beaucoup.<p>

Je m'écarte en essuyant lentement mes joues et elle sourit largement avant de me serrer la main et dire :

- Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies été l'un de mes patients.

Je souris, attrape la main de Sasori et sors du bureau, suivi par mon homme. À peine dehors, je le prends dans mes bras. Je le sens sourire contre mon cou et il dit :

- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies.  
>- M-mais …<br>- Non, Deidara. Tu es mon petit ami et je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Alors tu vas venir habiter chez moi et je vais te chouchouter.

Je souris légèrement et il m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Allons annoncer tout ça aux autres, tu veux ?

Je hoche la tête et il me prend la main pour m'entrainer dans la salle de détente. Tobi me prend directement contre lui et demande :

- Sempai a déjà terminé ?  
>- O-oui. Je vais sortir, mh. Le docteur Konan a signé ma sortie, mh !<br>- V-vraiment ?

Je soupire, l'embrasse sur la joue et dis :

- Je viendrais te voir Tobi, je te le promets, mh.  
>- Sempai va me manquer.<br>- Je sais mon ange, mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, mh.

Et il se met à pleurer sans se retenir tandis que je jette un coup d'œil à Sasori. Mais celui ci ne semble, mais alors, pas du tout touché par la situation, ce qui me fait un peu mal au cœur  
>Je vais m'installer avec les autres, leur annonce la nouvelle et suis quand même heureux de voir qu'ils sont contents pour moi.<br>La journée passe à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide et en fin de journée, le docteur Konan vient me trouver pour savoir quand est ce que je voudrais partir. Et après un regard échangé avec Sasori, je me décide.  
>Demain, je sors d'ici.<p>

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit. Je veux dire, ça fait quatre ans que je suis là, et demain, comme ça, je sors. Je vais regarder le monde sans grillages ni barreaux. Et je vais habiter chez l'homme que j'aime.<br>Le réveil est difficile. Parce que je venais à peine de m'endormir. Et aussi parce que c'est Kisame qui m'a réveillé à sa façon, le lit en cathédrale, juste pour mon dernier réveil ici. Et il s'est bien marré en m'entendant râler.

Pour notre dernière demie journée, nous avons le droit à un petit déjeuner personnalisé, et une douche individuelle. Ça change quand même énormément. Quant à Sasori, il a l'air totalement sûr de lui.  
>Niveau tenue, lui retrouve son costume tandis que j'ai la surprise de voir des vêtements neufs m'attendre sur mon lit. Parfaitement à ma taille. Je m'habille en silence d'une tee shirt noir à motifs rouges, un jean délavé, une veste grise et de belles basket. Tout est neuf. Et je sais parfaitement que Sasori y est pour quelque chose.<br>Quand il me voit, il sourit largement, vient me prendre par la taille et dit :

- Tu es beau, tu sais ?  
>- Merci Danna, mh.<br>- Tu vas continuer à laisser pousser tes cheveux ?  
>- Bien sûr, mh.<p>

Il sourit en caressant doucement ma hanche et m'entraine en salle de détente où nous retrouvons tout le monde. Et un gâteau. Et Tobi dans mes bras pendant toute la petite fête. Je crois que je l'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie.  
>Je ne peux pas le quitter. Je veux dire, il a toujours été là, pas très loin, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que ses progrès ralentissent. Je veux le garder près de moi.<br>Et à vrai dire, nous devons être vraiment ridicules à pleurer autant l'un contre l'autre mais mon Danna est là pour moi.  
>Et le moment le plus dur approche. La séparation. Le docteur Konan nous rejoint à la fin du gâteau, me fait signer plusieurs paquets de feuilles avant de dire :<p>

- On se revoit la semaine prochaine, je passerai chez vous.  
>- Merci pour tout docteur.<p>

Elle me sourit et je souris aussi. Pas à cause d'elle mais parce que Pain a rougit en la dévorant du regard. Il va le lui dire. Je le sais. Je le vois dans son regard. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, il lui dira.  
>Sasori me prend par la main en m'embrassant sur la joue et me demande :<p>

- On y va ?  
>- J-j'ai peur, mh.<br>- Je suis là.

Je lui souris, sers tout le monde une dernière fois dans mes bras. Au moins cinq minutes. C'est dur. Plus que ce que je pensais. Je veux dire, ce sont mes amis. Ils sont tous mes amis et je les aime beaucoup. Mais c'est douloureux de me séparer d'eux, même si je sais que je les reverrais. Le plus tôt possible, j'espère.  
>Une fois que Tobi est calmé, parce que honnêtement, je crois qu'il a réveillé tous les retraités mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pus pour le calmer.<br>Mon chemin jusqu'à la grille de séparation avec la partie administration semble durer pendant des heures et quand la porte s'ouvre, mon cœur se met à battre un peu trop rapidement. Je m'agrippe au bras de Sasori et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me sourire tendrement et m'entrainer dehors.  
>Le docteur Konan nous suit jusqu'à la grand porte. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de passer une porte. Mais Sasori est là. Et me soutient.<br>Ça y est.

Je suis libre.


	2. Out

Je me sens hystérique. Je suis dehors, ça y est. Pour la première fois en six ans, je suis libre.  
>Sasori glisse doucement sa main dans la mienne, m'embrasse sur la tempe et je regarde une dernière fois le grand bâtiment, salue le docteur Konan et Sasori m'entraine lentement le long de l'allée menant en dehors de l'enceinte du parc. Sasori n'hésite pas lui.<br>Je rougis en voyant une voiture nous attendre devant le grand portail. Sasori m'ouvre la porte avec un léger sourire et j'y entre un peu hésitant. Je m'attache en vitesse tandis que Sasori demande au chauffeur d'y aller. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil et remarque rapidement qu'il semble très gêné. Il refuse de me prendre la main, ce qu'il fait surtout quand il est embarrassé et que ses mains sont moites.  
>Nous voyageons à peu près vingt minutes et nous nous retrouvons dans le quartier de Konoha. C'est un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Il y a de grandes propriétés, avec de grosses maisons, mais étrangement, celle devant laquelle nous nous arrêtons semble être l'une des plus petites habitations.<br>Sasori me fait sortir de la voiture, remercie son chauffeur et me demande :

- Tu es prêt ?  
>- J-je crois, mh.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, me prend par le bras et me fait passer le portail.  
>La maison en elle même est jolie. Je veux dire, ça ressemble à un petit manoir sur un étage. Elle est construite en petites briques rouges, presque totalement recouverte de lierre. Devant le garage, il y a une berline de luxe et une voiture de sport rouge dont je ne connais même pas le modèle.<br>Sasori ouvre la porte mais entre en premier, contrairement à son habitude. Il déboutonne sa veste d'un geste nerveux et j'entends des pas dévaler les marches comme une furie. Je m'attendais à tout. Vraiment tout. Mais pas à une gosse d'environ sept ou huit ans qui lui saute dans les bras en l'appelant Papa.  
>Sasori sert l'enfant contre lui, avec un grand sourire et l'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la joue avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil gêné.<br>Donc Sasori a aussi un enfant. Mh, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.  
>Mais je pense devoir attendre encore un peu en le voyant se tourner vers moi en glissant une main légère dans les cheveux de la fillette et dire :<p>

- Sarina, je te présente Deidara. Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de lui quand t'étais venue me voir.  
>- O-oui ! Bonjour monsieur Deidara !<p>

Je rougis en serrant la main de la fillette et elle souvent largement avant de dire :

- Papa parle beaucoup de vous !  
>- Vraiment, mh ?<br>- Tout le temps !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sasori qui embrasse la petite sur la joue avant de dire :

- Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre le temps que je fasse visiter la maison à Deidara ? Je viendrais te chercher après.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Il la repose par terre et elle repart en courant.  
>Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu une gamine aussi mignonne. Elle a de beaux cheveux longs ondulés, plus foncés que ceux de Sasori et de grands yeux un peu plus clairs que ceux de son père. Et elle a un sourire énorme. Avec de belles fossettes.<br>Une fois la petite en haut de l'escalier, Sasori se tourne vers moi d'un air coupable. Je pose une main sur ma hanche et dis :

- C'est pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Il lève un sourcil et murmure :

- De quoi tu parles ?  
>- C'est pour elle que tu n'as pas voulu tromper ta femme. Pour qu'on te laisse la garde, mh.<p>

Il rougit légèrement avant de dire :

- Elle est tout pour moi depuis sa naissance. C'est ma princesse.  
>- Dis moi juste un truc, mh.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, mh ?<br>- Je pensais que t'avais déjà assez eu d'informations à propos de mon mariage.  
>- C'était y'a trois mois, non, mh ?<p>

Il rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux alors je lui prends la main, l'attire contre moi et dis :

- Si tu as encore des choses à me dire, c'est maintenant Danna …  
>- Tu m'en veux ?<p>

Il embrasse doucement mon menton et je murmure :

- Tu me caches encore quelque chose ?  
>- Dei …<p>

Il glisse un bras en bas de mon dos, embrasse doucement mon cou en murmurant :

- Deidara …  
>- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des baisers et des supplications.<p>

Il le fait souvent. Essayer de me faire craquer en attaquant mes points faibles. On dirait que c'est moi, le vieux, et lui le puceau quand il s'y met. Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais des fois, comme là, j'ai envie d'être sérieux. Je grogne en essayant de l'empêcher de me faire un suçon et il murmure :

- Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre ?  
>- Tu n'avais pas dit que j'aurais ma chambre personnelle ?<br>- Dei …

Il glisse une main sous mon haut mais je la rattrape en disant :

- Sasori, s'il te plait.  
>- Je te cache beaucoup de choses, mais il va falloir me déshabiller pour les découvrir.<br>- Non mais je t'ai vu nu des dizaines de fois, mh.  
>- Nu, oui, pas nu dans un lit avec toi.<br>- Et alors ? Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dis, non ? Pas de sexe avant le mariage.  
>- Je devrais te proposer maintenant alors …<br>- Le mariage homosexuel est interdit, mh.  
>- Dei … Je ne te donne pas envie ?<br>- Tu sais que ta fille t'attend dans sa chambre depuis une dizaine de minutes ?

Il sourit légèrement, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Dis moi qu'elle ne te dérangera pas.  
>- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ? J'adore les gosses, mh.<p>

Il sourit et demande :

- Je te fais visiter ?  
>- S'il te plait.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me fait visiter en vitesse. En bras, à droite de l'entrée, il y a une petite cuisine très fonctionnelle, connectée à une salle à manger avec une table en verre. Et à gauche, il y a un salon énorme, avec une belle télé, des consoles de jeu, énormément de films en dvd. Et un grand bureau avec beaucoup de dossiers mais il m'a dit que c'était top secret.  
>À peine au premier, sa fille est sortie de sa chambre pour venir prendre Sasori dans ses bras. C'est vrai qu'il a dû lui manquer pendant tout ce temps. Elle me sourit en rougissant légèrement et me demande :<p>

- C'est vrai que vous êtes l'amoureux de mon papa ?  
>- On dirait bien, mh. Mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer hein ? Promis, je te mangerai pas.<br>- D'accord !

Je lui tends les bras et elle sourit en hochant la tête. Alors je la prends des bras de Sasori qui semble choqué, et Sarina me sert contre elle en riant. Je me tourne alors vers Sasori en demandant :

- La fin de la visite ?  
>- Bien sûr. Alors, de ce côté, nous avons la chambre de ma princesse !<p>

Il m'ouvre une chambre de .. princesse. Clairement. C'est très rose mais ça reste très élégant. Sarina me sourit largement et dit :

- Dis, Deidara ..  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tu voudras bien m'apprendre à faire des animaux en argile ?  
>- Si ton père est d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas, mh !<br>- Papaaaa ?  
>- On verra. Pas aujourd'hui.<p>

Je regarde Sasori qui me fait signe de le suivre et il m'emmène à une autre chambre en disant :

- La chambre de Deidara …

C'est une grande pièce. Ça fait bizarre de passer de mes dix mètres carrés à ça. C'est vaste et très classe. Dans des tons gris. Avec un grand lit surtout.  
>Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Sasori qui me demande :<p>

- Ca te convient ?  
>- Si je dis non, je dors dehors, mh ?<br>- Noon, tu viendras dormir avec moi !

Je pouffe de rire en entendant Sarina et acquiesce d'un signe de tête tandis qu'elle rit légèrement devant la tête de son père. Celui ci me montre aussi la chambre d'ami, la salle de bain gigantesque puis il finit par sa chambre à lui. Et rien que de la voir, j'ai envie de dormir dedans. Dormir ou n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il a un grand lit à baldaquin sans rideaux, des draps en soie clairs, qui contrastent avec l'ambiance plutôt sombre de la pièce. Des meubles discrets et une vue magnifique sur l'arrière de la maison, un grand parc avec beaucoup d'arbres.  
>Une fois fait, Sasori me demande :<p>

- Tu veux boire un peu ? Te reposer ?  
>- J'aimerais avoir un peu de temps seul, mh.<p>

Il perd son sourire, hoche la tête et je repose Sarina au sol en l'embrassant sur le front. Sasori me regarde d'un air concerné mais je lui souris légèrement avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de fermer la porte. Je m'assieds sur le lit, dos à la porte et un sanglot m'échappe.  
>Ils me manquent déjà. Surtout Tobi en fait. L'avoir eu dans mes bras en train de pleurer parce que j'allais lui manquer est sûrement la chose la plus émouvante de ma vie. J'aimerais qu'il soit là, avec moi, qu'il me crie dans les oreilles, m'embrasse sur la joue en me disant qu'il m'adore, m'appeler « sempai » tout le temps.<br>Et les autres, c'est la même chose. Je veux dire, ils ont partagé ma vie pendant tout ce temps.  
>Je ne me plains pas. Je veux dire, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, je viens même de rencontrer sa fille magnifique. La maison est magnifique, il y a l'air d'y avoir pas mal de place, des activités à faire dans le coin, et on n'est pas loin du centre.<br>Je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passer jusqu'au soir, où Sasori vient toquer à la porte. Je le sens monter sur le lit, glisser les bras autour de moi et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de demadnder :

- Tu viens diner ? Sarina a cuisiné pour toi.  
>- J-je suis désolé, mh.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- J-je ne sais pas …<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, Konan m'avait prévenu que tu risquais d'avoir besoin de temps. Je suis là pour toi.  
>- T-tu l'appelles par son prénom ?<br>- Elle a fait un stage dans mon labo pendant un été. Une très bonne élève, très patiente et adorable.  
>- P-pourquoi elle .. ?<br>- Par curiosité. Ça arrive souvent, mon domaine n'est pas très connu et je prends souvent des étudiants en médecine, en pharma, ou ceux qui veulent.

Je hoche la tête et il caresse doucement mes cheveux en disant :

- Croquemonsieurs avec emmental gratiné et salade composée.

Mon estomac grogne légèrement et il m'embrasse dans le cou en murmurant :

- On dirait que ça a l'air de te plaire, hum ?  
>- Oui Danna, mh.<p>

Il caresse mon dos une dernière fois avant de mordiller mon lobe d'oreille et je me lève en m'étirant avant de le suivre au rez de chaussée. Je souris légèrement en voyant Sarina poser un saladier sur la table et elle me rend mon sourire avant de dire :

- Tu sais, Deidara, j'ai dû retenir papa d'aller te voir !

Sasori rougit en grognant qu'il fallait pas le dire et je m'installe avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Sasori se met à la place du maitre de maison, en bout de table et Sarina en face de moi. Elle me sourit, me fait signe de me servir alors je m'exécute avec timidité. Sasori me sourit avant de dire :

- Je pense pas reprendre le travail avant un moment. Alors tu me dis, et on fait ce que tu veux.

Je rougis légèrement, hoche la tête et murmure :

- J-je pense que je vais commencer par passer le permis.  
>- Comme tu veux.<br>- Mais je ..  
>- Ne t'en fais pas.<p>

J'échange un regard avec lui et je comprends qu'il voulait parler d'argent. Je hoche la tête, commence à manger mais ne parle pas alors que Sarina raconte sa journée. C'est bizarre de voir Sasori aussi attentionné. Je veux dire, il l'est toujours avec moi, mais ça n'est pas pareil qu'avec elle. Ils semblent très proches et très complices.  
>À la fin du repas, Sarina rougit légèrement avant de se lever, venir tapoter sur mon bras et demander :<p>

- Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux ?  
>- Si tu veux, mh.<p>

J'écarte un peu ma chaise, la laisse grimper et elle se pelotonne contre moi. C'est bizarre au début, mais bon, j'adore vraiment les enfants.  
>Sasori nous regarde un moment avant de dire :<p>

- Allez vous installer à la télé, je range ça et j'arrive.

J'acquiesce, soulève la fillette et m'y rends en la tenant contre moi. Une fois installés, elle dit :

- Tu sais, quand papa m'a dit que Maman a dit qu'elle allait partir, j'ai eu très mal.  
>- Je le comprends oui.<br>- Mais Papa m'a dit qu'il était amoureux et que tu étais très gentil.  
>- Tu vas la revoir quand, ta mère ? Sasori ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé.<br>- Papa a dit quand je voulais et Maman a dit que si je l'appelais, elle venait me chercher.  
>- D'accord. Tu sais, je veux pas lui prendre sa place, mais il paraît que c'est facile de me parler !<p>

Elle rit, me regarde un court instant avant de dire :

- Mais je pensais pas que tu étais aussi beau !  
>- C'est pas gentil de dire ça, mh !<br>- Non, je veux pas être méchante ! C'est juste que Papa arrivait jamais à me dire si tu étais beau. Il devenait tout rouge et parlait d'autre chose !  
>- C'est parce que je suis beaucoup trop beau, voilà tout, mh !<p>

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et Sasori arrive à ce moment là. Il me sourit et demande :

- Un dessert peut être ?

Sarina dit non de la tête et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'installer confortablement en demandant :

- On peut mettre un film ?  
>- Si tu veux. Lequel ?<br>- "Hatchi" !

Sasori acquiesce, cherche le dvd avant de le mettre et venir s'installer sur le canapé genre très cool. Il ouvre sa chemise en entier, pose la tête sur ma cuisse et lance le film. Sarina me murmure alors :

- Tu l'as déjà vu ?  
>- Jamais, mh.<br>- C'est vrai ? Papa m'avait emmenée au cinéma pour le voir !  
>- Et tu le regardes encore ?<br>- Parce qu'il est trop bien !  
>- Ok, mh.<p>

Elle me sourit et regarde le film en silence. Je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'aise mais ça me fait plaisir d'être libre. Enfin, je n'étais pas vraiment en prison, mais là, je m'aperçois que je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.  
>Le film en lui même est très émouvant mais je n'ai pas vraiment regardé. J'ai préféré m'occuper à caresser les cheveux de Sasori et il semble avoir beaucoup apprécié. Il ronronnait presque.<br>À la fin du film, Sasori me regarde avec un petit sourire, s'étire longuement et demande :

- Tu veux aller te coucher maintenant ?  
>- Mh, je suis crevé.<br>- Non, reste encore avec moi !

Je souris en entendant la voix fatiguée de Sarina et lui dis :

- Demain, on passera du temps ensemble, mh.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui, mh.  
>- D'accord !<br>- Je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre ?  
>- Je veux bien !<p>

Je souris, la soulève facilement et l'emmène dans sa chambre alors que Sasori éteint la télé et ferme la maison. Je me tourne le temps que la princesse se change et la regarde se coucher. Sasori arrive à ce moment là et je m'éclipse pour ne pas les gêner. Quand Sasori ressort en fermant la porte, je souris faiblement, lui murmure un bonne nuit mais il attrape mon poignet, m'attire contre lui et murmure :

- Viens dans mon lit.  
>- N-non, Sasori, je …<br>- Allez, viens avec moi .. Juste pour parler un peu.

Je soupire, le laisse m'entrainer dans sa chambre et le regarde se déshabiller et s'allonger sur les draps. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et je regarde autour, comme si je cherchais mon pyjama mais il dit :

- Allez, en caleçon et viens là.  
>- Ah euh .. D'accord.<p>

Je m'exécute lentement, m'installe à côté de lui et il glisse un bras dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me mets sur le ventre tandis qu'il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Avec beaucoup d'envie.

- Sasori, je ..  
>- Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt.<br>- Je suis désolé, mh.  
>- Ça n'est rien.<br>- J'ai des questions.  
>- Pose les.<p>

Je rougis légèrement et murmure :

- Tu .. Tu avais dit que .. Enfin .. Tu as couché avec ta femme ?  
>- Non. On est passés par une clinique spécialisée. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée.<br>- Mais .. Pourquoi ?  
>- Il nous fallait un … héritier. Mais vu que j'ai demandé le divorce, Sarina va être éloignée des .. obligations familiales.<br>- Qui la gardait quand tu n'étais pas là, mh ?  
>- Ma grand mère.<p>

Je hoche la tête et il sourit en disant :

- D'ailleurs, j'ai signé les papiers du divorce la semaine dernière. Je suis officiellement divorcé.  
>- Et tu as déjà invité un jeune homme innocent à venir habiter chez toi, et tu le mets dans ton lit dès la première nuit en espérant qu'il s'y passe quelque chose.<br>- Ça, c'est totalement faux. Je n'espère rien. Je ne dis pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
>- Toi non plus ?<br>- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai couché avec personne ? Depuis la veille de mon mariage ! Crois moi, c'est long !  
>- V-vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! Avec l'un des serveurs du traiteur qu'on avait engagé. Dans le garde manger. Il était très mignon et avait des fesses magnifiques. Il a crié mon nom pendant des heures.

Je rougis, frissonne en le sentant caresser mon dos et demande :

- T-ta femme dormait ici ?  
>- Non. Elle passait toutes ses nuits dehors, dans le lit d'un autre, et le peu de temps qu'elle a dormit ici, on faisait chambres à part.<p>

J'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête, prend un des oreillers dans mes bras pour m'y installer et il demande :

- Je peux te poser une question, moi ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Pourquoi est ce que tu es autant attaché à Tobi ?  
>- Oh. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai passé quelques temps dans son service, à cause de mon entrée fracassante à l'hôpital. Il est l'un des premiers à être venu me parler, mh. Je le repoussais tout le temps au début, parce que je me disais que si je m'attachais à quelqu'un, j'allais finir comme un légume ou je ne sais quoi. Mais au final, j'ai bien vu comment il était, son innocence, son caractère adorable et … Je sais pas. Il est devenu très important pour moi en très peu de temps. Je l'aime beaucoup, mh.<br>- Je vois.  
>- Et puis, tu sais, il a vécu en orphelinat avant d'arriver au centre. Il y a passé son enfance, et à ses seize ans, il a été déclaré mentalement inapte de s'occuper de lui même, mh. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne voit en lui qu'un détraqué ou qu'un .. qu'un fou mais ..<p>

Je hausse une épaule et il sourit en murmurant :

- Je comprends.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il résiste un court instant avant de venir m'embrasser. Timidement au début, jusqu'à ce que je lui murmure que je veux un vrai baiser. Alors il me tourne sur le dos, se glisse sur moi et me le donne, le vrai baiser. Et je dois dire qu'il ne m'en a jamais donné du genre. Déjà, parce qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas être plus collé à moi que ça, parce qu'il ne porte qu'un sous vêtements semblant très fin sur le moment et que ses mains se baladent légèrement sur mon torse me donnant beaucoup de plaisir.  
>Quand il se recule pour reprendre un peu d'air, il nous fait tourner et je me retrouve à mon tour allongé sur lui et reprends ses lèvres de moi même. Et inconsciemment, j'écarte légèrement les jambes pour prendre appuie sur mes genoux. Et je sens ses mains glisser avec envie vers le bas de mon dos. Je me sens même rougir quand elles se posent sur mes fesses, sous mon vêtement mais n'ai pas envie de le repousser. Elles sont douces, et ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Elles descendent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse faire un léger déhanchement contre lui.<br>À cette instant, je sens mon sexe tendu frotter contre le sien et je rougis énormément.  
>Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive de bander. Au contraire d'ailleurs, vu que ça m'arrive souvent quand je .. fantasme sur lui. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la mauvaise idée de le faire sous la douche. J'ai eu très honte, ce jour là. Ça n'est pas non plus la première fois que je le sens durcir à mon contact. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens une caresse aussi intime. Je veux dire .. c'est quand même gênant. Un peu. Bien que j'ai trouvé ça plutôt agréable.<br>Je me redresse doucement en me raclant la gorge et croise son regard empli d'une luxure qu'il ne cherche même pas à cacher. Je l'ai vu me regarder plusieurs fois de cette façon, et à chaque fois, je sens mon coeur faire un bond. C'est une chose de me savoir aimé, c'en est une autre de voir quelqu'un me désirer autant.  
>Il me fait recommencer le mouvement en me regardant dans les yeux avant d'embrasser mon menton et je m'entends gémir. Je résiste un court instant avant de fermer les yeux, frissonner quand il murmure :<p>

- J'ai envie de toi gamin …  
>- S-Saso …<p>

L'une de ses mains vient de poser au milieu de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et je me laisse faire comme un pantin. Je fourre mon nez dans son cou en le laissant mordiller ma clavicule et il finit par murmurer :

- Repousse moi.  
>- D-danna, mh …<br>- Repousse moi maintenant gamin.  
>- J-je …<p>

Je gémis en le sentant se frotter contre moi et me redresse brusquement en me rendant compte que non, je ne suis pas prêt. Il me sourit de manière lubrique avant de murmurer :

- Allez, récupère tes affaires, vas dans ta chambre avant que j'abuse de toi.  
>- B-Bonne nuit Danna, mh.<p>

Je dépose un baiser très chaste sur ses lèvres avant de me lever, descendre du lit. Je remonte rapidement mon caleçon sur mes fesses, récupère mes vêtements et sors de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers lui.  
>Je vais m'installer dans ma chambre en vitesse pour ne pas croiser Sarina et m'enferme en soupirant de soulagement. Parce que bon, je ne veux pas dire, mais Sasori, sur ce coup, il est plutôt dur ! Il m'a obligé à partir alors que j'ai clairement envie de lui. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais pas laissé continuer, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, mais le fait est que je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de plaisir partagé. Je crois que je me répète, mais son corps, bien qu'il ait trente six ans est encore très désirable et je crois que je ne pourrais pas y résister longtemps.<br>Je lâche mes fringues sur le sol, m'installe dans le lit et attends que mon érection se calme d'elle même avant d'essayer de dormir.  
>Rapidement, une angoisse me prend. Tout est beaucoup trop grand ici. Le lit, la chambre, la fenêtre. Jamais je ne pourrais dormir dans une pièce pareille. Je sais pourtant que c'est la chambre la plus petite, je l'ai bien vu quand il m'a fait visiter, et le docteur Konan lui a sûrement conseillé de me la donner, mais le fait est qu'elle est quand même immense. Je me pelotonne sous mes draps mais ça ne change rien, alors je sors du lit, remets mon tee shirt et descends à la rechercher de médicaments pouvant me calmer.<br>Enfin, d'abord, je cherche l'armoire à pharmacie, que je trouve dans la salle de bain, en hauteur. Je récupère le petit tabouret près du lavabo, sûrement celui de Sarina pour qu'elle puisse se voir dans le miroir et y grimpe en fouillant dans l'armoire. Je regarde les noms de tous les médicaments mais aucuns ne peuvent faire l'affaire. Il n'y a que des anti douleurs, quelques sirops pour la toux, du mercurochrome.  
>Je soupire longuement pour essayer de me calmer avant de redescendre et de fouiller dans la cuisine, jusqu'à trouver un briquet. Ça, au moins, ça me calmera. Je le fais tourner plusieurs fois dans mes doigts avant d'aller m'asseoir devant la télé et de me blottir contre moi même. J'allume le briquet, regarde la flamme longuement avant d'enfin arriver à me calmer. Et je reste là toute la nuit. Je me sens moins oppressé ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. La chambre ne me convient pas.<p>

Sasori se réveille assez tôt et semble surpris de me voir sur le canapé. Il vient se mettre à genoux devant moi, glisse une main douce sur mon crâne et je le vois pâlir légèrement quand il remarque le briquet dans ma main. Il m'embrasse sur le front et demande :

- Hé gamin, ça va pas ?  
>- J-je .. Si, ça va.<br>- Dei, ne me mens pas.  
>- C'est la vérité, mh. Ça va.<br>- Tu as des cernes gigantesques.  
>- P-parce que j'ai pas dormis.<br>- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis ?  
>- … Parce que j'ai angoissé, mh.<br>- Oh Dei …

Il soupire, me prend dans ses bras et je murmure :

- L-la chambre est très bien m-mais trop grande et .. J'ai fouillé dans la pharmacie mais il n'y avait rien alors je suis venu chercher un briquet et je suis resté ici, mh. P-promis, j'ai pas eu d'envie mais l-les flammes m'apaisent, mh.  
>- Je te crois Dei. Jamais je ne penserais que tu pourrais cramer une maison alors que je suis dedans.<p>

Il m'embrasse doucement sur le front et murmure :

- Vas dans ma chambre, ok ? Installe toi dans mon lit, ferme les yeux, détends toi.  
>- M-mais je …<br>- Garde le briquet si tu veux.

Je me redresse doucement, le regarde dans les yeux et il me sourit tendrement en disant :

- Je te fais confiance Dei.  
>- D-danna ..<p>

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et il me vole un léger baiser avant de me faire signe d'y aller. Je crois que j'ai rougi mais ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si je suis sorti. Après un dernier sourire gêné, je m'exécute et me retrouve dans la chambre du maître de maison.  
>Il a ouvert sa fenêtre mais je ne la referme pas étant donné qu'il fait bon. Je m'installe dans ses draps, souris légèrement en sentant que la place est encore chaude et m'emmitoufle sous les couvertures en fermant les yeux. C'est quand même autre chose de sentir son odeur m'entourer. Et je m'endors même rapidement.<br>Je me réveille en sursaut parce que j'entends qu'on fouille dans la chambre. Je me redresse brusquement en tenant les draps contre moi et mon regard tombe sur des fesses. De femme, je précise. Une robe très, trop, courte, des cuissardes, des jambes bronzées. Je me racle la gorge pour indiquer ma présence et vois la femme se tourner vers moi. Elle est grande. Blonde, plantureuse. Aguicheuse. Je la vois me détailler rapidement et elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sasori entre dans la chambre d'un air contrarié. Il lui jette un regard noir et grogne :

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir ici.  
>- J'avais des choses à récupérer, mais je vois que tu avais quelque chose à cacher, mh ?<br>- Sors de là.

Un peu plus et j'aurais peur de mon danna. Il a un ton vraiment froid, que je ne lui connaissais pas. En voyant la femme s'approcher de moi, il s'interpose en croisant les bras d'un air dur, et malgré qu'il fait quelque chose comme quinze centimètres de moins qu'elle, il a l'air de la dominer totalement. Elle me regarde de ses yeux verts, et sourit en disant :

- Elle n'a pas beaucoup de formes, ta cocotte là.  
>- Dégage.<br>- Oh, Sasori, comment peux tu être aussi froid avec moi après tant d'années passées ensemble ?  
>- Sors de cette chambre, maintenant. T'es venue voir ta fille, pas emmerder le monde.<p>

Je me prends encore un regard et elle sort de la pièce d'une démarche racoleuse. Sasori claque la porte derrière elle avant de monter sur le lit et s'excuser du regard. Il a totalement changé en deux secondes, ça fait limite peur. Je me blottis rapidement contre lui et il m'embrasse sur le front en demandant :

- Elle ne t'a pas gêné ?  
>- N-non, mh.<p>

Il sourit, caresse doucement ma joue et dit :

- Il n'est que dix heures, tu peux rester jusque midi si tu veux.

Je souris largement, me rallonge en soupirant et il m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Je viendrais te chercher pour déjeuner.  
>- D'accord Danna, mh !<br>- Dors bien gamin.

Il me vole un nouveau baiser, à croire que ça l'amuse et ressort de la chambre tandis que je me rendors rapidement.  
>Il m'a protégé contre une furie en s'interposant, c'est romantique non ?<br>Je suis réveillé de la meilleur manière qui soit, à savoir, un baiser très doux sur le front et une voix me faisant frissonner :

- Dei, on va déjeuner …  
>- Mh …<br>- Oh, enfin ? Ca doit faire dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller en douceur !  
>- Danna …<br>- Arrête voir de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'as pas l'air d'être conscient de l'effet que ça me fait.  
>- Danna !<p>

Il rit, s'allonge contre moi et je me pelotonne sur son épaule en grognant :

- Tu sens bon, mh !  
>- Vu le prix de mon parfum, y'a intérêt, sinon, je demande à me faire rembourser.<br>- Mais même sans parfum …  
>- .. Oh.<p>

Je tends le cou pour embrasser sa mâchoire et il sourit en disant :

- Allez, on se lève, Sarina nous attend.

Je soupire longuement, me redresse en passant les mains dans mes cheveux et il dit :

- Je t'ai préparé des vêtements à la salle de bain, et on ira faire une session de shopping demain pour remplir ton armoire.  
>- Merci Danna.<p>

Il me met une petite tape sur les fesses pour me motiver et je me lève rapidement avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je m'y enferme, prends une douche très rapide avant de m'habiller et de me coiffer. Quel plaisir d'enfin pouvoir prendre soin de mes cheveux comme je l'entends ! Et heureusement que je suis sorti parce qu'ils commençaient à redevenir longs. Ils touchent presque mes épaules !  
>Je les attache en hauteur sur l'arrière de ma tête, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de pli ou de bosses, laisse ma fausse frange tomber sur mon oeil gauche et rejoins Sasori et Sarina en bas. Niveau fringues, il a été sympa, il ne m'a pas donné de chemise ou autre vêtements trop sophistiqués.<br>En me voyant arriver, Sarina sourit largement en disant :

- Deidara ! T'es beau comme ça !  
>- Dis tout de suite que je l'étais pas avant, mh !<p>

Elle rit, vient m'embrasser sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir à table tandis que Sasori me suit du regard alors que je m'installe à ma place de la veille. Sasori nous sert et je commence à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que je remarque son malaise. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et je lui demande :

- Danna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sarina rit discrètement en entendant le surnom que je donne à son père et le rouquin me répond :

- J'ai appelé ma babysitteur pour l'après midi, on a quelque chose à faire.

Je me sens rougir mais je vois rapidement qu'il ne parle pas de ça. Je le regarde encore un moment avant de lui faire signe de continuer et il dit, dans un souffle :

- O-on va aller chez tes parents pour récupérer tes affaires. Au moins, on sera débarrassés.

Je manque d'avaler de travers et suis obligé de boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant de me racler la gorge et demander :

- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Oui. Konan m'a conseillé de le faire rapidement pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose.<br>- D'accord alors.  
>- Tu es sûr ? On peut le faire demain si ça te dérange et …<br>- Non, mh. Cet après midi sera parfait !  
>- Ok.<p>

Je reprends mon repas en silence et souris légèrement en voyant Sarina nous regarder tour à tour sans rien dire. Elle semble très intelligente, pour son âge ! Sasori finit de manger rapidement et s'excuse avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. La fillette regarde un long moment vers la porte avant de dire :

- J'ai vu ma maman ce matin !  
>- Moi aussi, mh ! Elle m'a réveillé !<p>

Elle rit, avale un morceau de viande et dit :

- Elle a dit que tu étais une jolie fille mais que tu manquais de poitrine !

Je regarde sous mon tee shirt, ce qui la fait bien rire et dis :

- On dirait bien !  
>- Quand papa lui a dit que tu étais un garçon, elle est tombée dans les pommes !<br>- Vraiment, mh ?  
>- Oui ! Et après, ils ont un peu crié et elle est partie.<br>- Je suis désolé, mh.  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien, toi !<br>- Si, ils se sont disputés à cause de moi, mh.  
>- Je sais que je devrais pas dire ça mais .. maman n'est pas … Enfin, elle est gentille mais elle ne s'occupe pas souvent de moi. Alors que Papa, dès qu'il rentre du travail, il est avec moi.<br>- Tu sais, si un jour, je l'accapare un peu trop, tu me dis et je te le rends.  
>- Non !<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je vois bien qu'il a l'air heureux avec toi !<p>

Je rougis et finis par demander :

- Et toi, tu as un amoureux ?  
>- Oui ! Il s'appelle Konohamaru. Il a bientôt douze ans mais il ne faut pas le dire à papa !<br>- Et toi, tu as quel âge, mh ?  
>- Neuf ans !<br>- Oh, ça va, vous n'avez pas tant de différence que ça, mh !  
>- Tu as quel âge toi ?<br>- Vingt deux ans !  
>- Oh mais tu es jeune !<br>- Non, c'est ton père qui est vieux !

Elle éclate de rire et je souris en me levant pour commencer à débarrasser la table. La fillette m'indique rapidement où tout ranger et au moment où je referme le frigo, des bras viennent entourer ma taille. Sasori m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et dit :

- J'ai programmé l'adresse dans mon gps, on y va dès que la babysitteur est là.  
>- D-d'accord.<br>- Je resterai avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je hoche la tête, souris en voyant Sarina nous regarder avec un grand sourire et dis :

- Tu sais, je l'aime bien, ta fille !  
>- C'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer !<p>

Il me lâche, va soulever la fillette pour la mettre sur son épaule alors qu'elle est morte de rire et me sourit en disant :

- Je vais la mettre dans la piscine pour voir !  
>- T-tu as une piscine, mh ?<br>- Ouais, derrière !

Je souris un peu plus et il me fait signe de le suivre, alors je m'exécute. Et en effet, dans le jardin, près de la grande terrasse, il y a une piscine plutôt grande, cachée sous une bâche de sécurité, mais surtout, un grand hamac en tissu à côté. Le genre de hamac comme on peut avoir dans un hôtel de luxe sur une île paradisiaque.  
>Sasori attrape habillement une télécommande dans une micro cabane à outils contenant tout le matériel d'entretien de la piscine et appuie sur le bouton pour replier la bâche. Il attrape ensuite sa fille par une cheville, la place au dessus de l'eau alors qu'elle se débat en riant encore plus fort et je souris légèrement en les voyant aussi complices.<br>Sasori lui fait toucher l'eau du bout des doigts avant de la reposer lentement sur la terre ferme et lui sourit largement alors qu'elle essaye de reprendre son souffle. Elle le prend ensuite dans ses bras et je suis touché de les voir aussi proches.  
>Je sursaute légèrement en entendant sonner et Sasori se dépêche d'aller ouvrir tandis que Sarina vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la soulève, la sers contre moi et demande :<p>

- Dis, tu m'en veux pas de te piquer ton père pour l'après midi ?  
>- Non !<br>- Tu vas à l'école, demain ?  
>- Non, les vacances ne sont pas terminées.<br>- Alors, si je trouve où en acheter, on se fera un peu de sculpture.

Elle sourit et Sasori revient à ce moment là avec une jeune fille. Sarina va la prendre dans ses bras et Sasori fait les présentations. Elle s'appelle Hinata et est étudiante à la fac pour devenir maitresse en maternelle. Et elle a l'air vraiment gentille, quoique très timide. Sasori lui rappelle rapidement où sont les numéros d'appel avant de lui dire qu'on ne sait pas vraiment quand on rentrera, ce qui n'a pas l'air de gêner la jeune fille. Il embrasse ensuite sa fille sur le front avec un petit sourire et me fait un signe de tête.  
>Je suis cependant interrompu par Sarina qui m'attrape la main pour me réclamer un bisou que je lui donne rapidement sur le haut du crâne. Je laisse ensuite Sasori m'entrainer, mets rapidement mes chaussures et entre dans la voiture qu'il m'indique. Il se place au volant, lance son gps et me sourit en démarrant.<br>Et il conduit parfaitement bien.  
>Pendant le chemin, il me dit :<p>

- Je suis très étonné que Sarina soit aussi proche de toi.  
>- Ah bon, mh ?<br>- Oui, elle est très réservée en général. Enfin, timide quand elle ne connait pas, et hier, elle a été tout de suite très franche avec toi.  
>- Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait beau, mh ! C'est peut être ça !<p>

Il sourit, caresse doucement ma cuisse et murmure :

- Sûrement.  
>- C'est vrai que ta femme est tombée dans les pommes, ce matin, mh ?<br>- Mon ex. Et oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'ouvrir le crâne sur le marbre.

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher tandis qu'il dit :

- Elle a quand même dit que tu étais particulièrement beau.  
>- .. Oh.<br>- Ca veut surtout dire qu'elle coucherait avec toi sans problème si elle en avant l'occasion !  
>- Hors de question, mh !<p>

Il sourit et ne dit plus rien du reste du chemin. Je me sens cependant de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure du trajet. Et je reconnais de mieux en mieux le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux.  
>Jusqu'à arriver à ce grand portail blanc que j'ai escaladé des dizaines de fois. Il est ouvert, ce qui veut dire que mes parents sont à la maison. Sasori se gare dans l'allée, regarde la bâtisse un long moment.<br>Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes parents avaient une maison aussi grande. Quand je vivais encore chez eux, nous n'étions que trois, étant donné que je suis fils unique, mais il y a, en tout et pour tout huit chambres dans la maison, avec chacune leur salle de bain privative. La maison en elle même est .. Comment dire ? D'inspiration grecque. Avec de grandes colonnes, des pierres blanches, un jardin très maitrisé.  
>Sasori me sort de mes pensées en me prenant la main et je soupire longuement pour me donner du courage. Il me fait marcher lentement jusqu'à la porte et je lève la main pour sonner. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et murmure :<p>

- Si ça ne va pas, je prends le relai.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, que je relève rapidement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur ma mère.  
>C'est une grand femme, brune aux yeux verts. Elle a une cinquantaine d'année maintenant. Elle a toujours son air hautain, avec ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creuses, son chignon parfait. Elle me regarde de haut en bas avant de détailler Sasori qui ressert doucement la main sur la mienne et je dis :<p>

- Bonjour Maître.  
>- Deidara.<br>- Aviez-vous reçu ma lettre ?  
>- En effet.<br>- Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là.

Elle me jauge encore un instant avant de s'écarter pour me laisser passer. J'entre en tirant légèrement Sasori, regarde un peu autour. Ça n'a vraiment pas changé. L'entrée en marbre, les tableaux et autres vases horribles.

- Vos affaires sont dans les cartons du débarra du premier étage. Prenez les et partez.

Je hoche la tête en ignorant du mieux que je peux mon petit pincement au coeur et elle ajoute :

- J'aimerais parler à votre ami.

Je regarde Sasori qui me sourit tendrement, m'embrasse sur la tempe et me caresse doucement le bras pour me donner du courage. Je soupire en silence avant de me rendre au premier. Là non plus, rien n'a changé. Toujours ce jaune pâle horrible sur les murs parfait du premier, les portes un peu plus claires encore en bois, les chandeliers aux murs, la grande fenêtre au fond du couloir.  
>Je me rends lentement à la pièce qu'elle m'a indiquée et allume la lumière pour y voir quelque chose. Il y a effectivement trois cartons posés au sol, un peu poussiéreux. Je les ouvre rapidement pour voir ce qu'il y a et suis heureux de retrouver ma collection de Zippo, quelques magazines sur l'art, mes albums préférés, quelques vêtements. Bon, j'ai grandit depuis, je risque de ne plus pouvoir les mettre mais je les essayerai quand même !<br>Et tout au fond d'un des cartons, je suis surpris de retrouver le carnet dans lequel je notais mes exploits. Il y même quelques photographies d'incendies. De mes incendies. Je glisse rapidement le carnet dans une de mes poches avant de tirer les cartons dans le couloir. Il n'y a pas grand chose, pas la totalité de mes vêtements mais je m'en fous un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils les gardent, de toutes façons.  
>Je relève la tête en entendant des pas venir vers moi. Je souris légèrement en voyant Sasori mais ses sourcils froncés m'indiquent que la conversation qu'il a eu avec ma mère n'était pas forcément agréable. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il me prend par les épaules un peu brusquement, me colle au mur le plus proche et m'embrasse sans retenue.<br>Bon, ça n'est pas pour me déplaire mais il me tient les poignets plutôt fermement et me fait légèrement mal. Son corps vient rapidement se coller au mien et il murmure sur mes lèvres :

- Je t'aime gamin.

Avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec le même enthousiasme et la même gourmandise.  
>Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait là, hein ? Je veux dire, ça n'est pas une fantaisie de mon esprit, ni un mirage, ou un rêve ? Pourquoi il m'a dit ça comme ça, d'abord ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit l'endroit, en plus, il a l'air énervé. Ou peut être qu'il me l'a dit pour virer les doutes que ma mère a put installer dans son esprit. Elle est plutôt douée pour ça.<br>Une fois, elle a réussit à me convaincre que si je ne m'améliorais pas en sport, j'allais rater toute ma vie. Bon, j'aime ma vie comme elle est, à savoir, aux côtés de mon danna mais je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai réussie, encore. Étant donné qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de faire, et j'ai tout mon temps pour ça, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, le sport quoi. Comme si j'en avais eu un jour quelque chose à faire du sport. Je suis un artiste, je n'ai pas besoin de sport ! Je n'ai besoin que de mon cerveau, de mes mains, et d'un peu de ciel bleu !  
>Je sursaute quand même fortement en sentant les mains de Sasori glisser sur mes hanches, sous mon pantalon et me rends compte que si je ne l'arrête pas là, il va me prendre contre le mur. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, vue mon début d'érection, mais j'aimerais quand même, pour ma première fois, un cadre plus agréable. Comme son lit, peut être un peu de musique, des bougies.<p>

Oui, je suis romantique, et alors ?

Je repousse doucement Sasori et il tend le cou pour embrasser une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il ne semble même pas gêné alors que je sens mes joues brûler.  
>Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai le droit d'être gêné, non ?<br>Quand il remarque que je ne réagis pas vraiment, il me pince la taille, me faisant sursauter et je murmure :

- J-je crois qu'on peut y aller, mh.  
>- Dis moi ce que j'ai à porter.<p>

Je lui montre les cartons et il se tourne en soupirant presque de soulagement. Il avait peut être peur que je le prenne mal, ou que je dise que ça n'était pas mon cas. De toutes manières, je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à dire ça non plus !  
>Je suis vraiment un handicapé des sentiments quand je m'y mets ! Et je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux avant lui.<br>Je détourne les yeux en le voyant se pencher un peu et récupère le carton avec mes briquets tandis qu'il prend les deux autres. Je me dirige ensuite vers le rez de chaussé, souris légèrement pour moi même.  
>J'ai le droit d'être un peu gaga non ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Si j'étais seul, je sauterai de joie !<br>Je ne salue pas ma mère, qui est assise au petit salon devant un thé, passe la porte et soupire de soulagement. Il avait raison, Sasori, en disant que je serais tranquille une fois que ça serait fait. Au moins, là, je n'aurais pas à revenir si je n'en ai pas envie. Sasori ouvre la voiture à distance, cales les cartons dans le coffre tandis que je monte sur le siège passager et quand il s'installe à côté de moi, avant qu'il mette le contact, je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me détourner.  
>J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin à côté de lui, des fois, mais je m'en fous.<p>

Il m'aime.

Il conduit en silence mais ne prend pas le chemin vers chez lui on dirait ! Il nous emmène en ville et s'arrête près d'une crêperie. Je le regarde un moment tandis qu'il me demande :

- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne crêpe au Nutella ?

Je rougis en sentant mon estomac lui dire que ça me tente vraiment et il me fait signe de sortir de la voiture. Alors je m'exécute, en regardant la vitrine et il me rejoint, me prend la main et me fait entrer dans le petit restaurant. Il nous installe à une table au fond de la boutique, me donne la carte mais reste silencieux.  
>Peut être qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir dit ça aussi facilement, non ? Peut être qu'il voulait attendre encore.<br>Je soupire, me penche au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser sur le front et demande :

- Ca va, danna ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Ta mère est une grognasse.<br>- Oui, je sais, mh ! Elle t'a dit quoi ?  
>- Rien de bien précis mais c'est une grande manipulatrice.<br>- Elle t'a fait douter, mh ?

Il soupire, détourne les yeux et je souris en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Danna, elle a toujours été comme ça.

Il grogne, attrape ma main et commande lui même le gouter avant de demander :

- Elle t'a toujours vouvoyé ?  
>- Toujours, mh !<br>- Ton père est aussi comme ça ?  
>- Il était pire, mh ! Il doit être au boulot, là, d'ailleurs.<br>- Un dimanche ?  
>- Bien sûr, mh. Tu crois qu'il a du temps à perdre en détente ?<p>

Il soupire, caresse ma main et le serveur arrive avec nos assiettes. Il nous souhaite un bon appétit en me regardant avec insistance et je lâche la main de Sasori pour commencer à manger, tandis que mon Danna semble légèrement amusé. Une fois la bouche vide, je lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mh ?  
>- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?<br>- Remarqué quoi ?  
>- Le serveur.<br>- Et bien quoi ?

Je regarde le serveur en question, le surprends en train de me regarder moi. En croisant mon regard, il se détourne vivement et Sasori murmure :

- Tu sembles lui avoir tapé dans l'oeil !  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mh !<br>- Et pourtant, il t'a regardé avec beaucoup d'attention.

Je grogne, lui lâche la main et mange ma boule de glace en premier tandis qu'il se moque légèrement de moi. Ça n'est pas vrai, de toutes façons. Le serveur en question n'est même pas en train de me regarder là. Non, il ne me lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il semble essuyer le même verre depuis plus d'une minute.  
>Je rougis fortement. Bon, peut être qu'en effet, je lui ai légèrement tapé dans l'oeil ! Mais ça n'est pas important, j'ai mon danna. Je relève la tête en l'entendant rire, détourne les yeux en disant :<p>

- Arrête, ça n'est pas drôle !  
>- Mais si ! Il est mignon en plus ! Tu devrais aller lui parler pour voir.<br>- Et pourquoi, mh ? Je t'ai toi, j'ai besoin de personne d'autre.  
>- Tu pourrais te faire des amis !<br>- J'ai déjà des amis, mh !

Je perds légèrement mon sourire en disant ça, mais il dit :

- On ira les voir, jeudi.  
>- V-vraiment ?<br>- Bien sûr ! J'ai prévenu Konan qu'on passerait pour les voir et elle a dit que ça serait avec plaisir.  
>- J-je pourrais voir Tobi et Zuzu et tout le monde ?<br>- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu n'allais jamais pouvoir les revoir, si ?  
>- Non mais ils .. Ils me manque déjà, mh !<br>- À moi aussi, ils me manquent, tu sais ? J'ai peut être passé moins de temps que toi, là bas mais ce sont aussi des amis.

Je souris légèrement et il ajoute :

- Mais tu sais, ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir d'autres amis !

Je relève la tête, croise le regard du serveur qui est toujours après son verre et dis :

- On verra bien. Mais pour l'instant, je crois que j'ai besoin de calme, mh !  
>- Moi, je crois que tu as surtout besoin que je te chouchoute un peu !<p>

Je détourne les yeux et murmure :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour le faire, mh.  
>- Tu dors avec moi, cette nuit ?<p>

Je rougis fortement en le regardant dans les yeux. Son sourire lascif me fait un drôle d'effet. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les intestins qui dansent le tango dans mon ventre. Ou la salsa, au choix. Mais c'est agréable. Clairement. J'aimerais bien que ça continue mais je me détourne rapidement, de gêne.  
>Dormir avec lui. Bon, ça ne sera pas la première fois, vu qu'il est déjà venu dormir dans mon lit, à l'hôpital, mais là, dans son grand lit super confortable, dans sa chambre à lui, à moitié nu, vu qu'il a l'air de dormir en sous vêtements, je ne sais pas si je peux. J'ai bien sentit que hier soir, il aurait continué si je ne l'avais pas repoussé. J'en avais envie, ça, c'est sûr, mais ça n'est pas censé faire mal ? Je devrais peut être me renseigner sur le sujet, non ?<br>Parce qu'honnêtement, j'y connais pas grand chose.  
>Ah, il faudrait peut être que je lui réponde aussi.<br>Je hoche lentement la tête, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire. Bon, cette nuit, je trouve un ordinateur et je vais aller regarder des vidéos louches sur des sites spécialisés. Ça me rassurera un peu. Peut être.  
>Quand il remarque que je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées, Sasori me demande :<p>

- A quoi tu penses ?  
>- J-je .. Hum … Rien d'intéressant, mh !<br>- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu rougis autant alors ?  
>- P-pour rien. Dis moi, danna, tu as un ordinateur quelque part ?<br>- Bien sûr. Je te prêterai mon portable si tu veux.  
>- D-d'accord.<br>- Tu veux aller voir quoi ?  
>- Tu sais .. Mes vieux mails, ce genre de choses.<p>

Il me regarde un instant et j'ai clairement peur qu'il lise dans mes pensées mais on dirait que mon pseudo mensonge a fonctionné.  
>Non, ça n'était un mensonge ! Je vais effectivement aller voir mes vieilles adresse mail. Entre autres choses. Du genre aller voir des vidéo pornographiques gay. Par exemple. Par contre, si je dors avec lui, ça ne sera peut être pas si simple que ça que de me volatiliser pour aller fouiner sur internet à la recherche de ce genre de vidéos. Et s'il me surprend, je fais quoi ? Ça serait la honte la plus totale.<br>Je vire toutes ces pensées de mon esprit pour le moment. Je veux dire, il m'a quand même invité à manger une crêpe. C'est un peu un rendez vous galant, mais il a l'air aussi pensif que moi. Il relève les yeux vers moi, quand il se rend compte que je le fixe, sourit et demande :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
>- N-non, mh ! Mais .. cette nuit, je vais encore devoir te repousser ?<p>

Son air un peu perdu se transforme en moue séduisante et il me répond :

- Seulement si tu en as envie !  
>- Je n'en avais pas envie, hier soir, mh !<br>- Ne pense pas à ça. On a tout notre temps maintenant, ok ?

Je souris, acquiesce et termine de manger.  
>On a peut être le temps, mais j'en meurs d'envie.<br>Après qu'il ait payé nos consommations, il nous ramène à la maison. Sarina lui saute de suite dans les bras avec un grand sourire en disant qu'elle s'est bien amusée avec Hinata et Sasori me dit :

- Si tu veux mon ordinateur tout de suite, prends le dans le bureau.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Au moins, ça me facilite le travail !  
>Je me rends dans le bureau, récupère l'ordinateur avec le chargeur et monte dans ma chambre rapidement. Je m'installe confortablement sur le lit, branche l'engin et l'allume rapidement. Mes mails attendront, je suis beaucoup trop curieux.<p>

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte avant de faire ma première recherche. « Vidéo gay ». Simple, efficace.  
>Le premier lien m'entraine sur une page payante. Bon, ok, je rajoute le mot « gratuit » à ma recherche et la relance.<br>Ah ! Au moins, j'ai accès aux vidéos. Je cherche un moment, en regardant la tête des acteurs. C'est un site du genre Youtube avec que du porno. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de choses existaient. Oh, ils ont l'air mignon, ces deux là. Je coupe rapidement le son, ouvre la vidéo et me sens rougir en voyant deux hommes installés sur un canapé. Un coup d'oeil à la porte et je clique sur lecture.  
>Bon, ils commencent par s'embrasser. Ça va, ça, je sais faire. Plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, d'après ce que Sasori a dit. Il a même dit que j'apprenais très vite. C'est bon signe, non ?<br>Ils continuent un long moment avant de se caresser mutuellement. Ils se déshabillent, se caressent encore, se font des .. choses. Des fellations. Oh mon … Rien que de m'imaginer faire ça à Sasori, ça fait battre mon coeur à toute allure. Je veux dire .. Ca lui plairait, je pense, et il gémirait comme le brun de la vidéo a l'air de faire. Et puis, ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça ! Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas mettre les dents !  
>Après, le brun prend un tube de lubrifiant, en met un peu partout. Il met ses doigts .. Oh c'est … Ca a l'air de rentrer facilement ! Comme dans du beurre ! Bon, la comparaison n'est peut être pas des mieux trouvées, mais ça y ressemble. Et l'autre n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal.<p>

Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois faire ce genre de choses avec mon danna. Et étrangement, je me suis toujours imaginé .. en dessous, vous savez ? À la place de la femme. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon physique, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être fait pour l'autre position. Peut être que Sasori me fera essayer, mais à vrai dire, ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose ! Et puis .. Sasori ? Se faire prendre comme ça ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit son genre.

C'est qu'elle me fait de l'effet, cette vidéo. Mince, beaucoup, même ! Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas le son et je bande. Plus que hier.  
>Bon, ok, c'est parce que je suis puceau. Voilà, c'est dit !<br>Attendez, ils font quoi, là ? Pourquoi le brun est en train de se branler au dessus du visage de l'autre ! Ah non ! Hors de question que je fasse ça ! Horrible. Le ventre ne me dérange pas, mais le visage ? Non non non ! Et en plus, il avale .. ça ? Ah non, je pourrais jamais ! Beurk !  
>Je regarde quelques autres vidéos et ça se termine à chaque fois de cette façon. Mince, Sasori va me le demander aussi ? Et si je refuse, il va m'en vouloir, non ? J'ouvre une nouvelle vidéo, la lance, mais à peu près au milieu, j'entends deux coups à ma porte. Je sursaute violemment, ferme rapidement la vidéo et dis, d'une voix un peu tremblante en cachant le bas de mon ventre sous l'ordinateur :<p>

- O-oui ?  
>- Je peux entrer ?<br>- V-viens.

Sasori entre dans la pièce, me regarde un court instant et demande :

- Tu as finit avec l'ordi ? Il faudrait que je vérifie mes congés.  
>- J-je .. Je finis d'écrire un mail et je te le descends, mh !<br>- Je peux le lire ?  
>- N-non !<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu écris à ton amant ?

Je me force à rire, un peu faux et il me regarde encore un court instant avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors je relève l'écran, que j'avais abaissé en entendant toquer, supprime rapidement l'historique, pour éviter qu'il voit ce que j'ai fait et souffle un bon coup.  
>Point positif, je ne bande plus !<br>Point négatif … Merde, j'ai encore plus peur qu'avant !  
>Je soupire longuement avant de mettre l'ordinateur en veille et descendre avec le chargeur. Je le donne à Sasori qui me remercie d'un sourire et il dit :<p>

- Tu devrais sortir les cartons de la voiture et commencer à faire le tri. Prends Sarina avec toi si tu veux.  
>- D'accord danna, mh !<p>

Il me donne les clés de la voiture et Sarina me saute dans les bras. Je la tiens d'un bras en me dirigeant dehors et lui demande :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans nous, mh ?  
>- Non, ça allait ! Hinata est très gentille et elle m'a aidé à dessiner !<p>

Je lui souris, la repose à côté de la voiture que j'ouvre pour en sortir les cartons. Elle insiste pour prendre le plus léger tandis que je prends les deux autres et nous rentrons ensemble. On les monte rapidement dans ma chambre, et je lui dis :

- Je n'ai pas grand chose, alors tu peux retourner avec ton père si tu veux, mh.  
>- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi un peu ! Après demain, je vais chez maman en plus, et on se verra pas pendant plusieurs jours !<p>

Je soupire un peu tristement et elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue en disant :

- T'inquiète pas, je reviendrais !

Je pouffe de rire et dis :

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, mh ?  
>- Je sais !<p>

Elle s'assied par terre à côté de moi tandis que j'attrape le premier carton pour en vider son contenu. C'est celui qui contient ma collection de Zippo, grossièrement empaquetée dans un sac poubelle, et quelques autres choses. Je place les Zippos sur le côté en disant :

- J'ai payé une fortune pour tout ça, mh !  
>- Ils seraient bien dans une vitrine !<br>- Une vitrine ?  
>- Oui ! Toute en verre, près de l'armoire !<p>

Je lui souris, acquiesce d'un signe de terre et racle le fond du carton pour y trouver quelques photos. Principalement, des photos de classe, une photo prise en cachette d'une fille qui me plaisait quand j'avais quinze ans. Je la regarde un moment et Sarina me demande :

- C'est qui ?  
>- Mh ? Elle s'appelait Rin, mh.<br>- Elle était belle !  
>- J'avais un faible pour elle quand on était au lycée mais elle ne m'a jamais regardé, mh !<br>- Oh, c'est triste !  
>- Non, ça n'est rien.<p>

Je laisse tomber la photo par terre avant de tirer un autre carton. Mes vieux vêtements. Et ce sont des vêtements d'adolescent typique, à savoir, des jeans larges, des tee shirt trop grands, des sweat à capuche pour me planquer quand on m'emmerdait, quelques sous vêtements. Je vérifie rapidement les tailles, mettant d'un côté ce qui me va encore, de l'autre, ce qui est devenu trop petit, jusqu'à ce que Sarina attrape un tee shirt au vol et dise :

- Je vais garder celui là !

C'est un grand tee shirt gris, de marque Converse, avec juste le logo en plein milieu du torse. C'était un de mes préférés, quand j'étais gosse, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir pris un peu trop d'épaules ! J'interroge Sarina du regard et elle sourit en disant :

- Ca me fera une chemise de nuit ! Et il sent bon !

Et elle fourre la tête dans le tee shirt en souriant largement. Je suis attendri par son attitude. Elle est clairement adorable et me rappelle beaucoup Tobi.  
>Je soupire. Tobi me manque.<br>Une fois les vêtements triés, je récupère le dernier carton, pose les magazines et les cd sur le lit avant de fouiller le reste. Il me semble qu'il y avait certaines de mes sculptures, mais elles ont été réduites en miettes. Je soupire longuement en voyant ce qu'il en reste, sort quelques livres des gravats et finis par dire :

- Je crois qu'on a terminé, mh !  
>- T-tu n'avais que ça ?<p>

Je hoche lentement la tête avant de sourire en disant :

- Le reste a terminé en œuvre d'art !  
>- E-en .. ?<br>- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, mh !

Elle sourit, légèrement rassurée et je lui demande :

- Sasori t'a parlé de pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital ?  
>- Un peu. Il m'a surtout dit que tu étais un gentil garçon et que je ne devais pas avoir peur de toi.<br>- Il t'a dit quoi, sur moi ?  
>- Il m'a dit que tu aimais jouer avec le feu mais que tu savais te maitriser. Et qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup.<p>

Je souris tandis qu'elle vient s'installer dans mes bras et elle demande :

- Tu l'aimes, papa, hein ? Tu vas pas lui faire de mal ?  
>- Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit toujours heureux, je te le promets !<br>- Vous devriez vous marier, tous les deux ! En plus, tu aurais une belle bague, et Papa te ferait une demande à genoux. Ça serait beau !  
>- On ne peut pas se marier, mh.<br>- Pourquoi ça ?  
>- Parce qu'on est deux garçons ! C'est interdit de se marier entre hommes, mh.<br>- C'est nul ! Je suis certaine que vous seriez plus longtemps ensemble qu'une fille et un garçon !  
>- Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, mh !<br>- C'est la vérité.

Je souris, l'embrasse sur le front et dis :

- Tu sais, si un jour ton père me fait quand même une demande à genoux, je crois que je tombe dans les pommes, mh !  
>- Ça serait marrant !<p>

Et elle éclate de rire tandis que je souris pour moi même. Sasori nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, regarde le chantier et Sarina se lève en montrant le tee shirt et dit :

- Papa ! Regarde ! Deidara rentre plus dedans alors je l'ai pris pour faire une chemise de nuit !  
>- Il est très beau !<br>- Ouais ! Et puis, il faut que tu lui achètes une vitrine pour sa collection !

Elle montre le sac plein de Zippo et Sasori y jette un coup d'oeil avant de sourire et dire :

- Je pense qu'on va faire ça, oui. Mais pour l'instant, tu as un sac à préparer, et il faut que tu le fasses maintenant, parce que demain, on va aller faire les boutiques et on mangera au restaurant.  
>- D'accord !<br>- Prends le sac bleu en bas de mon armoire.  
>- Combien de jours ?<br>- Cinq !  
>- J'y vais !<p>

Elle sort de la chambre en courant et Sasori vient s'asseoir entre mes jambes. Il s'installe confortablement, embrasse ma mâchoire et demande :

- Pas trop de mauvais souvenirs ?  
>- Non, mh.<br>- Tu n'avais que ça ?  
>- Pas mal de mes affaires sont parties en fumées lors de mon dernier … dernier incendie, mh. J'avais besoin de voir disparaître une certaine partie de moi même.<br>- L'incendie de Suna ?  
>- Mh.<br>- Ma grand mère habite là bas, tu sais ? Avec mon grand oncle.  
>- J-je …<br>- Ils n'ont pas été touchés par l'incendie, ne t'en fais pas.

Suna est un quartier plutôt commerçant avec de petits immeubles. Ceux ci ont, généralement, des boutiques au rez de chaussée, et des bureaux aux étages supérieurs, mais il arrive que certaines personnes aient des appartements dedans. Il ne faut juste pas être gêné par le bruit, parce que la plupart des boutiques ferment vers vingt trois heures. L'économie y est particulièrement développée.  
>Le cabinet d'avocats de mes parents se trouve là bas, et c'était la source du grand incendie.<br>Sasori me sort à nouveau de mes pensées, en glissant un baiser sur ma gorge et dit :

- Tu sais, eux, ils n'ont jamais été partisans du mariage arrangé, et ils ne voulaient pas que je me marie avec mon ex femme. Ce sont mes parents qui ont insisté pour ça. Alors si tu veux, on pourrait aller les voir, demain, si on a un peu de temps. Je te présenterai comme ça.  
>- T-tu veux me présenter à ta famille, mh ?<br>- Oui.

Il l'a dit très simplement, comme si ça coulait de source. Je me sens rougir et suis obligé de fourrer mon nez dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte. J'embrasse doucement sa peau et il dit :

- Je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer.

Il prend doucement ses mains dans les miennes, me fait resserrer mon étreinte autour de son torse et on ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Sarina revienne en disant :

- J'ai fini !  
>- Bien, je descendrai le sac tout à l'heure. Demain, on va aller voir Chiyo et Ebizo si on a le temps.<br>- Ouais !

Je redresse doucement la tête, juste à temps pour voir Sarina sourire largement en refermant la porte d'un air amusé. Sasori sourit à son tour en s'installant un peu plus confortablement et il murmure :

- J-je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
>- Mh ?<br>- Quand j'ai dis que je t'aimais.

Ne pas paniquer. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le pensait pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu le .. pensais ?  
>- Totalement. Mais je ne comptais pas le dire de cette manière.<br>- Ah ?  
>- Mais ta mère m'a tellement pris la tête que j'ai eu un besoin irrésistible de le dire.<p>

Il hausse une épaule, embrasse ma mâchoire et dit :

- Au moins, tu le sais.  
>- J-je ...Je sais pas si … enfin …<br>- Ne dis rien, ok ? Ça peut attendre encore.

Je souris légèrement, embrasse sa joue et il soupire de bien être avant de dire :

- Tu es adorable gamin, tu le sais ?  
>- C'est pas vrai, mh !<br>- Bien sûr que si. Entre ton innocence, tes baisers chastes et ton regard de biche, personne ne peut te résister.  
>- Mon .. regard de biche ?<p>

Il sourit largement en laissant sa tête partir en arrière, contre mon épaule, et murmure :

- Tes grands yeux bleus. C'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée en te voyant. Et après, ça a été ton sourire, et tout le reste. Mais surtout, ta personnalité un peu explosive quand tu m'as fait visiter.

Je rougis légèrement et il ajoute :

- Et de ton côté ?

Ok, je sais pas quoi dire. Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose, non ? Je veux dire, ça le fait pas si je dis « Oh, tu m'as embrassé et ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet ». Il y a aucune chance pour que je dise ça !

- Tu m'as embrassé et ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

Si je pouvais, je me frapperais moi même. Je soupire devant ma propre bêtise, rougis en l'entendant rire et il demande :

- Vraiment ?  
>- J-je .. enfin ...J'avais déjà eu envie de t'embrasser, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des médicaments. Et puis, tu l'as fait et … j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place, mh. C'était juste .. Le paradis.<br>- C'est sûrement l'une des déclarations les plus originales que j'ai entendues, tu sais ?  
>- C'est stupide, mh.<br>- Non, du tout. Ça change des banalités habituelles, du genre « j'ai su que tu étais mon âme soeur ». C'est personnel, et ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aies dit.  
>- ...Oh.<p>

Je rougis à nouveau, l'embrasse sur la joue et il sourit tendrement en disant :

- Tu sais, si tu es gêné, tu peux dormir ici, cette nuit. Mais sache que mon lit est très grand, et qu'il t'acceptera sans problème !  
>- J-je suis pas gêné, mh.<br>- Alors dis moi …  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tu faisais quoi, tout à l'heure, sur mon pc, pour être aussi rouge quand je suis entré ?  
>- J-je te l'ai dit, mh ! J'écrivais un mail.<p>

Il sourit légèrement et grogne :

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, t'en es conscient ?  
>- Mais .. si je te le dis !<br>- Dei, dis moi la vérité, je t'en voudrais pas !

Je détourne la tête et il m'embrasse sur la joue en se redressant avant de dire :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir prévenu mais cet ordinateur est aussi celui que je prête à Sarina quand elle en a besoin. Et j'y ai installé un contrôle parental qui garde en mémoire tous les sites sur lesquels on accède, même quand tu supprimes l'historique, pour que je puisse surveiller ce qu'elle y fait. Et ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle ait regardé du porno gay, tu sais ?

Bon, je ne sais plus où me mettre. La honte intersidérale. Je me racle la gorge, le visage plus rouge que jamais et il embrasse doucement ma joue avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu es allé voir ça ?  
>- P-parce que je ne .. enfin .. je veux pas que tu me prennes pour un nul, mh. Et j-je voulais pas que tu fasses tout et …<br>- Tu sais, le porno est souvent très loin de la réalité.  
>- M-mais je suis puceau, mh ! Et j'ai vingt deux ans, et j'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, mh !<br>- Maintenant, tu en as une idée, non ?  
>- O-oui, mh.<br>- On verra ça ce soir.

Il pose un dernier baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre.  
>Comment ça, on verra ça ce soir ? Il ne veut quand même pas que .. Oh mon .. Ce soir, on va .. coucher et .. Enfin .. Mince, je sais toujours pas si je peux faire tout ce que j'ai vu dans les vidéos. Comme l'éjaculation faciale. Si ça se trouve, si je refuse, il va se moquer, ou me traiter de nul et je vais avoir encore plus honte que maintenant !<br>Je suis dans la mouise !  
>Je prends plusieurs minutes à me remettre de mes émotions et range rapidement la chambre, à savoir, les magazines et livres dans la table de chevet, les vêtements dans l'armoire, les Zippo dans un coin, et ce qu'il y a à jeter dans l'un des cartons que je descends en allant au rez de chaussée. J'ai peur de recroiser Sasori, mais il fait comme si de rien n'était, et me demande, avec un léger sourire :<p>

- C'est à jeter, tout ça ?  
>- Oui, mh.<br>- Je m'en occupe ! Vas donc aider Sarina à cuisiner.  
>- D'accord Danna.<p>

Je me détourne rapidement après qu'il ait prit les cartons et me rends à la cuisine où Sarina me fait mettre un tablier et m'indique de m'occuper de la viande en train de cuire.  
>Vous savez à quel point le temps passe vite quand on redoute quelque chose ? Et bien, je n'ai pas vu passer le diner ni le film et je crois que j'ai jamais autant redouté de me retrouver près de Sasori.<p>

* * *

><p>Et là, je me retrouve dans sa chambre, en train de me déshabiller pour le rejoindre dans le lit. Son boxer était noir aujourd'hui, et lui faisait des fesses magnifiques. Et le mien est gris foncé. Je sens d'ailleurs son regard sur moi, parce que je prends tout mon temps pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements.<br>Je le rejoins ensuite entre les draps, en gardant la tête basse et il m'attire contre lui avec beaucoup de douceur. Il embrasse ma joue, mon cou et murmure :

- Détends toi un peu …

Je détourne la tête, le sens sourire sur ma peau et il mordille un peu la peau de mon épaule avant de dire :

- De quoi est ce que t'as peur ?  
>- D-de rien.<br>- Arrête, Dei, tu es terrorisé, je le vois bien. Alors parle moi.

Je soupire longuement avant de croiser son regard et dire :

- J-je veux pas que tu te moques.  
>- Pourquoi je me moquerais, mh ?<br>- Parce que je suis puceau et que je sais pas quoi faire, mh !  
>- Oui, je sais que t'es puceau. Je l'ai été aussi, il y a quelques années, tu sais ?<p>

Il caresse doucement mon visage tandis que je relève les yeux vers lui et il m'embrasse sur le front en disant :

- Je te propose un truc. Si là, tu me dis que tu as besoin de temps, je te le donne sans problème, et sans aucune limite. Mais si tu me dis que tu en as envie et que tu me fais confiance pour faire ça ce soir, alors je te fais l'amour et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que ça soit agréable pour toi.

Je rougis en détournant les yeux, frissonne en le sentant poser la tête sur mon épaule.  
>Il ne m'obligera pas à faire ce que je ne veux pas, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, ça n'est pas pour rien. Et j'ai envie de lui, clairement alors ..<p>

- J-je veux le faire, mh.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Alors fais moi une promesse.<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- Si tu changes d'avis, à n'importe quel moment, tu me dis et on arrête.<br>- D-d'accord.

Il sourit légèrement, m'embrasse sur la joue en prenant appui sur un coude et me demande :

- Dis moi, dans ta vidéo, ça commençait comment ?  
>- Par des baisers, mh !<p>

Il sourit, me fait signe de m'exécuter alors j'hésite un court instant avant de l'embrasser. C'est assez loin de nos baisers habituels, étant donné qu'il l'a rapidement approfondi, mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. En repensant à cet après midi, je le repousse rapidement en disant :

- Attends !  
>- Mh ?<br>- O-on peut mettre de la musique, mh ?  
>- Si tu veux.<br>- Et des … bougies ?

Il rit un court instant avant de dire :

- Je vais chercher ça. Détends toi en m'attendant.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, se lève et sort rapidement de la chambre. Je prends alors le temps de regarder autour. J'avoue que c'est une belle pièce. Je … Je vais faire ma première fois ici. Comme je l'ai imaginée, avec un homme que j'aime. Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend presque euphorique mais je suis beaucoup trop tendu pour sauter de joie en fait.  
>Sasori revient rapidement avec quelques bougies, qu'il allume en les déposant sur les tables de chevet, le bord de la fenêtre, la commode avant d'attraper une télécommande pour lancer sa chaine hifi. Il verrouille ensuite la porte, éteint le plafonnier pour allumer sa lampe de chevet et il me demande :<p>

- C'est à ton goût ?

Je regarde autour en me redressant un peu, hoche doucement la tête et il me rejoint dans le lit, replie les couverture pour qu'elles ne nous gênent pas et je le regarde dans les yeux.  
>C'est quand même lui, le plus beau, ici, dans cette pièce.<br>Il s'assied à côté de moi, m'embrasse doucement la joue avant de murmurer :

- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ?  
>- Ne dis pas ça Danna, mh !<p>

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de m'embrasser. Rien qu'un baiser me met dans un état pas croyable. Ou c'est peut être le fait que je sais ce qu'on va faire.  
>Je suis prêt, mh !<br>Je frissonne en sentant l'une de ses mains venir caresser mon torse, tandis que de l'autre, il attrape mon élastique et le glisse lentement pour détacher mes cheveux. Il les ébouriffe rapidement, me faisant sourire contre ses lèvres, puis il m'allonge avec délicatesse et se place au dessus de moi. Entre mes jambes. Il ne me touche pas vraiment pour l'instant, mais même si je suis légèrement tendu, je me sens bien. Il se tient d'un main tandis que l'autre parcourt librement mon torse, mes épaules, taquine mes mamelons. Et les miennes ? Posées sur le lit, incapables de bouger.

- Dei …  
>- Oui Danna ?<br>- Caresse moi.  
>- Oui Danna.<p>

Ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui refuser ça, hein ? Je pose doucement les mains sur ses joues pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de moi et en effet, il se rapproche. Son torse se pose en douceur sur le mien, son bassin me fait écarter un peu plus les cuisses et l'une de mes mains se cale dans sa chevelure pourpre tandis que l'autre va timidement explorer son dos.  
>Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point il avait la peau douce ? Parce qu'honnêtement, elle est super douce !<br>J'émets un petit cri très aiguë en le sentant me pincer un téton et il sourit sur mes lèvres avant de grogner :

- On dirait que tu es sensible, mh ?  
>- D-danna …<p>

A peine ais-je murmuré ce mot que je sens son érection venir appuyer contre mon aine tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de bassin. On dirait qu'il avait dit vrai. Ça lui fait un effet particulier que je l'appelle comme ça. Après un dernier baiser, il lâche mes lèvres pour aller les poser sur cette partie sensible qui a l'air de lui avoir plu ! Et sa main opposée va taquiner l'autre. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez d'un ! Je soupire en sentant sa langue dessiner une sorte de demi cercle sur ma peau. C'est que c'est bon, en plus ! Ma main s'agrippe doucement dans ses cheveux et j'entrouvre la bouche.  
>Oui, ça y est. Je suis en train de faire l'amour. Avec Sasori. Et il y a des bougies.<br>Sasori me jette d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil amusé avant que sa bouche descendre lentement sur ma peau pour aller se poser sur mon ventre. Oh god que c'est bon, ça aussi ! Et voilà que les danseurs de salsa sont de retour ! C'est la fête là bas en bas. Je murmure à nouveau son surnom et, en réponse, il mordille ma peau. Ses mains se placent ensuite sur mes hanches, ou, plus précisément, sur l'élastique de mon boxer et je le sens faire une courte pause. Alors je le regarde dans les yeux, et sens mon coeur faire un bond quand je remarque qu'il s'assure que tout va bien pour moi.  
>Il fait attention à moi.<p>

Je lui fais un petit signe de la tête, auquel il répond d'un baiser sur la pointe droite de mes hanches et il descend lentement mon vêtements. Mon érection est là, à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage et je pense à tout, sauf à ce qu'il va faire. Je veux dire .. Si ça se trouve, il va dire que c'est trop petit ou que ça ne lui convient pas. Je ne dis pas que j'ai un micro pénis, non ! Mais je ne suis pas bien grand, alors .. disons que je suis bien proportionné. Mon sexe n'est pas petit. Ni grand. Juste accordé à ma taille.  
>Je perds le fil de mes pensées en sentant Sasori le prendre en main. J'ai l'impression qu'un courant électrique vient de traverser tout mon corps. Qu'est ce qu'il fait, là ?<br>Oh mon dieu. Je crois que je suis en train de me délecter de ma première fellation. Enfin, j'en suis totalement sûr et c'est le paradis. C'est bon, je peux mourir heureux ! Je sens ses lèvres parfaites glisser le long de mon membre, sa bouche brûlante, ses mains caressant doucement mes cuisses mais je crois que mon cerveau vient de me quitter. C'est trop bon pour être légal !  
>Pourquoi est ce que .. Enfin .. Non, je ne vais pas venir tout de suite, si ? Ça fait quoi ? Deux minutes qu'il a commencé ? À tout casser ? Je n'ai rien le temps de dire que oui, j'ai déjà éjaculé. Dans sa bouche en plus ! Sans prévenir.<br>Vous vous souvenez de ma honte intersidérale de tout à l'heure ? C'était rien comparé à comment je me sens là !  
>Je me redresse brusquement, paniqué, m'éloigne un peu de lui en disant :<p>

- D-danna, je suis désolé, je .. Enfin, je voulais pas et … Je suis nul, mh !

Il redresse doucement la tête vers moi mais au lieu de lire des moqueries ou n'importe quoi de méchant dans ses pupilles, je ne vois qu'une certaine malice et une pointe de fierté et beaucoup de sensualité. Et je le vois surtout avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche. Oh non, il a pas fait ça, quand même, si ? Non non non !  
>Je détourne rapidement la tête en fermant les yeux. J'ai honte.<br>En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve à nouveau allongé, son corps collé au mien, son érection plus importante que jamais et il grogne à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque de désir :

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu sais ?  
>- M-mais …<br>- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dures trois heures.

Il lèche mon oreille avec lenteur, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il murmure :

- Je te veux Dei.

C'est possible de prendre du plaisir juste en entendant un murmure ? Parce que je crois que c'est mon cas, là, tout de suite.  
>Je croise son regard, rougis en le voyant sourire et il lèche doucement mon cou avant de demander :<p>

- On continue ?  
>- Oui Danna, mh.<br>- A ton tour.

Mon tour ? Comment ça, mon tour ? Non, j'étais bien, là, allongé.  
>Il nous fait tourner et je me retrouve au dessus de lui. Je souris légèrement en pensant que oui, je vais essayer ce que j'ai vu cet après midi, dans la vidéo. Je me redresse un peu, hésite un court moment avant de l'embrasser. Je veux pas dire, mais il a quand même avalé ma semence et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir quel goût ça a ! Instinctivement, mes mains caressent doucement son torse. Un jour, il m'a fait remarqué que je le faisais souvent quand on s'embrassait. Juste au dessus des vêtements, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup ça.<br>Ensuite, je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer. Ah si ! Son cou, parce qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était sensible à ce niveau. Et ses clavicules, que j'embrasse lentement. C'est fou ce que son souffle court et ses soupires me font un effet monstre.  
>Je descends ensuite lentement sur son sternum, en posant les doigts sur son ventre et il grogne mon prénom de façon très suppliante. Ok, c'est juste très agréable à entendre. Je continue jusqu'à sentir son bassin remuer lentement sous le mien. Alors, je me décale sur sa droite, pour dégager ses hanches, lui enlève son caleçon de mains tremblantes et mon regard se fixe directement sur son érection.<p>

Je ne parlerai pas de sa taille, étant donné que je vais avoir peur si je mets un nombre dessus. Même si le nombre en question était proche de un, je crois que j'aurais tout aussi peur ! Mais je dois dire que c'est … Enfin … Bien sûr, ça n'est pas la première fois que je le vois nu, je l'ai souvent regardé sous les douches, très discrètement et pendant de très courtes périodes, mais là, comme ça, en érection, juste pour moi, c'est quand même autre chose ! Surtout qu'il y a un peu de liquide qui en coule. Comme s'il était impatient pour la suite.

Je me racle la gorge pour me donner un peu de courage et commence par poser un baiser sur son tatouage avant d'inspirer et me jeter à l'eau. À savoir, effectuer ma première fellation.  
>Je commence par la prendre en main, afin de maintenir l'organe en place, ce qui a provoqué un soupire à mon Danna, puis, je me penche lentement pour glisser la langue le long de son membre. De sa base jusqu'en haut. Cette fois, c'est bien un gémissement qui lui échappe et il murmure mon prénom au beau milieu d'un halètement. Alors je ne me fais pas prier et le prends en bouche.<br>C'est moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, en fait. Bon, je fais spécialement attention de ne pas mettre les dents, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un truc énorme dans la bouche, ni de mal faire, étant donné qu'il a posé les bras sur son visage et qu'il est légèrement cambré. Je ne dois pas être si mauvais, en fait.

J'arrête tout de même rapidement parce que bon, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me fasse de mauvaise surprise. Je me redresse lentement en posant les mains sur mes cuisses et Sasori me regarde avec un léger sourire. Il me prend doucement par le bras, m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément avant de me murmurer que c'était bien.

Ensuite, il me replace doucement sur le dos, m'embrasse un court moment et murmure contre mes lèvres :

- On s'arrête là si tu veux.  
>- N-non, mh !<br>- Tu es certain ?

Je hoche la tête, légèrement anxieux quand même et il me sourit avant de fouiller dans une des tables de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il me fait écarter les jambes et s'agenouille entre.  
>Qu'est ce que je disais à ce propos, un peu plus tôt, mh ? Mais je crois que c'est mieux pour ce soir. Je suis pas certain que je pourrais satisfaire Sasori si j'étais au dessus. J'aurais bien trop peur de lui faire du mal.<br>Je lâche un petit rire en le sentant caresser mon ventre et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de murmurer :

- Ca va être froid.

Qu'est ce qui va être froid ? Oooh, ok, j'ai compris quand il a appliqué du lubrifiant … là. En effet, c'est froid ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu en mettre sur ses doigts ! Il me caresse un long moment avant de glisser une phalange en moi. Même pas mal. Bon, ça fait bizarre, j'ai clairement envie qu'il en mettre plus, mais je m'attendais à souffrir. Mais en fait, non. C'est même agréable, quand il commence de léger mouvements en moi. Après quelques secondes, il ajoute un second doigt et là, je comprends qu'on puisse dire que ça peut faire mal. Ça tire un peu, c'est beaucoup moins agréable.  
>Sasori me murmure de fermer les yeux alors je m'exécute. De sa main libre, il caresse doucement l'intérieur d'une des mes cuisses, en me laissant le temps de m'habituer à ses doigts avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes et il me murmure de me détendre.<br>Je suis détendu là. Enfin, j'essaye. Ça n'est pas facile quand on a des doigts à cet endroit.  
>Sur un mouvement plus appuyé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais une vague de plaisir me traverse, comme une décharge électrique. Je m'entends gémir, je sens mon corps se tendre tandis que Sasori sourit contre la peau de mon cou qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Il recommence son mouvement en appuyant un peu plus et c'est encore plus intense. Je me retrouve presque à bout de souffle alors qu'il semble s'amuser de la situation.<p>

- A-arrête de jouer, Danna, mh … !  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'aimer, non ?<br>- Pas du tout ….

Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe et je le sens ajouter un doigt en moi. Et je dois avouer que même si ça fait mal, c'est beaucoup trop bon pour que je m'en soucie. Sasori fait encore quelques mouvements avant de les retirer, provoquant un effet de manque chez moi. Un peu plus et je pourrais le supplier qu'il recommence, mais je comprends rapidement, en le voyant mettre le préservatif, qu'il n'en a clairement pas fini avec moi.  
>Quand il relève la tête vers moi, je me sens rougir et il demande :<p>

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

Je dis non de la tête et il vient se positionner au dessus de moi. Pour m'embrasser, dans un premier temps, ce qui m'aide clairement à me détendre. Après un court instant, il se redresse, me fait écarter les jambes un peu plus et se place. Je sens son membre frôler mon entrée et une impression bizarre me prend. Sasori prend appui sur un bras, glisse son autre main entre mes jambes pour se guider et je le sens commencer à me pénétrer. Ok, je comprends pourquoi les gens disaient que ça pouvait faire mal. Je sers les dents mais honnêtement, c'est dur de ne pas le repousser. Mais j'en ai tellement envie.  
>Quand il remarque que non, ça ne passe pas, il rajoute une bonne dose de lubrifiant et recommence. Cette fois, ça a l'air un peu mieux. Il embrasse doucement mon torse, me murmure que tout ira bien et je le crois. Comment je pourrais ne pas le croire ? Je le sens glisser en moi. Très doucement et j'ai l'impression que le pire est passé. Sasori a posé le front sur mon torse, comme si c'était aussi éprouvant pour lui, mais je me doute que ça n'est sûrement pas pour la même raison.<br>À un moment, il s'immobilise, et je sais qu'il est là, en entier, en moi. Que ça y est, il va me faire l'amour. Et que je ne suis plus puceau. Je glousse à cette pensée, et Sasori relève les yeux vers moi d'un air amusé. Il me regarde dans les yeux un court instant avant de se retirer et revenir un peu plus rapidement.

Ca y est, la douleur est passée et le plaisir prend le dessus. Je me sens me cambrer légèrement, et il soupire contre ma peau avant de glisser les bras dans mon dos, m'attirer contre lui et il entame de longs va et vient en moi, appuyant à chaque fois sur ce point proche de me faire crier de plaisir.

Il garde un rythme lent pendant tout notre ébat. Comme s'il voulait le faire durer pendant des heures, et je lui en suis reconnaissant parce c'est trop bon. Et je ne parle pas du moment où il glisse une main sur mon sexe pour le masser en même temps. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.  
>Au bout de longues minutes de plaisir, je ne retiens plus mes soupires, et je murmure :<p>

- D-danna !  
>- Encore.<br>- Da … nna …

Il se penche un peu pour m'embrasser, venant appuyer son mouvement beaucoup plus qu'avant, ce qui me fait lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure et il me regarde dans les yeux en grognant :

- Encore ...  
>- D-danna …<p>

Sa main dans mon dos agrippe un peu fortement ma peau alors qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure en grognant et je viens dans sa main, après un dernier mouvement sur mon membre en l'appelant. Deux secondes plus tard, il me rejoint dans un dernier coup de rein et s'effondre plutôt brusquement sur moi.

Je plane. Je veux dire, c'était … bon. Et loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je veux dire, oh mon dieu ! J'arrive même pas à reprendre mon souffle tellement c'était intense. Je gémis légèrement en le sentant se retirer mais je suis trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Tout mon corps est traversé par une sorte de petit picotement et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dépensé toute mon énergie.  
>Sasori me prend dans ses bras en m'embrassant sur le front et je geins en me pelotonnant contre lui. J'ai trop envie de dormir mais je dois résister. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un nul à m'endormir juste après. En plus, je veux profiter de cet état encore. Et puis, j'ai une chose à dire :<p>

- Danna ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Je t'aime, mh.

Et je sombre misérablement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>À mon réveil, Sasori est toujours contre moi. Il caresse mes cheveux d'une main légère en murmurant mon prénom. Alors je grogne légèrement, lève la tête vers lui et il sourit, m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire :<p>

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher, tu as de la visite, ce matin.  
>- Qui ça, mh ?<br>- Tu verras dans une demie heure.

Je réclame ensuite un baiser qu'il me donne avec un zeste de langue mutine, puis il se lève et je remarque enfin qu'il est déjà habillé. Je frotte mon visage un long moment pour essayer de me réveiller, je me redresse et …

- Oooh, non, je peux pas me lever, mh !

Mes reins sont en feux et je ne peux pas m'asseoir. C'est horrible. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas, sous le rire de Sasori et grogne en passant les mains sur le bas de mon dos et murmure :

- Tu m'avais pas dit ça, mh.  
>- Tu t'es endormi comme une masse hier. Sinon, crois moi, je t'aurais prévenu !<p>

Je grogne à nouveau et il dit :

- Allez, force toi, ton rendez vous est important.  
>- Danna …<p>

Je l'entends soupirer, il m'embrasse rapidement pour me donner du courage et m'aide à me redresser. Il me donne mon boxer de la veille que j'enfile et je me lève en serrant les dents. C'est horrible. Sasori m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :

- Je te laisse te débrouiller. Je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner de Sarina.  
>- Merci Danna.<br>- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?  
>- Parce que tu étais très bien hier soir, mh.<p>

Il sourit, me vole un rapide baiser et sort de la chambre rapidement tandis que je traine les pieds jusqu'à la mienne pour récupérer quelques vêtements et aller prendre une douche. La douche semble d'ailleurs me rendre beaucoup d'énergie et j'en profite pour essayer de calmer la gêne que je ressens en bas de mon dos.  
>Une fois terminée, je m'habille rapidement. Ça fait bizarre de remettre des vêtements datant d'autant de temps, mais ils me vont encore bien. Un vieux jean un peu troué, un tee shirt noir, une veste beige et je descends, les cheveux encore humides et pas coiffés. Je rejoins les deux autres à la salle à manger, embrasse Sarina sur la joue pour la saluer et Sasori me donne une tasse de café en demandant :<p>

- Ca va mieux ?

Je lui lance un regard noir en m'asseyant avec précaution et Sarina demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Deidara ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu es malade ?

Je rougis fortement et dis :

- N-non, mh. Enfin je .. Ca va, t'inquiète pas, mh !

Elle sourit, acquiesce et j'envoie un nouveau regard noir à Sasori qui a l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation. Il vient quand même me prendre dans ses bras, se posant un peu lourdement sur mes épaules, et embrasse doucement mon cou alors que je bois mon café. Il glisse ensuite le visage dans mon cou, sous le regard attendri de sa fille et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'on entende sonner. À ce moment, il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et va ouvrir.  
>Pendant ce temps, Sarina me regarde avec un grand sourire et dit :<p>

- Tu as l'air fatigué mais de bonne humeur.  
>- Je le suis, mh.<br>- Comment ça se fait ?  
>- Sasori m'a dit quelque chose hier, et ça m'a rendu très heureux, mh !<br>- Oh ! Il t'a dit « je t'aime » ?

Je souris largement en hochant la tête et elle rit légèrement jusqu'à tourner la tête vers la porte de la salle à manger. Je fais de même et vois le docteur Konan, dans son tailleur mauve, me regarder avec un petit sourire. Alors je me lève, avance jusqu'à elle et hésite.  
>Je la prends dans mes bras ou lui serre la main ?<br>Finalement, elle me fait signe de la prendre dans ses bras et je ne me fais pas prier. Elle caresse mon dos un court instant et dit :

- Je suis venue pour voir comment mon protégé se portait après deux jours de liberté.  
>- C-ca va, mh !<br>- On dirait.

Je la lâche et elle se tourne vers Sasori en demandant :

- Il y a un endroit où on peut parler en privé ?  
>- Sa chambre.<p>

Elle acquiesce et je l'y emmène en souriant comme un enfant. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'installe sur le bord du lit en regardant autour et je reste debout en me tordant un peu les mains. Ça fait bizarre de la voir en dehors de l'hôpital. Elle finit par me sourire et dire :

- Assieds toi, on va parler un peu.

J'acquiesce timidement, m'assieds à un bon mètre d'elle et elle demande :

- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?  
>- B-bien, mh !<br>- Tu te plais ici ?  
>- Beaucoup, mh. Sasori est gentil, et cet après midi, on va aller faire du shopping. Et il veut me présenter à sa grand mère, mh.<br>- Oh, c'est bien ça !  
>- Oui, mh. Enfin, je suis un peu gêné, mais … Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier, et je …<p>

Elle sourit tendrement et dit :

- Je suis contente que ça marche entre vous. Vous allez bien ensemble.  
>- Merci docteur, mh.<br>- Pas de docteur ici. Je ne suis pas venue en tant que psychothérapeute, mais en amie.  
>- V-vraiment ?<br>- Vraiment. D'ailleurs, tu peux me tutoyer, si tu le souhaites.  
>- D'accord, mh. C-comment vont les autres ?<br>- Je ne suis pas censée pouvoir t'en parler, mais puisqu'on est entre nous … Itachi va sortir, dans une petite semaine, Kakuzu et Hidan aussi, et ils vont sûrement devenir colocataires. Zetsu va être placé chez Nagato, si tout se passe bien.  
>- E-et Tobi, mh ? Il va pas rester seul, hein ?<br>- Non, ne t'en fais pas. On lui a trouvé un tuteur parfait. Il va habiter dans une grande maison avec des personnes très gentilles. Il sort jeudi, après les visites.  
>- C-c'est vrai ?<br>- Bien sûr. Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais les papiers sont déjà signés et il a déjà rencontré son tuteur. Mais on veut lui faire la surprise, jeudi.  
>- D'accord. C'est une bonne chose, pour lui, mh.<p>

Je perds légèrement mon sourire et finis par demander :

- Et Pain ?

Elle soupire longuement et dit :

- Il ne change toujours pas de discours. S'il continue comme ça, je doute qu'il sorte un jour. Sa mégalomanie devient de plus en plus importante, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec lui. Je le vois presque tous les jours depuis quelques temps.  
>- T-tu sais, moi, je sais pourquoi il est comme ça, mh.<p>

Elle me dévisage et je détourne les yeux en murmurant :

- T-tu dois me promettre de ne pas lui en parler, mh. Ce que je vais dire, je le dis à toi, pas à ton côté psy.  
>- D'accord.<br>- I-il refuse de l'admettre, mais même Itachi est d'accord avec moi, mh. Pain va très bien. Je crois même qu'il ne prend plus ses désirs mégalomanes au sérieux. S-s'il continue à te parler de ça, c'est parce que .. Qu'il a un faible pour toi, depuis des années, mh. Mais il a peur de tenter quoique ce soit.  
>- Vraiment ?<p>

Je souris légèrement, hoche la tête et dis :

- Il te regarde souvent quand tu as le dos tourné, et des fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rester près de toi le plus longtemps possible.

Elle me regarde un long moment et finit par soupirer en disant :

- Je comprends son comportement, mais le fait est que je ne sors jamais avec un patient.  
>- Et s'il n'était plus un patient, mh ?<br>- Ça serait différent.  
>- I-il te plait, mh ?<p>

Je la regarde dans les yeux mais elle ne se démonte pas et dit :

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
>- D'accord, mh, c'était juste une question.<p>

Il lui plait.  
>Elle hoche doucement la tête avant de demander :<p>

- Ces affaires viennent de chez tes parents ?  
>- Oui, mh. On y est allés hier avec Sasori et j'ai juste récupéré des cartons. Mon père était pas là, et ma mère m'a à peine parlé. Mais elle a parlé avec Sasori, mh.<br>- Ça s'est bien passé ?  
>- Pas spécialement, d'après ce que j'ai compris mais Sasori n'est pas du genre à se laisser démonter.<p>

Elle sourit, acquiesce et dit :

- Je vais y aller, j'ai pris une demie heure d'avance sur ma pause du midi juste pour venir te voir.

Je hoche la tête en souriant et la raccompagne en bas. Je la salue rapidement et Sasori la reconduit à la porte avant de venir m'embrasser sur la joue et demander :

- On y va ?  
>- Après midi shopping, mh ?<br>- Exactement ! Un petit macdo surprise pour Sarina à treize heures.

Il me fait signe de me faire, appelle sa fille et je souris légèrement en mettant mes chaussures. Sasori aide sa fille à se préparer avant de vérifier son porte feuille, prendre ses clés et nous sortons. Sarina me tire vers la voiture et je m'installe sur la place passager, m'attache et attends sagement que Sasori arrive.  
>Bon, ma douleur, en bas du dos, s'est légèrement atténuée, mais c'est quand même désagréable ! J'espère grandement que ça ne sera pas comme ça à chaque fois, sinon, je vais refuser que Sasori me touche à nouveau ! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment déplaisant !<br>Sasori s'installe au volant, vérifie que sa fille est attachée via le rétroviseur central et démarre. On ne parle pas un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande :

- Ca ne va pas ?  
>- J'ai mal, mh !<p>

Il éclate de rire tandis que je croise les bras en détournant la tête et il caresse doucement ma cuisse en disant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisserai te venger.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, rougis énormément en comprenant que oui, il va me lasser faire ça. Le prendre. Moi, au dessus. Je gigote un peu, gêné et il sourit en disant :

- Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sarina, qui a l'air de ne se douter d'absolument rien et dis :

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre, mh.

Il hausse une épaule et murmure :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, si t'as envie d'essayer.

Je me racle la gorge, détourne la tête à cause de la gêne et il donne une dernière légère caresse à ma cuisse avant de récupérer sa main pour conduire.  
>En quelques minutes, nous arrivons en centre ville, au grand centre commercial où à peu près tout le monde va pour les après midi shopping et je sors rapidement de la voiture quand Sasori est garé. Sarina vient immédiatement me prendre la main et me demande :<p>

- Dis, dis, on pourra acheter de l'argile ?  
>- Si y'en a, mh !<br>- Tu m'apprendras ?  
>- Bien sûr, mh.<p>

Sasori nous rejoint en verrouillant son véhicule et nous entraine dans le bâtiment.  
>Jusqu'à treize heures, on se contente de trainer un peu, sans faire d'achats, juste pour faire du repérage, regarder une ou deux animations jusqu'à ce que Sasori demande :<p>

- Vous avez faim ?

Je souris et Sarina hoche rapidement la tête. Son père lui indique alors le McDonald, à quelques mètres de là et je crois que j'ai jamais vu un visage s'illuminer autant. La fillette court jusqu'à l'entrée, nous supplie de nous dépêcher et Sasori prend ma main avec un naturel déconcertant pour m'y emmener.  
>Vue l'heure, il n'y a plus grand monde, vu que la plupart des gens sont déjà en train de manger, et après avoir placé Sarina à une table pour qu'elle nous la garde, tandis qu'on attend que la personne devant nous ait terminé de commander, Sasori glisse un bras possessif autour de ma taille, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :<p>

- Sa mère refuse d'entendre parler de ce genre d'endroits. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi enthousiaste.  
>- Je comprends, mh ! Mes parents m'y ont jamais emmené quand j'étais gosse. La première fois, c'était quand j'étais au collège, mh !<br>- Oh, tu veux peut être un menu enfant pour avoir le jouet ?  
>- Et toi, tu leur demandes s'ils ont des prix pour les vieux ?<p>

On se regarde un long moment dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'agrandisse et qu'il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Je le laisse ensuite passer la commande et je m'occuper de porter le plateau jusqu'à la table et m'installer à côté de Sarina qui ressemble beaucoup à une gosse à Noël. Ca fait super plaisir à voir.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après midi ressemble étrangement à une session shopping en famille. Sarina n'a même pas besoin de supplier son père pour avoir tout ce qu'elle veut alors que Sasori doit presque m'obliger à le laisser m'acheter des vêtements. Beaucoup de vêtements. D'un style décontracté, en grande majorité, mais aussi deux ou trois ensembles très classes. Ah, et il m'a aussi acheté les chaussures de mes rêves ! Des DocMartens noires avec les belles coutures jaunes. À ce moment là, j'ai bien faillit lui sauter dans les bras, et je crois que ça ne l'aurait même pas gêné !<br>D'ailleurs, ça ne le gêne même pas de m'embrasser en plein milieu des magasins, devant tout le monde alors qu'on se fait dévisager. Un couple d'hommes avec une petite fille, ça a l'air de profondément choquer les gens !  
>Une fois nos bras plein de sacs, et les jambes douloureuses d'avoir parcouru au moins quinze fois la longueur totale des couloirs du centre commercial, Sasori nous conduit vers un quartier que je connais particulièrement bien pour y avoir mis le feu. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient tout reconstruis, étant donné que ça fait quand même six ans, mais il n'y a plus la moindre trace de l'incendie. Comme si mon oeuvre avait disparue, ce qui me fait un peu mal au coeur.<br>Sasori se gare devant un grand immeuble, style haussmanien, que je connais particulièrement bien, étant donné que je passais devant quand je devais me rendre au bureau de mes parents, à quelques rues de là. Sarina me prend à nouveau par la main, m'entraine de force dans le hall et appel l'ascenseur tandis que Sasori ne se presse pas, et prend d'ailleurs tout son temps pour vérifier sa tenue dans le miroir de la cabine. Je souris en le voyant passer plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les aplatir un peu, jusqu'à ce que Sarina dise :

- Arrête Papa, tu es beau comme tu es !  
>- Si ma mère est là …<br>- Elle ne sera pas là !

Je regarde leur court échange avec intérêt et Sasori finit par soupirer, me prendre ma main libre et, d'un regard, m'indiquer qu'il m'expliquera plus tard. Quand l'ascenseur arrive à l'étage demandé, Sarina nous fait sortir et va sonner à une des quatre portes du pallier. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, Sasori m'embrasse sur la joue et me murmure :

- Sois naturel.

Je lui souris légèrement et la porte s'ouvre sur une petite vieille aux cheveux gris. Elle nous regarde un instant avant de prendre Sasori dans ses bras en disant :

- Sasori ! Tu aurais put venir avant !  
>- Je sais grand-mère, mais j'avais des choses à faire !<p>

Elle lâche ensuite son petit fils, prend Sarina dans ses bras et nous fait entrer. Sasori fait rapidement les présentations, je sers la main de la vieille femme et mon regard et immédiatement attiré par l'ameublement de l'appartement. C'est très luxueux, dans un style assez ancien, avec de grands tableaux, des lustres en cristal, des meubles imposants.  
>La femme nous entraine au salon, où un homme semblant avoir le même âge qu'elle est en train de regarder la télévision. Il nous salut à son tour, je me présente moi même et Sasori me fait m'asseoir contre lui en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Je me fais tout petit parce que, honnêtement, c'est assez inconfortable qu'il soit aussi démonstratif devant des personnes que je ne connais pas. Sarina, quant à elle, s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil et regarde la télé.<br>Sasori entame rapidement la conversation avec sa grand-mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande :

- Dis, gamin, tu veux un café ou quelque chose ?  
>- Non merci, madame, mh.<br>- Appelle moi encore une fois madame et …  
>- Chiyo, commence pas et laisse le gamin tranquille !<p>

Je rougis légèrement en entendant Ebizo parler et Sasori sourit largement en me disant :

- Fais pas attention à eux, ce sont que des vieux à la retraite.

Sa grand mère fronce les sourcils et le frape légèrement tandis que Sasori se met à rire. Ça fait bizarre de le voir rire aussi facilement. Il lui arrive de rire, quand il est avec moi, mais c'est souvent pour se moquer de moi.  
>Je sors rapidement de mes pensées en le sentant s'agripper à moi en disant :<p>

- Dei, protège moi de cette vieille folle !  
>- Sasori, sois un peu adulte ou j'appelle ta mère !<p>

Sasori fronce les sourcils mais reste contre moi et me sert dans ses bras en disant :

- Vas y, je suis certain qu'elle t'embêterait autant que moi.

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et se lève en me disant :

- Allez, viens avec moi gamin, on va faire un peu de café.  
>- D'accord, mh.<p>

Sasori me lâche, m'embrasse sur la joue, me faisant légèrement rougir et je suis la femme jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prépare la cafetière avant de prendre appui contre un des meubles et relever le regard vers moi. Elle me jauge un long moment, ce qui me met plutôt mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourie et dise :

- Sasori a toujours aussi bon goût on dirait.

Je rougis et elle sourit en disant :

- Sois pas gêné comme ça, gamin. Sasori nous a ramené pas mal de ses conquêtes à la maison quand il était ado.  
>- .. Oh.<p>

Elle rit un court instant et dit :

- J'ai pas dit qu'il nous les présentait. Il les ramenait ici pour être tranquille, à cause de sa mère. Il a toujours sa chambre, d'ailleurs. T'es la première personne qu'il nous présente officiellement, tu sais ?

Je rougis et dis :

- Je ne savais pas, mh.  
>- C'est bien Sasori, ça. Il aime pas parler de sa vie. Et il déteste attendre, et faire attendre.<p>

Je repense rapidement à son premier baiser, au bout de seulement une semaine et souris pour moi même en disant :

- Je crois que j'avais compris, ça, mh !

Elle sourit largement, me fait préparer un plateau où je pose trois tasse, deux canettes de Coca et un paquet de gâteaux, et elle me suit au salon avec la verseuse de la cafetière.  
>Elle sert tout le monde, se réinstalle et Sasori s'accapare mon attention en m'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Je lui souris et il demande :<p>

- Elle ne t'a pas trop embêté ?  
>- Non, mh.<p>

Il me sourit légèrement, me prend la main en posant la tête sur mon épaule et il parle un peu avec son grand oncle.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'horrible arrive. Tout semblait bien aller, et comme ça, d'un coup, la tête de Chiyo tombe en avant, comme au ralenti. Comme si elle était morte. Mais en voyant Sarina rire et Sasori soupirer, je me dis que paniquer ne serait pas des plus adapté. Et c'est le cas, parce que quelques secondes après, la vieille femme part dans un fou rire incontrôlable en disant qu'elle m'a eut.  
>Ça n'est pas drôle !<br>Sasori semble tout a fait habitué par la situation d'ailleurs, et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le fait à tout le monde.  
>- C'est glauque, mh !<p>

Et Chiyo rit encore plus en me voyant bouder alors que Sasori semble plus exaspéré qu'autre chose de l'attitude de sa grand mère.

Nous finissons par diner avec eux et c'était une soirée très agréable. Beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais pensé. La grand mère de Sasori est un vrai boute en train. Elle rit beaucoup, aime taquiner son frère et Sasori. Elle m'a même pincer une joue, un peu brutalement, pour me dire que j'avais un visage beaucoup trop angélique à son goût, et que ça cachait quelque chose. Et Sasori a même dit qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Une fois rentrés, Sarina couchée, et installé dans le lit à côté de lui, Sasori me regarde un court instant avant de demander :

- Tu veux que je te parle de ma mère ?  
>- Seulement si tu en as envie, mh.<br>- J'ai envie de beaucoup de choses en ce moment, et aucune ne concerne ma mère.

Je mets à peu près dix secondes à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là et rougis fortement en croisant son regard de braise. Enfin, de braise … Disons que ses paupières habituellement mi closes me font un effet indescriptible. Et sa façon de me regarder de haut en bas, en me bougeant que les yeux, la tête légèrement relevée me donne l'impression qu'il me désire plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.  
>Une fois mes joues à nouveau de la bonne couleur, il me sourit et dit :<p>

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ma famille a un pied dans l'aristocratie. Chiyo est baronne. Mon père, qui est son fils est aussi baron, et ma mère vient d'une famille de ducs. Le mariage a été arrangé par sa famille à elle, mais elle déteste tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Y compris la couleur de mes cheveux, celle de Sarina. Elle a fait une syncope le jour où je suis revenu de l'école avec un tatouage. Et c'est elle qui a fait pression pour que je sois marié à mon ex femme.  
>- T-tu es baron ?<p>

Il réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête et je me sens rougir mais il m'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- Ca ne change pas grand chose pour moi, ça n'est qu'un titre inutile.

Mon homme est baron. Ok, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à le digérer, ça.

* * *

><p>C'est jeudi matin, et je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré. Je veux dire. Baron ! C'est un titre de noblesse quand même ! Moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre croquant à côté de lui ! Il aurait été prince, ça aurait été pareil pour moi.<p>

Bon, honnêtement, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me sauter dessus. Deux ou trois fois. À peu près. Il profite que Sarina ne soit pas là, je crois. Il est d'ailleurs très tactile quand il s'y met, et même le fait qu'on soit dans la cuisine ne l'a pas empêché de venir me chauffer. Je dois avouer, d'ailleurs, que j'adore ça. Pas parce que c'est juste trop bon, mais parce qu'il me respecte. Je l'ai repoussé une fois, parce que j'étais en train de faire un chaton, pour Sarina, parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé, il n'a même pas eut l'air déçu. Au contraire, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, s'est installé à côté de moi et m'a regardé faire sans rien dire.  
>À côté de ça, on a passé quelques moments romantiques, rien que tous les deux. Comme devant un film, durant lequel il a inlassablement caressé mes cheveux, ou un après midi qu'on a passé à regarder le ciel.<br>Je m'habitue de plus en plus à ma nouvelle vie. Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis sorti, mais le fait que Sasori soit avec moi m'aide à garder le bon cap. Il est toujours là pour me soutenir. Je redoute un peu le moment où il devra reprendre le travail mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser pour ne pas angoisser, et ça semble bien fonctionner, jusqu'ici. Honnêtement, je me vois mal rester à la maison toute la journée à attendre son retour. Je n'ai pas le tempérament d'une femme au foyer.

Jeudi matin donc, et aujourd'hui, on va rendre visite à tout le monde. Et je vais voir Tobi ! C'est fou comme il peut me manquer depuis que je suis sorti. Les autres aussi me manquent, mais Tobi … En plus, il va sortir ! Et habiter avec des gens bien d'après ce que le docteur Konan avait dit. Enfin .. Konan. Je me demande si son tuteur me laissera venir le voir. Ça serait sympa.  
>Après une douche bien méritée, à cause de l'endurance de Sasori, et croyez moi, malgré son âge, il est très gourmand, je descends déjeuner avec lui. En me voyant, comme à son habitude, il m'embrasse sur la tempe en glissant une caresse dans mon dos, me sourit tendrement et me demande si j'ai bien dormi.<br>Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Étant donné qu'on n'a pas arrêté de la nuit. Il a voulu que je sois au dessus, cette nuit. Dominant, en tous cas. Je dois dire que c'était plutôt bon, même si j'étais assez gêné au début.

J'ai sodomisé un baron. Ouais, ça fait bizarre à dire.

Et heureusement que Sarina n'était pas là, sinon, elle aurait entendu son père émettre de drôles de sons. Mais je dois avouer que ça n'était pas pour me déplaire, étant donné qu'il m'a semblé comblé. De toutes façons, quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression d'être parfait avec lui. Il n'a jamais l'air déçu ni embêté.  
>Il a clairement l'air de vivre sur un nuage et je suis embarrassé de me dire que j'en suis sûrement la cause.<br>Nous mangeons en silence, bien que je vois bien sa gêné d'être assis. Il me jette un léger coup d'oeil amusé mais ne dit rien. Ouais, je crois que je me suis vengé de la dernière fois, où il se moquait de mon mal de dos !  
>Après le repas, il va faire sa sieste journalière. Il a la mauvaise habitude de se lever aux aurores, même quand il est en vacances. Il se lève avec le soleil. On est en plein été et le soleil se lève très tôt. Je lui ai proposé de demander des somnifères à Konan mais il a dit qu'il arriverait à se débrouiller seul.<br>Du coup, je m'occupe de ranger la table, nettoyer un peu la cuisine, squatter devant la télé. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul un peu, du moment que ça n'est pas pendant des heures.  
>J'ai hâte d'arriver à l'hôpital et de revoir tous mes amis. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis sorti alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine. C'est comme si je commençais une nouvelle vie. Bon, c'est exactement ça. Une nouvelle vie, avec Sasori. Et Sarina. Et mes DocMartens.<br>Au bout d'une bonne heure, je monte réveiller Sasori. Il est emmitouflé sous ses draps et grogne en m'entendant arriver :

- Encore cinq minutes …

Je souris, vais m'asseoir à côté de lui en glissant une main au niveau de sa hanche et dis :

- Je t'ai laissé une heure, mh.  
>- … Oh. Je me lève alors.<p>

D'habitude, il me demande de venir au bout d'une demie heure.  
>Il se redresse lentement et je me retiens de rire devant sa coupe du réveil et ses yeux semblant encore plus fatigués que d'habitude. Il me regarde un court instant avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et demander :<p>

- Dei ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?  
>- Pour quoi, mh ?<br>- Dis moi que tu ne m'en voudras pas.  
>- C'est quelque chose de grave ?<br>- Non. Mais je t'ai encore caché quelque chose.

Je soupire, baisse un peu la tête et lui dis :

- Allez, lève toi, je vais mettre mes chaussures, mh.  
>- Dei ..<p>

Il embrasse ma mâchoire mais je me lève et redescends. Je déteste quand il me fait ça.  
>Parce que oui, il me cache beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait qu'il était baron, déjà. Et puis, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais me faire un atelier dans la chambre inoccupée, mais il m'a répondu que c'était hors de question, sans me donner la moindre explication.<br>En arrivant en bas, je me glisse dans mes chaussures, que je ne ferme pas parce honnêtement, c'est tellement confortable que j'en ai pas besoin, je récupère les clés de sa voiture et vais l'attendre sur le siège passager.  
>Je déteste qu'il ne me dise pas tout.<br>Il arrive une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il a prit le temps de se doucher et de se changer, on dirait. Il a même encore les cheveux mouillés.  
>Il me sourit mais je me détourne pour ne pas céder devant sa moue adorable et regarde dehors durant tout le trajet.<p>

Je retrouve cependant mon grand sourire en arrivant. Les bâtiments me semblent d'ailleurs très accueillants et je n'attends même pas Sasori pour me rendre à l'accueil, presque en courant. Je me suis retenu, mais je dois avouer que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais battu un record de vitesse !  
>La charmante jeune secrétaire me sourit largement et m'indique le chemin pour aller à la grande salle des visites. Sasori me rattrape à ce moment là, et me prend la main pour m'y emmener lui même. Bon, rien que pour son attitude, je lui pardonne à moitié. Mais en voyant le panneau « Salle de visite », au dessus d'une double porte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les dites portes à la volée, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur moi et je vois immédiatement une grande table aménagée au milieu de la pièce avec tous mes amis.<p>

La salle en elle même est plutôt agréable. Plus que notre salle de détente, en tous cas. Elle est colorée, décorée avec soin, il y a quelques tableaux, des distributeurs automatiques. Mais j'ai autre chose à penser. Parce qu'en deux secondes, je me retrouve avec Tobi dans les bras.

- Sempai ! Sempai a trop manqué à Tobiiii !

Je crois qu'il pleure de joie. Ça n'est pas mon cas. Non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil. Ou genre une brindille, ou une branche. Quelque chose qui fait pleurer quoi. Ou quelqu'un coupe un oignon quelque part.  
>Rapidement Zetsu rejoint l'étreinte et cette fois, je l'avoue sans problème, je pleure. Comment pourrais-je ne pas pleurer en voyant à quel point je semble leur avoir manqué ? Tobi m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la joue avant de se cacher dans mon cou en murmurant mon prénom, comme si ça allait me faire rester et j'accepte volontiers le mouchoir que Sasori me donne pour essuyer mon visage.<br>Une fois qu'on est à peu près tous calmés, nous nous rendons à la table spécialement aménagée pour nous et je salue tout le monde en les prenant, chacun leur tous, dans mes bras. Pain en premier, qui semble plus souriant que d'habitude, puis Itachi qui me présente rapidement à son petit frère Sasuke, Hidan qui, je crois, a pleuré mais le cache parfaitement derrière son sourire arrogant, Kakuzu qui est tout à fait stoïque mais qui me salue quand même plutôt chaleureusement. Puis je m'assieds sur un des bancs, Tobi dans mes bras, Sasori à côté de moi et Zetsu à côté de lui.  
>Tobi se pelotonne contre moi et je l'embrasse sur le crâne pour essayer de le calmer avant de sourire aux autres. Ils entament les conversations, Sasori leur raconte en détail ce qu'on a fait depuis notre sortie tandis que je suis incapable de parler. J'ai une boule dans la gorge.<br>Parce que je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont manqué plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Surtout Tobi.  
>Celui ci prend d'ailleurs environ deux heures pour se reprendre avant de se redresser, me sourire largement et dire :<p>

- Tobi est désolé, mais Tobi aime son sempai et son sempai lui manquait.  
>- Ça n'est rien, mon grand, mh.<br>- Sempai n'en veut pas à Tobi d'avoir mouillé son tee shirt ?

Je souris en disant non de la tête et il me rend mon sourire avant de me prendre une main, soupirer profondément et dire :

- Docteur Konan a dit à Tobi que Tobi allait sortir, ce soir. Tobi a été un très gentil garçon depuis que son sempai est parti, et Tobi va habiter avec des gens très gentils.  
>- Elle me l'a dit, mh.<br>- Tobi pourra venir voir son sempai ?  
>- J'espère que oui, mh. Je demanderai à Konan si c'est possible, ok ?<br>- D'accord sempai.  
>- Tu m'as manqué Tobi. Vraiment beaucoup.<p>

Il sourit, me prend dans ses bras et dit :

- Tobi pense que sempai est son grand frère.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, pour l'empêcher de trembler et croise le regard de Pain, qui semble attendri par la scène. Il a l'air de montrer beaucoup plus de sentiments qu'avant, et le voir sourire est toujours un plaisir.  
>Je vois quand même rapidement son regard se détourner de moi et le suis pour apercevoir Konan, de l'autre côté de la salle, avec un patient. Pain rougit légèrement et se détourne pour parler à Itachi tandis que Tobi me demande :<p>

- Sempai ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Elle est comment, la maison de Sasori sempai ?  
>- Grande ! Mais pas trop grande non plus. Il y a du terrain, une piscine, mh !<br>- Oh, ça a l'air bien !  
>- Ça l'est. Et puis, Sasori a une petite fille adorable, mh.<br>- C'est vrai ? Elle s'appelle comment ?  
>- Sarina. Elle a neuf ans, et elle ressemble beaucoup à Sasori, mh !<br>- Elle doit être belle alors !

Je souris, hoche la tête et il demande :

- Sempai est heureux ? Sasori sempai est toujours gentil ?  
>- Oui, mh.<p>

Il sourit, repose la tête contre mon épaule et reste là tout l'après midi, à fredonner.  
>Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé en fait. Sasori s'est occupé de tout ça et j'ai simplement profité de la présence de mes amis. Je veux dire, on n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de parler avant, et savoir qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié a laissé une emprunte indélébile dans mon coeur. Je pourrais même dire que je les aime beaucoup.<p>

* * *

><p>En fin d'après midi, Kisame vient nous indiquer que les visites sont terminées. Il m'a éteint un court instant avant d'entrainer Tobi dans les couloirs pour qu'il rencontre son tuteur. Alors je me lève, m'étire longuement avant de saluer tout le monde, et je termine volontairement par Pain pour glisser à son oreille :<p>

- Tu plais à Konan mais elle ne sortira jamais avec un patient. Alors sors d'ici et tente ta chance.

Quand je m'écarte, il me regarde longuement dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête, imperceptiblement et suivre la file pour retourner à notre étage.  
>Ça veut dire qu'il avoue son faible pour elle, non ?<p>

Une fois mes amis partis, Sasori me laisse quelques minutes pour que je me reprenne avant de me prendre par la main, la caresser un instant et m'entrainer lentement vers la sortie. Il allait prendre la parole mais est interrompu par Konan qui nous appelle. Je me tourne vivement vers elle et elle demande :

- Vous auriez un peu de temps ? J'aimerais parler avec Deidara.

Je regarde Sasori qui hoche doucement la tête, d'une expression neutre alors nous la rejoignons, la suivons le long des couloirs et elle nous fait entrer dans son bureau en disant :

- Je vais récupérer un dossier et je vous rejoins. Prenez vos aises.

Et elle referme la porte, alors nous allons nous asseoir sur le canapé et je détaille rapidement la pièce pour voir s'il y a eu des changements. Et en effet, une statuette en argile attire rapidement mon attention. Elle est posée sur le rebord en dessous d'une des fenêtres et a été peinte avec beaucoup de soin. Je souris pour moi même et regarde Sasori un court instant avant de caler ma tête contre son épaule en demandant :

- Dis, Danna ..  
>- Mh ?<br>- Qu'est ce que tu me cachais ?  
>- Tu verras.<br>- Dis moi …  
>- Non.<br>- Danna …

Il soupire longuement, caresse doucement ma main et dit :

- Attends deux ou trois minutes et tu sauras.  
>- D-d'accord, mh.<p>

Donc, ça se passera ici. Peut être que Konan a un travail pour moi, vu qu'on en avait parlé, lors d'une de mes séances. Comme animateur artistique, ou un truc du genre. Ça serait bien, et je crois que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. En plus, je pourrais voir mes amis.  
>Je fronce les sourcils. Non, je ne pourrais pas, vu qu'ils vont tous sortir. Tous à part Pain, pour l'instant, mais après ce que je lui ai dit, il ne devrait pas tarder. Et surtout, j'espère qu'il tentera sa chance avec Konan. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, ces deux là, j'en suis certain.<p>

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos, jette un coup d'oeil pour voir Konan suivie de Tobi et soupire longuement en reportant mon regard vers le sol que je fixais, perdu dans mes pensées.  
>Il y a un silence un peu bizarre et je regarde à nouveau vers la porte. Oui, Tobi se tient bien là, habillé d'un jean un peu large, d'un tee shirt noir, avec une veste nouée à ses hanches. Il a un sac dans les bras et je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.<br>Qu'est ce qu'ils fait là ? Kisame ne devait pas l'emmener voir son futur tuteur ?  
>Mon cerveau met plusieurs secondes pour enregistrer l'information et je me lève d'un bond en posant les mains sur ma bouche. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sasori qui s'est accoudé sur le dossier du canapé et semble de délecter de la scène, Konan a un léger sourire mais attend qu'on réagisse, et Kisame a un grand sourire, et je crois qu'il est prêt d'éclater de rire. Tobi regarde une dernière fois Konan avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras et je réalise.<p>

Je crois que Tobi va venir habiter avec nous.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler légèrement et Konan se racle la gorge avant de dire :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

Tobi va ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour calmer son hyperventilation et je refoule un sanglot pour demander :

- P-pourquoi vous avez rien dit, mh ?

Kisame éclate alors de rire tandis que Sasori prend Tobi contre lui pour le calmer en disant, totalement impassible :

- On appelle ça une surprise, gamin.  
>- C-c'est pas drôle !<p>

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, calmer mes tremblements, mais ça n'est pas simple.  
>Tobi va venir habiter avec nous. Et je m'occuperai de lui, comme un vrai grand frère. C'est juste .. magnifique.<br>Au bout d'une bonne minute, Konan s'approche, glisse une main dans mon dos pour me faire m'installer sur le canapé et Tobi s'installe dans mes bras en se cachant tandis que le docteur me dit :

- Officiellement, Sasori est son tuteur légal, mais on sait parfaitement que tu sauras t'occuper de lui.

Je hoche la tête en serrant mon ami un peu plus fort contre moi et Konan sourit tendrement en disant :

- Sasori a mon numéro de téléphone au cas où il y aurait un problème, d'accord ?  
>- O-on rentre maintenant ? Et il vient avec nous et …<p>

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et j'essuie mon visage d'un revers de manche avant de souffler un bon coup et regarder Sasori qui semble bien s'amuser. Il m'embrasse sur le front et demande :

- On y va ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, aide Tobi à se remettre sur ses jambes et lui prends son sac parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir réalisé encore. Il garde ma main dans la sienne, et je le sens légèrement trembler. Konan nous mène en silence jusqu'à dehors et Tobi geins en voyant qu'il est sortit. Il me reprend dans ses bras en murmurant qu'il a jamais été aussi heureux et je mets à peu près vingt minutes à le calmer.  
>Je comprends son état, bien entendu, j'ai eu du mal aussi mais lui, ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était là. Je ne pense pas qu'il a un jour imaginé pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Et surtout, venir habiter avec moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Je veux dire … Tobi. Habiter avec moi, chez Sasori. Comme une sorte de famille bizarre. C'était juste trop improbable pour que je puisse l'imaginer. Je suis certain que même Sherlock Holmes n'y aurait pas pensé. Ou peut être que si. Pas moi en tous cas.<br>J'aide Tobi à entrer dans la voiture, souris en le voyant aussi heureux et me tourne vers Konan que je vais prendre dans mes bras. Elle rit un court instant et dit :

- C'est Sasori que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui a tout organisé, tu sais ?

Elle caresse doucement mon dos et dit :

- Allez, rejoins les. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?  
>- D-d'accord, mh.<p>

Elle me sourit tendrement et je vais m'installer sur la banquette arrière avec Tobi. Je glisse un bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrasse sur la joue et Sasori nous conduit chez lui.  
>Je sens parfaitement que Tobi est très tendu et excité alors je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de le calmer.<br>Une fois arrivés, je le fais sortir, prends son sac et lui laisse le temps de regarder tout autour de lui. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Même quand on se voyait, il n'avait pas l'air aussi excité. Enfin, peut être que si. Mais il reste quand même très difficile de lire correctement ses émotions. Je l'ai déjà vu menacer de mort un autre patient, qui m'avait regardé un peu de travers, le tout avec un grand sourire. Il était flippant, ce jour là.  
>Quand il semble être prêt, je le prends par la main, l'embrasse sur la joue et lui demande :<p>

- On y va ?  
>- Tobi va vraiment habiter là ?<br>- Oui. En plus, tu auras une belle chambre, mh !

La fameuse chambre que je voulais transformer en atelier. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sasori m'a empêché de le faire !  
>Tobi sourit un peu plus, comme si c'était possible et je l'entraine à l'intérieur. Il regarde tout autour avant de rougir et dire à Sasori :<p>

- La maison de Sasori sempai est une belle maison ! Tobi pense qu'il sera heureux ici !  
>- Je l'espère grandement !<p>

Tobi rougit un peu plus et je lui fais une visite guidée.  
>Il a vraiment une attitude de gamin. Je sais que je le supporte assez bien, mais il doit quand même y avoir des situations pendant lesquelles ça doit poser problème. Imaginez qu'il se fasse draguer à un café, ou juste dans la rue. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il saurait comment réagir.<br>Je sais que Konan lui a appris à lire, à écrire, même si son écriture est plutôt chaotique. Il sait aussi bien s'exprimer, quand il fait des efforts, sans utiliser la troisième personne, mais il dit toujours qu'il a l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui parle quand il le fait.  
>Quand la visite du rez de chaussée est terminée, je l'emmène à l'étage et lui montre sa chambre. Comme la mienne, c'est une pièce vaste, comparée à la chambre qu'il avait à l'hôpital, dans des tons très monotones de gris. C'est classe, mais ça ne correspond du tout à la personnalité de Tobi. Il a aussi un grand lit, et je pense qu'il n'en a jamais eu d'aussi grand, un placard à portes coulissantes, une commode et un bureau.<br>Sasori s'éclipse à ce moment là, sûrement pour que je m'occupe moi même du jeune homme et celui ci se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire avant de demander :

- T-Tobi va dormir ici ?  
>- Oui, mh ! La porte d'en face, c'est ma chambre mais .. mais je dors avec Sasori en fait, mh.<p>

Il rougit, hoche doucement la tête et je lui dis :

- Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il ne faut pas hésiter à venir toquer. Et puis, Sarina n'est pas là, mais elle rentre dimanche, alors tu pourras la voir à ce moment là, mh.  
>- Tobi peut demander quelque chose ?<br>- Bien sûr, mh.  
>- Est-ce que Tobi est en train de rêver ?<p>

Il détourne la tête et je remarque rapidement qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Alors je souris, le prends dans mes bras et dis :

- Non mon grand, mh. C'est loin d'être un rêve, sinon, on dort tous les deux !

Il pouffe de rire, essuie ses yeux et dit :

- Tobi est heureux que son sempai ne l'ait pas oublié !  
>- Je t'avais dit que je t'abandonnerai pas, mh ?<p>

Il hoche la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'installe à côté de lui, caresse doucement son dos pour le réconforter et dis :

- Tu sais, si la déco ne te plait pas, on ira acheter un peu de peinture et on changera ça, mh.  
>- Tobi aimerait du orange ! Et du jaune, un tapis rouge en bas du lit, des draps du Roi Lion.<p>

Je pouffe de rire et réponds :

- On verra avec Sasori si c'est faisable, ok ?  
>- D'accord. Et Tobi aimerait .. une .. une photo avec Deidara sempai sur sa table de chevet.<p>

Je souris, timidement parce que sa demande me gêne un peu et l'embrasse sur la joue en disant :

- On fera ça, mh. Et demain, on ira en ville acheter un cadre.

Il hoche la tête en gardant son sourire et je le sers contre moi en soupirant.  
>Une heure plus tard, Sasori nous appelle pour diner, alors je me lève, m'étire longuement et Tobi demande :<p>

- Après manger, Tobi pourra regarder la télévision un peu ?  
>- Je pense que oui, mh !<p>

Il sourit et je le prends par la main pour descendre. Je l'installe à côté de moi, le sers et Sasori me demande :

- La chambre lui plait ?  
>- Pas assez colorée, mh.<br>- Je te prêterai mon porte feuille demain, et je ferais venir une voiture pour vous.  
>- Tu seras pas là, mh ?<br>- Je dois aller au laboratoire pour voir mon chef de section et valider mes congés. Mais ça risque de prendre l'après midi parce que je dois faire de la paperasse et ranger mon bureau. Il y a des trucs que je devais faire il y a longtemps, et j'aimerais que ça soit fait avant mes vraies vacances.

Je souris, acquiesce et il demande :

- Vous allez mettre quoi comme couleurs ?

Je regarde Tobi qui avale son morceau de viande et dit :

- Tobi aimerait de l'orange sur un mur, et puis du jaune.  
>- Et un tapis rouge, mh !<p>

Tobi acquiesce, sourit en rougissant légèrement et dit :

- Mais Sasori sempai est pas obligé de laisser faire Tobi s'il pense que ça ne sera pas bien.  
>- Je veux que tu te plaises ici Tobi, et si tu as besoin d'une chambre orange pour ça, je ne te la refuserais sûrement pas !<p>

Tobi rougit, se détourne légèrement parce qu'il est gêné et termine son assiette en silence mais en nous jetant des coups d'oeils. Sasori semble, de son côté, fier de son coup, tandis que j'ai du mal à y croire. Il a fait ça pour moi, parce qu'il savait que ça me rendrait heureux, et que Tobi serait aussi ravi de la situation. Il ne s'est même pas posé la question du « qu'en dira-t-on ? » quand les gens nous verrons avec sa fille et un homme de vingt cinq ans se comportant comme un enfant.  
>D'ailleurs, Tobi est plus vieux que moi, mais on dirait que ça ne lui pose pas de problème.<br>Après le diner, Tobi demande timidement à Sasori s'il peut regarder la télévision et mon danna accepte sans problème, alors, tandis que Sasori s'est désigné d'office pour nettoyer la table, j'accompagne Tobi au salon et lui montre la collection de DVD de Sasori.  
>Je crois qu'il a failli s'évanouir en en voyant autant. Il met un long moment à choisir, me demandant parfois de lui lire les titres aux mots compliqués et on fini par mettre « Raiponce ».<br>Et je dois dire que même moi, j'ai adoré. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Sasori m'ait embrassé au moment romantique du film, sous le regard gêné de Tobi, ou qu'il nous ait préparé un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows, et de la crème et que c'était délicieux. Non, absolument aucun rapport !  
>Une fois le film terminé, j'emmène Tobi dans sa chambre, le laisse se changer et le borde avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il me sourit légèrement en se pelotonnant sous les draps et demande :<p>

- Sempai ?  
>- Mh ?<br>- Est ce que Tobi restera ici longtemps ?  
>- Et bien, vu que Sasori est ton tuteur légal maintenant, à part s'il y a un très gros problème, je pense que tu resteras longtemps oui, mh.<br>- Tobi sera sage !  
>- Je n'en doute même pas, mh.<p>

Il sourit et je l'embrasse sur le front avant de murmurer :

- Passe une bonne nuit mon grand. Si quelque chose ne va pas, viens toquer, ok ?  
>- Oui sempai.<p>

Je caresse doucement sa joue, le regarde fourrer son visage dans son oreiller et ressors de la chambre en éteignant la lumière et laissant la porte entrouverte. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il a peur du noir et Sarina aussi, alors Sasori avait fait installé une veilleuse dans le couloir pour pouvoir laisser la porte entrouverte sans qu'il y ait trop de lumière dans la chambre. On dirait qu'elle va aussi servir pour Tobi.  
>Je rejoins Sasori dans son lit et ne résiste pas longtemps avant de céder à ses caresses. De toutes façons, vu la surprise qu'il m'a faite, je ne crois pas que j'aurais put lui refuser un calin sous la couette. Non pas que je m'oblige pour lui, bien au contraire, mais comme je l'ai expliqué, il lui arrive d'être gourmand.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveille seul dans le lit. Je sais qu'il est déjà parti parce qu'il a laissé un mot sur la table de chevet. Juste un post-it avec plusieurs numéros de téléphone, dont son service de chauffeur, son portable, le numéro de son bureau, une de ses cartes de crédit avec le code de sécurité avec un « Ne fais pas attention aux prix », et un petit « Je t'aime ».<br>Je crois que s'il me fait ça tous les matins, son absence ne me dérangera absolument pas.  
>Je me lève après m'être longuement étiré et vérifie rapidement dans la chambre de Tobi. Vu qu'il n'y est pas, je descends et le trouve en train de manger des céréales devant des dessins animés. En me sourit largement en me voyant et je vais l'embrasser sur le front en demandant :<p>

- Tu as bien dormi, mh ?  
>- Oui sempai ! Tobi est réveillé depuis longtemps et a vu Sasori sempai partir.<br>- D'accord. Tu t'es douché déjà ?  
>- Non sempai, Tobi termine son bol et y va !<p>

Je lui souris, acquiesce et vérifie l'heure avant de me servir un café et m'installer à côté de lui pour me réveiller en douceur devant Pokémon.  
>J'accompagne ensuite Tobi à l'étage pour l'aider à vider son sac. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça fait partie du programme de réinsertion de l'hôpital. Ils récupèrent des vêtements donnés par d'anciens résidents, des familles, des associations et en donnent ensuite quelques uns aux personnes qui sortent. Il récupère ensuite des vêtements propres et va se doucher tandis que je vais préparer mes propres affaires.<br>Je cherche aussi un long moment avant de trouver un porte monnaie assez grand pour y glisser la carte de Sasori et attends que Tobi ait terminé sa douche pour y aller à mon tour. Une fois propres, et mes cheveux secs, j'appelle une voiture avant de m'asseoir à côté de Tobi et lui dire :

- On va aller dans un grand magasin pour la peinture, ca ira pour toi ?  
>- T-Tobi ne sait pas, mais Tobi essayera de rester sage.<br>- Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu me dis et on rentre. Mais dis toi que si tu es sage, à midi, on mangera à un endroit où tu n'es jamais allé, mh !  
>- Ou ça ?<p>

Je lui souris, l'embrasse sur la tempe et vais ouvrir en entendant toquer à la porte. Je souris au chauffeur venu nous chercher.  
>Finalement, sortir avec un baron, ça a de très bons côtés.<br>L'homme nous conduit jusqu'à un magasin spécialisé dans le bricolage et il me prévient qu'il restera à ma disposition pendant toute la journée, ce qui est à la fois pratique et étrangement dérangeant. Ça m'embêterait moi, d'être payé à attendre que des personnes aient terminé leur shopping. Enfin, tout dépend combien il est payé.

La fin de la matinée passe très rapidement, étant donné que Tobi savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a d'ailleurs avoué avoir eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler sa chambre. Il a d'ailleurs été très précis sur les couleurs qu'il voulait. Je crois même que malgré son handicap, il est très intelligent et calculateur quand il se concentre un peu ou qu'il est motivé. Il a été aussi un peu gêné par les inconnus présents dans le magasin, mais j'ai réussi à le rassurer avec un sourire.  
>Une fois les achats effectués, nous retournons vers notre voiture et le chauffeur nous aide à ranger les pots de peinture dans le coffre avant que je lui indique où nous conduire.<br>Quand Tobi a vu que je l'emmenais au McDonald, il a failli m'étouffer tellement il m'a serré fort contre lui. Mais au final, il a beaucoup aimé. Il a voulu un Happy Meal, pour le jouet Star Wars, mais j'ai dû lui prendre un hamburger supplémentaire parce qu'il avait encore faim. Et j'ai acheté un café pour notre chauffeur, qu'il semble avoir beaucoup apprécié après son snack.  
>Durant l'après midi, nous nous rendons dans un magasin de vêtements, pour remplir l'armoire de Tobi et nous rentrons. Le chauffeur m'a dit que la facture pour la journée serait envoyée la semaine prochaine.<br>Je réunie ensuite tous les tickets de caisse, pour les garder de côté pour Sasori, et monte nos achats dans la chambre de Tobi.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants sont dédiés à la décoration de la chambre de Tobi. Il a fait plusieurs schémas pour nous montrer, à Sasori et moi, comment il voulait sa chambre et a été très précis, mais vu que c'est lui qui a fait la grande majorité des travaux, ça ne nous a pas gêné.<br>Honnêtement, je m'attendais à un résultat étrange, mais les couleurs qu'il a choisies sont parfaites. Pas trop ternes, mais pas trop vives non plus. Le mur de la porte et de la fenêtre sont jaunes bouton d'or, et les autres murs, « melon ». Il m'a aussi fait peindre des motifs un peu abstraits sur les murs et je crois que Sasori ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi beau.

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, je me réveille difficilement en milieu de matinée, et c'est uniquement parce que Sarina vient sauter sur le lit, rapidement suivie par Tobi tandis que Sasori s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras. Sarina me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la joue et dit :<p>

- Tu m'as trop manqué Deidara !  
>- Toi aussi ma grande, mh !<p>

Je la sers contre moi et regarde Tobi qui rougit légèrement avant de m'embrasser sur le front et dire :

- Sasori sempai a dit qu'il fallait qu'on réveille Deidara sempai alors on est venus !  
>- Et pourquoi est ce que je devais me réveiller ?<br>- Pour nous faire des câlins !

Je souris et il s'installe dans le lit tandis que Sarina rit et Sasori dit :

- Non, sérieusement, tu as promis à ma fille de lui apprendre à faire des figurines en argile et elle a soulé sa mère avec ça. Et Tobi aimerait aller dans la piscine mais il veut que tu viennes aussi.

Je soupire, m'étire longuement en pensant que oui, la vie de parents doit être épuisante et les vire tous les deux pour pouvoir me lever et aller prendre ma douche.  
>Nous nous faisons ensuite une session artistique dans la pelouse. Tobi a expliqué lui même comment faire, et à eux deux, ils ont fait un chaton tandis que j'ai commencé un cheval. Sasori nous a regardé pendant tout ce temps, et il a l'air d'être heureux de nous voir comme ça.<br>Comme une petite famille.

Le déjeuner se passe plutôt rapidement et on se retrouve tous dans la piscine. Vu que Sarina sait nager et que Tobi a pied, Sasori se permet de me prendre un peu à part, dans un angle de la piscine pour me câliner un peu. C'est bien simple, il m'a fait passer les jambes autour de ses hanches, dans une position très érotique et m'embrasse en caressant ma peau exposée sans la moindre pudeur.  
>Il finit quand même par poser la tête sur mon épaule et murmurer :<p>

- On va au restaurant ce soir.  
>- Ah bon, mh ?<br>- Oui ! J'ai dû utiliser mes relations pour réserver une table mais ça va être une bonne soirée.  
>- Je vais devoir me faire beau, mh ?<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'effort pour ça, tu sais ?

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et il sourit, fier de m'avoir autant gêné. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et demande :

- Tu es heureux avec moi ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, un peu déstabilisé par la question et demande :

- Ici chez toi ou juste … En tant que couple, mh ?  
>- En tant que couple.<p>

Je me sens rougir et détourne légèrement les yeux en disant :

- J-je suis heureux. Enfin je .. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on habite ensemble et tout mais … Je t'aime beaucoup Danna, mh.

Il me sourit tendrement, m'embrasse dans le cou et murmure :

- Ca me fait très plaisir de le savoir.  
>- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça, mh ?<br>- Parce que j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

Je lui souris, glisse les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi et essaye de ralentir la vitesse à laquelle bat mon coeur. Parce que oui, il bat toujours aussi fort, peut être même plus qu'au début, pour mon danna. Je sais je sais, c'est mièvre, mais c'est de sa faute si je suis comme ça. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce propos, allez le lui dire à lui !  
>Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sort de l'eau et se sèche rapidement en regardant son hamac avec envie. Il s'y installe, ferme les yeux en souriant légèrement et je regarde Tobi patauger un instant avant de sortir à mon tour et m'approcher de Sasori. Il ouvre un oeil, sourit et demande :<p>

- Je peux t'aider ?  
>- Tu me fais un peu de place, mh ?<br>- Pas certain qu'on passe à deux !  
>- Mais si, mh !<p>

Je rentre rapidement, récupère un oreiller sur le canapé avant de rejoindre mon danna à l'arrière de la maison. Je lui envoie quelques gouttes d'eau pour l'embêter et il dit :

- Tu sais, on est déjà serrés quand je prends Sarina avec moi.

Je lui souris, me mets à califourchon sur ses hanches, dos à lui et m'allonge sur le ventre en prenant l'oreiller dans mes bras.  
>J'avoue que la position est plutôt érotique mais il n'avait qu'à en avoir un plus grand. Ça n'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas les moyens !<br>Je cale le bassin contre le sien, de façon à ce que la position reste confortable, souris en le sentant poser les jambes sur mon dos et allonge ma jambe gauche jusqu'à avoir le pied derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre est repliée, le genou en dehors de la couchette touchant presque le sol. Sasori glisse une main douce sur mes fesses, tient mon mollet droit avec une certaine douceur et il me suffit de quelques minutes pour décider que cette position est la meilleur au monde.  
>Je finis même par m'endormir avec le soleil réchauffant agréablement la peau de mon dos.<p>

C'est Sasori qui me réveille en fin d'après midi. Il est accroupi à côté du hamac, caresse doucement mes cheveux en me regardant dormir. Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas prévu de me réveiller, mais je dois dire que c'est quand même très agréable. Il me sourit tendrement en me voyant ouvrir les yeux, m'embrasse sur la joue et murmure :

- Tu as bronzé.  
>- Mh.<p>

Je frotte doucement mon visage d'une main et il ajoute :

- La douche est libre si tu veux y aller. Je te demande juste de mettre quelque chose d'habillé, vu le restaurant où on va.  
>- D'accord Danna, mh.<p>

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe en se relevant et retourne dans la maison tandis que je prends le temps de me réveiller et de me redresser avec lenteur. J'arrive même à me demander comment il a fait pour se lever dans me réveiller. Parce que bon, on était quand même pas mal emmêles.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me lève en gardant l'oreiller dans les bras, rentre et vais directement me doucher ce qui me fait un bien fou. Et effectivement, on dirait que j'ai un peu bronzé. J'ai même la marque de mon maillot de bain. Ça n'est pas très flagrant, mais je ne bronze pas beaucoup en général, vu que j'ai déjà la peau un peu hâlée, sans être matte non plus. Juste.. dorée. Assortie à mes cheveux, en gros.  
>Je sors de la salle de bain en serviette pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je m'habille d'un pantalon gris foncé très bien taillé me faisant, d'après Sasori, des fesses magnifiques, une chemise blanche et je vais rapidement me sécher les cheveux et me coiffer. Ah, et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne me voyait, je sors un de mes crayons pour me mettre un peu de noir sous les yeux. Je le faisais souvent, quand j'étais plus jeune, et j'ai toujours trouvé que ça faisait ressortir mon regard.<br>Ensuite, je redescends lentement et Sasori me fait signe de me dépêcher un peu. Je sais bien qu'il aime pas attendre, mais on est pas pressés, si ?

En voyant que Tobi et Sarina sont déjà prêts, je me rends compte que si, on est peut être un peu pressés. J'enfile rapidement ma veste, mes chaussures et vais m'installer en voiture.  
>Sasori semble tendu, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention que ça. Et Tobi a un grand sourire qui ne le quitte pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au restaurant. Je suis étonné de voir des voituriers nous ouvrir les portes, mais bon. Sasori est baron hein ? Tobi vient directement me prendre la main, intimidé et je lui souris en disant :<p>

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur là, mh !  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Oui !

Il sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Sasori, après avoir prit récupéré le ticket pour sa voiture nous entraine à l'accueil du restaurant. On est ensuite entrainés vers une grande table. Beaucoup trop grande pour quatre, ovale. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sasori mais il me fait signe de m'installer, m'enlève ma veste comme un gentleman et me tire ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je rougis légèrement, un peu plus en voyant Sarina et Tobi échanger des messes basses dans mon dos avec un grand sourire et Sasori s'installe entre sa fille et moi avant de me prendre la main.  
>Je me mets alors à compter le nom de places à la table. Par pure curiosité. Il y a treize places. Il n'aurait quand même pas invité toute sa famille, si ? Je veux dire, il aurait put me prévenir quand même ! Heureusement qu'il m'a prévenu de bien m'habiller, sinon, j'aurais débarqué en jean et sweat à capuche !<p>

Je ne dis rien jusqu'à ce que je vois Konan s'installer à notre table. Sasori la salue chaleureusement tandis que je crois comprendre ce qu'il va se passer. Elle est d'ailleurs particulièrement belle ce soir. Elle a une robe d'été plutôt légère, d'un gris très pâle, mais quand même assez habillée pour ce genre d'endroit. Elle me sourit en me saluant et Tobi va lui faire un petit câlin avant de revenir s'asseoir près de moi.  
>Arrivent ensuite Itachi et son petit frère, tous les deux en costume sombre. Sasuke se contente d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Itachi me sert légèrement contre lui avec un petit sourire avant de s'installer à son tour.<br>Nagato et Zetsu sont les suivants. Ce dernier s'installe à côté de Tobi pour le prendre dans ses bras tandis que l'infirmier se place du côté de Konan en laissant une place libre et je comprends rapidement pourquoi il l'a fait. Et il me le confirme en un regard.  
>Hidan et Kakuzu font une entrée plutôt bruyante, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Enfin, Kakuzu est calme. Mais Hidan qui jure tous les trois mots en arrivant dans la salle est difficile à ignorer. Ça a même beaucoup amusé Kisame qui les suivait.<br>Le dernier à arriver est Pain, bien entendu. Il semble très mal à l'aise, mais son état ne s'améliore pas quand il se rend compte que la dernière place libre est celle à côté de Konan. Et il a rougit avant de se reprendre totalement et nous jeter à tous un regard très froid.  
>De mon côté, je suis plutôt médusé de voir tous mes amis en dehors du centre. L'Akatsuki au grand complet. Ah oui, c'était le nom de l'hôpital. Mais pour moi, il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient.<p>

Le diner commence dans la bonne humeur. Je veux dire, on est quand même une table très bruyante, et ça a l'air de déranger nos voisins mais Sasori ne s'en fait pas plus que ça. Il a même l'air de très bien le prendre. Peut être aussi parce que je n'arrête pas de sourire et que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il a lui même composé le menu et y a mis tout son cœur.  
>Je le comprends. Entre le fois gras de l'entrée, les langoustines, le pavé de boeuf succulent, je ne veux même pas imaginer combien il va payer pour tout ça.<br>En attendant le dessert, les conversations reprennent naturellement et Tobi m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me sourire sans rien rien. Je le regarde un instant avant de tourner le regard vers Pain. Il semble en plein débat intérieur, mais je crois qu'il en a trouvé l'issu, parce qu'il inspire profondément, tapote sur l'épaule de Konan qui le regarde avec un léger sourire et mon ami se jette à l'eau. Il l'embrasse très passionnément, là, au milieu du restaurant. Je souris en le voyant doucement poser les mains sur les joues de la jeune femme mais ça n'est rien comparé au moment où je remarque qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Hidan est le premier à réagir et les siffle bruyamment tandis que j'échange un regard complice avec Itachi qui sourit un peu dans le vide.

Quand les deux mettent fin au baiser, ils se regardent un long moment dans les yeux et Pain sourit légèrement en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges devant sa propre audace tandis que Konan se mordille la lèvre inférieure en lui prenant les mains et lui réclame un léger baiser avant de boire un grand verre d'eau, les joues aussi rouges que celle de Pain.  
>Je souris devant la scène, à la fois heureux et touché qu'il ait enfin osé et regarde Sasori un court instant. Celui ci en profite d'ailleurs pour m'embrasser sur la joue en caressant l'une de mes mains et me murmure qu'il est certain que j'y suis pour quelque chose, ce que je nie totalement. Je n'ai fait que parler, je n'ai obligé personne.<p>

Le dessert arrive rapidement après ça, et les tourtereaux semblent à la fois gênés et heureux. Pain ne le montre pas vraiment, mais Konan a une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux. Des étoiles prouvant très bien qu'elle est comblée par la situation. Le dessert est tiramisu délicieux, que j'ai pris bien le temps de savourer. Je veux dire, il était juste extraordinaire. Et pourtant, j'en ai mangé des bons, quand je vivais encore chez mes parents.

Nous attendons ensuite le café en papotant et Sasori m'embrasse sur la joue. Je tourne la tête vers lui, souris en le voyant poser la tête sur mon épaule et il caresse doucement ma joue du bout du nez avant de demander :

- La surprise t'a plut ?  
>- Oui, mh.<p>

Il me regarde un court instant avant de demander :

- Tu es maquillé ?  
>- J-je .. oui. Enfin, c'est juste du crayon, mh. Il paraît que ça me va plutôt bien !<p>

Il sourit, acquiesce et demande :

- Il est waterproof ?  
>- J'en sais rien, mh. Pourquoi ?<p>

Il ne répond pas mais son sourire s'agrandit beaucoup.

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite est sûrement l'un des moments les plus intenses et les plus beaux de ma vie.  
>À savoir, il fait pivoter ma chaise sur le côté avec un petit sourire, fouille un instant dans sa poche et pose un genou à terre en me tendant une petite boite.<br>Mon coeur rate plusieurs battements, m'obligeant à détourner les yeux pour essayer de me reprendre et il ouvre la boite en disant :

- Je sais qu'on ne sort pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais le fait est que je t'aime beaucoup, et que depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je ne me vois plus finir ma vie sans toi. Je sais aussi que vu qu'on est deux hommes, on ne pourra jamais l'être légalement, mais … Deidara Iwa, voulez vous m'épouser ?

Ma lèvre inférieure se met à trembler et je comprends rapidement pourquoi il m'a posé cette question à propos de mon maquillage. Je pose une main sur ma bouche pour le cacher, jette un coup d'oeil à la bague dans l'écrin. Elle est belle. Très classe sans que ça fasse trop féminin. Un simple anneau en argent, fin. Comme une alliance, avec un diamant plutôt petit incrusté dans le métal.  
>Je suis quand même très surpris par sa demande, mais le fait est que je connais déjà la réponse, et qu'il n'a jamais été patient. Alors je passe les bras autour de son cou en me laissant glisser de ma chaise, le sers contre moi et murmure à son oreille :<p>

- Oui, mh.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère grandement que ça vous a plut !<br>J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et il est possible que je publie d'autres petites histoires de ce genre ^^


End file.
